


Apostates, Eluvians and a Dragon

by Disantia



Series: Apostates, Eluvians and a Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Cullen Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fade Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Modern Girl in Thedas, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disantia/pseuds/Disantia
Summary: Modern girl in Thedas with a twist.  Followed by much cuteness from our favorite characters from Dragon Age Inquisition and eventual Cullen romance...  Adding in screenshots as I take them when I feel they fit the chapter.  Enjoy :)  Rating will be changed to explicit in later chapters... cause smut will happen.





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a few modern girl in Thedas stories and wanted to give it a try myself. This is my working title for the whole piece until I can come up with something I like better. Hope you enjoy :)

Running down the dimly lit street with her hand over her forehead trying to keep the downpour out of her eyes, lightning flashes becoming more frequent and to close for comfort.  She squinted her eyes trying to find shelter from this tempest before she herself became a crispy critter.  Looking down the street she saw that most of the structures had boards covering the windows and doors, clearly this street was abandoned, looking further down she spied a dilapidated brick structure without the door being covered by the offending pieces of cheap lumber.  As she approached the structure she noted the stained-glass windows, and a cross over the entryway.  An abandoned church…. _great_ she thought as she tried the handle and let out a sigh of relief as the door opened, creaking loudly as it was pushed inwards, beckoning her in from the unexpected squall that had snuck up from behind her outside.  Opening the next set of double-doors she looked upon the forgotten chapel, pews in disarray, a couple of leaves blowing around the room.   Rain dripping in from roof and a few of the large decorative windows missing large pieces of the colored glass panes, which colored the floor with every flash of lightning that shined through.  An elevated pulpit at the other side of the chamber with a large Bible sitting open across the alter, which had lost its shine due to the obvious neglect.

 

Wanting to be out of the dark, she walked up towards the pulpit and found some candles, examining them she found that a few of them were still serviceable, digging through her backpack she found her lighter and lit a few.  Sitting down on the stairs of the pulpit she looked at the room and frowned at her predicament, she was cold, wet and had no idea where she was.  She had gotten off the bus at the wrong stop and wandered through a part of town she was not familiar with and now found her lost in this long-forgotten place of worship.  Though not religious herself, she looked up at the alter and thought to herself… _I know I am not a follower, but thank you for the shelter…_ Hoping that if there was a deity out there listening they would not take offence to her intrusion.  Sitting down upon one of the steps she opened her backpack and pulled out her cell phone hoping to check the weather report.  Looking at her screen she frowned as she saw that she had no signal in this room.  Talking to her self she quietly muttered “I guess signal is too much to ask for…”  She put her phone back into the front pocket and pulled out her e-reader and a granola bar and ate in silence as she wanted to escape her reality for a moment, living through the adventures of someone else… who was preferably warm and dry.

 

She loved the idea of magic, and dragons, knights in shining armor and had often wished that she was anywhere else but here… being a boring college student in her late 20’s kicking herself for not jumping into college right after high school.  Working her crap job as a part time stocker at one of the mega chain stores and going to a community college to study…  something… she was not sure yet.  Taking basic classes as she tried to make up her mind what she wanted to be when she grew up…  sad that sorceress was not an option.  Finishing her snack, she sat her e-reader down for a moment and looked at the room shivering a bit form the cold… but glad she had worn her work boots to school today.  The steel-toed boots had kept the rain out so at least her feet were warm in dry… the rest of her not so much.  Her jeans on the other hand were still soaked, her hooded jacket had shielded her shirt from the rain but her legs were freezing… why did jeans always take forever to dry?  She grumbled to herself wondering just how long this storm was going to last… the thought of spending the night here in this church sent a chill down her spine. 

 

Getting back into her chapter she lost track of time until she thought she heard a deep male voice speaking.  Snapping her head up, she saw nothing and then heard a loud crackling sound.  Grabbing her backpack and shoving her e-reader in the open pocket as she dove behind the pulpit like the coward she knew herself to be.  Taking a deep breath to calm herself closed her backpack and put it over her shoulders.  Taking a peak from around her hiding place she saw an eerie green light form in the middle of the room.  She just stood there frozen in place for a moment not believing her eyes… only moving towards it when she heard a woman cry “Someone help me”.  Another male voice came from the green light as she walked closer, passing the first pew and walking mindlessly towards the glow, her curiosity like a sirens call drawing her ever closer to the phenomenon.  It was then that she felt herself getting pulled against her will towards the light… she grabbed onto one of the pews hoping to stay where she was when the pull became even stronger.  Holding onto the pew tightly with both of her hands, her feet were being lifted off of the ground, the force of the  phenomenon trying to suck her into the glowing portal.  She held on as long as she was able, until her hands could not fight it anymore, releasing against her will causing her to be sucked into the light, screaming as she flew across the room.

 

Screaming… running… something chasing her… the sounds of pincers rubbing against each other as they caught up to her.  Being pushed through something as she tried to grab someone else’s hand and falling unceremoniously onto the ground covered in ash, with the smell of burned flesh around her.  Looking back up she saw a man fall out after her, a glowing woman standing there holding out her hand... looking concerned for her safety.  She squinted harder trying to get a better look as she heard the rapid footfall coming towards the two of them, raising her arms over her head and curling into a fetal position trying to protect herself instinctually as the world around her faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Carrying a torch, Lady Cassandra walked down the chantry steps into the depths of its dungeon cells, hearing the echo of her armored boots made as they contacted the stone floors as she descended.  Making it down to the end of the dimly lit hallway she placed her torch in the holder as she walked to the elven apostate she had known as Solas observing the two prisoners monitoring their conditions.

 

Stopping right behind him, she asked “Is there any change?” glaring silently between the two sleeping prisoners.

 

Solas looked up from the unconscious man, still curious about the green mark sparking on his hand, causing him obvious pain with every flare up while he slept.  Getting off of his chair he turned around and addressed the Seeker “We seemed to have stabilized the mark on the man… the elf on the hand just seems to be unconscious, I think she will come around soon enough.”

 

Cassandra looked at the small elf with the unusual clothing, red hair braided down her back covered with a hood of a jacket from a material she had never seen the like of before.  Pale skin, freckles across her cheeks, with a strange marking on her left wrist that she could not identify… a tattoo of some sort but she had no idea of its meaning.  Wearing pants of a stiff blue colored material she had also never seen before and a pair of very sturdy looking boots laced up passed her ankles.  She had a satchel with her that took them a few minutes to figure out how to operate the sealing device.  She and Leliana had gone through several times trying to find out some clue to the identity of this mystery girl without much luck.  Inside they found few books written in some script she had never seen before, a hair brush, a strange book bound with a wire circling it multiple times with thick blank pages with several drawings and a small folding hand mirror that held some sort of skin colored powder… Josephine had speculated this to be some sort of face make up.  The rest of the contents of her satchel had confounded them all… frustrated that her investigation just led to more questions than answers as to what had happened at the Conclave.

 

She then turned her head and observed the man, he was muscular with sharp features.  Short brown hair and the beginnings of a beard growing in from the days he had spent unconscious as Adan and Solas worked to keep him alive.  Leliana had been able to identify this man as the youngest son of Lord Trevelyan, he had much training in the use of sword play and often competed in the tourneys.  As for his inclusion to the Conclave neither she or her spymaster friend could find an answer to, yet again leaving her with more questions.

 

Without any change in their conditions she asked Solas “I sense magic from the young elf… but she does not appear to be Dalish or of any circle… do you think her to be an apostate or a demon perhaps?”

 

Solas looked over to his other charge and pondered… there was magic there, though not strong.  Not strong enough to summon the breach in the sky.  He replied “I sense her magic too, but it is but a quiet whisper… she lacks the facial markings that the Dalish are so proud of, but if she had been in the circle her magic would feel more controlled.  With her it feels untamed… as far as her being a demon, I would say no… that would have already manifested by now if that were true.”  He was quiet for a few moments then remembered his investigations from earlier and gave the Seeker his report “Leliana brought me the book you found in her satchel earlier to see if I could make anything out of it.  Alas I cannot, it is not a language I am familiar with.  We shall have to ask her about it when she wakes.”

 

Cassandra replied “Thank you for your assistance Solas… I will let you observe them both further.” She started walking out of the room but paused in the doorway, looking behind her, she asked “Let me know if there is any change and if I need to summon the templars to assist you.”  Continuing her exit through the hall way she punched one the stone walls and gritted her teeth in frustration…  so much death and destruction… Most Holy missing and a hole in the sky that spit out more demons with every passing hour with only the two of them found at the center… _someone will answer for this_ …

 

* * *

 

 

She opened her eyes and found her face laying against a cold stone floor.  Letting out a loud groan as she tried to get herself up, but had difficulty as she found her hands were bound together.  Finally arranging to get herself sitting, she looked around with the dim lighting noting the torches on the walls… beyond a set of very imposing bars locking her in.  She was caged… _oh shit_ she thought as the realization hit her.  Trying to free her wrists from her binds grunting with her struggles as the binds dug further into her wrists.  Groaning again in frustration she let her back hit the wall behind her, sliding back down to the floor.  Lifting her head up to look up at the ceiling, she talked to herself “Fine mess you got yourself into…great… just great…” and started to feel the traitor tears swell up in her eyes, threatening to break free.  It was then that she heard the faint sound of footfalls echoing towards her.  She sniffed a few times, rubbed her eyes the best she could on her shoulders and looked towards the sound of the steps.  She saw torch through the door and heard the whine of the metallic doors squeak as the main cell door opened.  Curling her legs to her chest she was able to squeeze her knees in her arms behind her wrists binds.

 

The man placed the torch in its holder on a pillar in the middle of the room and quietly walked towards her cell.  Looking up at her captor she noticed his unusual clothing, shoes with his toes sticking out bare onto the ground, bald head and long pointed ears…. she could feel her jaw hang open as she stared at the strange man unable to say anything due to her bewilderment.

 

The man pulled up a chair in front of her cell and sat down, chuckling quietly under his breath as he looked at the small woman in front of him.  Trying to sound as soothing as possible, he greeted “Ir abelas, da’len.”  He watched her as her expression went from scared to confused.  He shook his head and tried speaking again “I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” Trying to keep a calm and apologetic expression has he observed her reaction.

 

This, she actually understood, standing up she placed her hands on the bars and replied “Thank goodness for small miracles, we speak the same language.  What was that first thing you said?”

 

He shook his head a few times and stood up to look at her more closely, answering “I had assumed that you would have at least learned some basic Elvan, but it appears I was mistaken.  My apologies.”

 

She had to do a double take on hearing that.  She looked over at his ears again… yep her eyes were not playing tricks on her… pointed ears and he said Elvan… She snapped her eyes back up and quickly replied “Whoa… hold on a second you said elves?”  She looked over at him and he simply nodded.  Her voice rose up in tone as she answered him much more franticly “Elves don’t exist… well they do in stories and movies and such… but they are just a fairy tale.  Like magic and dragons…”

 

He tilted his head with a puzzled look upon his face as he asked “You mean to say that you have never seen magic before?”  She quickly shook her head in response.  He rose his hand and summoned a small fire in his palm lighting up the room.

 

Her eyes widened at the display as she shrieked and flew back to the wall of her cell breathing in quickly as she chanted to herself “This isn’t real… magic doesn’t exist… this isn’t real… there are no elves… I am at home in my bed dreaming… yes!  That has to be it… this is all just one weird dream and I will be back in my boring life soon enough!”  Sliding down the wall of her cell as she could not contain her fears, bursting into tears sniffing loudly into her knees as she rocked back and forth.

 

He looked down at the cowering elf, wanting to calm her down.  He squatted down in front of the bars and placed his hand between them in a friendly gesture offering it to her, holding it within her reach.  She stopped her rocking and looked up at him and took his hand with one of her restrained ones, shaking it.  He nodded and answered “Da’len… I guess I have much to explain, if you are willing to listen.  But where are my manors… my name is Solas.  May I have yours?”

 

She released his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, looking at his calm demeanor feeling slightly embarrassed from her loss of composure.  Taking a calming breath and swallowing, she calmly replied “Gwenevere… though I prefer to just be called Gwen.”

 

Nodding again, he answered “Now that introductions have been made, I am sure you have questions… feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my knowledge.”

 

She rattled her brain for a moment for her first question… her eyes jumped to his ears and she just had to know… she asked him “Your ears… those are real right?”

 

He nodded and replied “Yes, they are quite real… as are yours.”

 

She gave him a puzzled look and took her hand up to feel her own ears… they were a bit larger with a point at the end of them.  Gasping at her findings, she pinched one to make sure this was not just some joke.  She crawled towards the front of her cell her knees until she was holding onto the bars trying to put her hands through them.  He nodded in understanding, bringing his head closer and turned it toward her.  Gwen took her fingers she touched his ear, noting that it was warm to the touch like her had been.  She pulled her hands quickly back in the bars and sunk back to the floor placing her hands on her lap.  She quietly asked “So elves… they are real?  Not just a legend?”

 

He asked back “You have never seen an elf before?”

 

She sighed and answered “Not a real one… we have stories and legends about them… but I guess where I am from elves do not exist.”

 

He hummed a bit in thought as he asked his next question “And from your earlier reaction I gather that you have never seen magic before?”

 

Looking down at her hands she quietly replied “Not real magic… there are stories… to me I guess magic was a concept not an actual thing.”

 

He thought about this for a second for replying “Then it seems we will have to show you how to use it… you have magic in you as well.”

 

She snapped her head up at him and questioned “What? Me have magic?”  He nodded yes.  She asked another question “Does everyone have magic here?”

 

He chuckled quietly and replied “No, not everyone does da’len.”

 

She pondered his response, raising one eyebrow and questioning “Is it only an elf thing?”

 

Shaking his head and giving another quiet laugh he replied “Magic is a gift not exclusive to elves, though many of our people have the gift.”  It was then another set of louder footsteps approached the dungeon, Solas had looked up to see who was coming.  Seeing Cassandra enter, he addressed her “Seeker, it seems our young elf is now awake.  No change in the other as of yet I am afraid.”  As he said this the mark on the man’s hand from across the room flared up, shining a bright green light as he groaned sharply in obvious pain while it flared.  As soon as the flare up ended he stopped moving and returned to his motionless state.

 

Gwen looked across the room with horror in her eyes again… she was going to have to stop getting surprised… her poor heart could only take so many freak outs in one day... and she was sure he must have passed that quota already.  She quickly demanded “What the fuck was that?!?!”  After seeing the eerie green light and watching the other prisoner’s body contort into something that did not look natural.

 

Casandra looked over at the short redheaded elf kneeling on her knees with her hands on the bars, before she walked over and took the chair that Solas had in front of the cell, loudly running its legs against the stone floor as she scooted it closer before sitting down herself.  Huffing quickly as she tried and failed to rein in her menacing glare.  She turned her head to the redheaded elf in the cell and commented “So she speaks I see… who are you?  What happened at the Conclave?  What happened to most Holy?  What is that on his hand?”  Pointing at the other prisoner as she drilled her eyes into the elf in front of her. 

 

Trying to get some of her courage she tried to glare back at this woman with a strange accent and short hair… swallowing before responding to her slew of questions.  “I am Gwenevere Johnson… I have no idea what the conclave is… no idea what most Holy is and that green thing over there… I have no no fucking clue…”  Not dropping eye contact trying to not let this woman bully her.

 

Squinting her eyes more to intensify the glare, she grabbed the girl by her shackles bringing her to standing in her cell looking into her eyes more as she demanded… “What do you mean you don’t know what most Holy is?”

 

Solas cleared his throat to get the Seekers attention, getting the glare she held on the small elf now pointed at the apostate.  “Seeker… if I can explain.  I do not think she even knows where she is at currently.  She has never seen magic before now.  Where she is from I was about to ask… now Da’len, where are you from?”

 

The Seeker dropped her hands and pointed her eyes back at hers as she waited for her to reply.  Gwen muttered quietly “I am from The United States of America…” hoping that any answer at all might get this woman to be less angry.

 

Cassandra glared even harder as she replied “I have never heard of this America… where is that?”

 

Gwen guessed this would be the case… sighing she answered “Northern Hemisphere, Earth… 3rd planet from the sun, milky way galaxy…”  She hoped that her sarcasm would not get her into trouble with this woman before she asked a question of her own “Where am I anyway?”

 

Solas replied “Thedas.”

 

Gwen shook her head and answered “I have no idea what Thedas is…”

 

Cassandra looked at this small woman… she clearly had magic but how could she have never heard of it before… this did not make sense.. she could not sense possession in her, but could not believe her ears… how could she not know what Thedas is… or who the most Holy was…  Asking another question, she replied “Then do you know how you got here?”

 

Gwen sighed and replied “I remember taking shelter from a thunderstorm in a church then being sucked into a strange green light against my will.  Then I remember being chased by something and falling, before waking up in this cell.”

 

Cassandra asked “Strange green light?  Do you mean the breach?”

 

Gwen retorted “What is the breach?”

 

Cassandra could not sense deception but something was not right with this woman…  she reached for a set of keys she had on her belt and opened the door.  Grabbing the small elf by her shackles and dragging her out of the dungeon and up a flight of stairs leading into an antechamber with high wooden ceilings finally making her way through a large set of double wooden doors before taking Gwen to the first sunlight she had seen in days.

 

Looking up she witnessed the swirling green tempest in the sky, this vision almost made her eyes bulge ever further out of her head... if that was even possible,  Gwen demanded “What the fuck is that?” pointing up to the anomaly with both of her hands.

 

Cassandra looked back at her charge and raised her eyebrow in question replying “That is the what we are calling the breach… I think a templar might help get some more answers out of you.”  She saw Captain Rylen walking by as she beckoned him over, asking “If you could follow me I could use your help in questioning her.”

 

Both Cassandra and Rylen took an arm and drug her back down into her cell where Rylen silenced her and Cassandra asked her questions again… getting no helpful answers.  She groaned after a time and left her charge to the templar to get some fresh air and help prepare the soldiers to handle the demons on the front line.  It was some hours later when Captain Rylen returned to give his report.

 

Cassandra asked “Did she give any new information?”

 

Rylen shook his head and replied “Unless you count her singing a song about 99 bottles of beer on the wall until she fell asleep… then no Lass.”

 

How I would picture Gwen using the ingame character creator, with her hair pulled back into a bun since they do not have long hair as an option.

 

Gwen being questioned by Cassandra

 


	2. All By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gwen... it is just not her day is it?

Gwen awoke from her slumber leaning against the stone wall of the cell and her head leaning against the bars separating her cell from the adjacent one.  The sound of multiple footfalls approaching made her snap her head up towards the door.  Several armored men came marching through, the templar she learned to be Ser Rylen came in front of her cell carrying a bowl with some vegetables and bread, and a glass of water.  Stopping right in front of her cell and glancing down at her.

 

He raised an eyebrow looking at his charge, then asked “Am I to be expected to be serenaded again today Lass?”  Remembering how frustrating it was to listen to her sing for hours yesterday, grateful when she finally laid her head against the wall and passed out.

 

She glared up at him and said “Depends… are you going to do that weird thing again to me today?  If so… then fuck you and the horse you rode in on…”  Raising her head up to look at any direction other than him.

 

He tilted his head up in confusion and replied… “What does my horse have to do with this?... but that is no matter.  If you can behave… I have come to bring you food.”  He looked over at her as she saw what he offered… reluctantly nodding her head in agreement.

 

Huffing as her stomach growled, she glanced over at him sideways and replied “Well when you put it like that… I suppose I can… restrain my inner minstrel…”.  Thinking that if it came down to it she would sing hours of “this is the song that never ends” smile coming to her lips at that thought.

 

He knelt down placing the food and drink within her reach, watching how she frantically grabbed the offerings consuming them.  The other soldiers who came in with him had been busy taking the other prisoner out of his cell and placing him in the middle of the room.  Leaving him in an unceremonious heap on the floor, as his hand flared up again.

 

Gwen stopped eating for just a second, cringing at watching his unconscious reaction asking “Is he going to be okay...”

 

Rylen shrugged his shoulders, answering honestly “I do not know what will become of him… though the Seeker and Nightingale wish to speak to him… perhaps he might have more answers as to what is going on then you seem to.”

 

She squinted her eyes a bit as she took a large swig of water snidely replying “Like I have said a million times… I don’t know what the fuck is going on here.”  Humphing as she went back to eating in silence under the watchful Templars eyes.

 

The marked man in the center of the ground started to stir… bringing himself to a sitting position before the mark flared again, causing him to wince in agony.   The other soldiers in the room drew their weapons, surrounding him watching his reaction closely as the door to the cells opened.  Two women entered… one who Gwen recognized as the Seeker, and another woman she had not seen before… a hooded woman who followed right behind the brash Seeker.  Upon the two women entering the room the soldiers sheathed their weapons, backing up to give them space.  The Seeker circled behind the man as he looked around trying to take in his surroundings.  The hooded woman kept her place in front of him.

 

Cassandra leaned down and spoke into his ear “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?   The Conclave is destroyed… everyone who attended is dead… except for you two…”  Circling back in front of him as she finished her statement.

 

He looked around in confusion and saw the small elf in one of the cells on the other side of the room… quietly watching this interrogation… he swallowed and replied “What do you mean everyone else is dead?”

 

Cassandra picked up his shackled hands and watched as his mark flared up again asking… “Explain this?”

 

He dropped his gaze to the floor trying to think for just a second, before hesitantly answering “I can’t…”

 

Cassandra circled around him, frustration oozing out of her as she replied “You also have no idea how to explain this?”

 

He looked down at his hand answering “I don’t know what that is… or how it got there.”

 

Not having anymore of it, she lunged at him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt proclaiming “You are lying!”

 

Gwen watched the reaction and spoke up to defend this man “Hey!  Don’t hurt him… see he doesn’t know what happened either!”  Resisting the urge to call her a psycho bitch at the end of that sentence, fearing more retribution.

 

Rylen took her by the hand and sternly said “Quiet… this is not a concern of yours.”  Gwen glared up at him and did what she was told… resisting the urge to give him a piece of her mind… and flip him the bird.

 

The Nightingale looked over at the female prisoner momentarily then grabbed Cassandra’s arm trying to calm her by stating “We need him Cassandra…”

 

The man replied “I do not understand…”

 

The Nightingale looked down upon him and asked “Do you remember what happened, how this began?”

 

He thought about it for a brief moment and replied “I… I remember running… things were chasing us… an elf girl… and then a woman… “

 

The Nightingale copied back “A woman?”

 

He continued “She reached out to us… but then…”  He sighed not being able to remember more.

 

Cassandra pushed the Nightingale back, requesting “Go to the forward camp Leliana… I will take him to the rift…”  Walking back to the male prisoner and helping him get up.

 

The man asked “What did happen?”

 

Cassandra replied “It would be easier to show you…” leading him out of the room with his hands still in shackles.

 

As they both walked out of the room Gwen piped up again “Where are you taking him!  He knows nothing… come on…”  In her frustration she kicked one of the bars of her cell and leaned back against the wall.  Looking back up at the Templar she glared and stated “See he doesn’t know what happened either… how can two of us have the same story?”

 

Rylen thought about it for a moment as the rest of the soldiers left the room, leaving the two of them alone.  After much consideration he answered “Two people collaborating the same tale does bring up a good point lass… I will need to discuss this further.  Enjoy your meal.”  Nodding as he too left her alone in the room.

 

She grabbed her bowl and finished the rest of her meal quickly then leaned back against the wall, sliding down again… hating being left alone in the dungeon like this.  After a short time, she felt her sadness encroach her again and started to sing to herself to just have something besides silence.  “When I was young…” sniffing before she started back again “I never needed anyone… and making love was just for fun…”  Taking a breath before continuing “Those days are gone…” sniffing again then continuing “Livin’ alone… I think of all the friends I’ve known… When I dial the telephone… Nobody’s home…” Sniffing again, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she started the main chorus “All by myself… Don’t wanna be…. All by myself… anymore…” stopping her song as she could not contain her tears any longer crying into her shackled hands.

 

Sometime later she had calmed herself and was just staring at the ceiling when she heard more steps coming from down the hall.  Listening carefully, she heard two people talking as they approached… one of the voices she recognized as Ser Rylen and the other was an unknown female voice with another thick accent.  Ser Rylen held the door open for the unknown female as Gwen took in her appearance, she was a tan skinned woman in a ruffled yellow and blue outfit with black hair braided around her head.   This woman walked in front of Gwen’s cell and stopped at the door, taking a quick look over the small woman contained within.  Turning to Ser Rylen she commanded “Now, if you would be so kind and release our guest… I can take her from here.”

 

Rylen looked over at this woman and raised an eyebrow in question asking “Are you sure of this my lady?”

 

The woman nodded her head and replied “This poor woman has been through enough… she has shown no danger since she arrived… I will be perfectly fine.”

 

Rylen nodded and complied answering “Of course my lady…”  Opening the door to Gwen’s cell and motioning for her to follow.

 

Gwen slowly got up off of the floor and walked out of the cell standing there in the open doorway… happy, but confused for the sudden change in heart for this treatment.  The unknown woman took a set of keys from her belt motioning for the young elves hands.  Gwen complied and felt relief as the shackles were removed from her wrists.  Taking her hands, she rubbed her sore wrists before looking up at this woman smiling, then saying “Thank you so much… I was afraid I was going to have to wear those decorative bracelets forever.”

 

The woman laughed at her and smiled a bit before holding out her hand and introducing herself “I am Josephine Montilyet… and if I heard correctly you are Gwenevere Johnson, yes?”

 

Gwen took her hand and shook it firmly replying “Gwen, if you would… I’ve never been one for such formal names.”

 

Josephine motioned to the door and replied “If that is what you wish… if you would follow me I am sure you would be interested in freshening up and a clean change of clothes”

 

Her eyes grew wide and she could not hold herself back as she gave Josephine a hug, thanking her a million times before she let her go and apologized repeatedly for her overzealousness.  Walking down the dim hallway, up the stairs and into a small room with four beds.  She wished there was a shower waiting, but was left a bucket of hot water, a bar of soap, a washcloth and a towel.  Looking over to the bed her new attire was laid out for her: an unflattering pair of underwear, a dark blue wool skirt, an off-white tunic and a tan colored vest with leather ties to finish the look.  She laughed quietly to herself as she felt like she was preparing herself for a Renaissance festival... she just hoped no one would call her a wench.  She looked back to Josephine after she took her black hoodie off, holding it in her arms and asked where to put her clothes.  
  
  
Josephine replied “If you could just leave them in the basket over there, the servants will tend to it...”.  She did a double take upon seeing the design on Gwen’s shirt and could not resist asking “What is that on that horse... and does that horse have a horn?”

 

Gwen looked up at Josephine and tilted her head thinking about how to answer.  She pointed to her shirt and replied “The woman on the horse is what we call a Mermaid… it is a mythical half human half fish creature.  The horse is called a unicorn… also a mythical creature.  A unicorn is a magical horse that sometimes has wings… I take it from your question neither of these exist here?”

 

Josephine answered back “I am not familiar with either of those… but those are very beautiful creatures.”

 

Gwen replied “I guess with magic existing, I was hoping for at least unicorns being real… but I guess I will have to settle for magic… do dragons exist?”

 

Josephine sighed and answered “Yes… they do but they are rather destructive creatures and are incredibly dangerous.”

 

Gwen nodded and replied “Got it… no cute dragons.”  She thought about it for a moment and remembered her ears… she has not seen herself yet and was curious to see if anything else had changed since she came here.  Asking “I know this is a silly question… but is there a mirror I can use… I know I felt my ears, but have not seen them.”  Josephine went over to one of the drawers in the room and opened on and found a mirror.  While she was doing that Gwen took a quick glance at her now bare arms since her hoodie was off.  Yep, her tattoo on her left wrist was still there… as was the large freckle on one of her hands and that scratch she got from a cat across her arm many years ago.  Josephine handed her the mirror and she looked upon herself.  Her auburn hair was still in the braid she had it in before she went to school several days ago.  Her eyes were still as blue as the ocean on a warm summers day… still had that prominent freckle on her right cheek.  She moved the mirror over to show her ears…. they looked the same at the bottom… but had grown larger at the top ending at a point.  As many pictures she had seen of elves, she was actually surprised that her ears were not longer.

 

Josephine interrupted her inspection asking “Find anything interesting?” curiosity getting the best of her.

 

She nodded and answered “Well with exceptions to the ears being… well elfy, everything else is how I remember it.  As strange as this is going to sound… I just wanted to make sure that I was really me.”  She groaned as she looked at her hair again in the mirror… “This is going to take a lot of scrubbing to get all of this stuff out of my hair.”

 

Josephine nodded and commented “Of course you want to freshen up, if you need anything a servant will be waiting on the other side of the door to assist.”  Leaving her alone in the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

 

Gwen stripped down naked and took the bar of soap and washcloth, dipping them in the hot water and building up a lather as she cleaned several days of grime off of her skin and hair.  She was pleased to note that the soap had a familiar smell… lavender.  After getting as clean as she was able she started placing on the clothing… noting that there was no bra.  She looked down at her pathetic bosoms and sighed.  Thinking that she probably didn’t even need a bra to begin with… tucking the shirt into the skirt before placing the vest on.  Messing with the leather laces up the front of the vest in a feeble attempt to get some sort of cleavage.  She frowned as she looked down upon herself… her small stature and frame would never give her the cleavage she would hope to get.  Giving up on that she brushed through her hair with her hands and placed it up in the best pony tail she could without a brush.  Then looked at her bare feet and had to ponder how strange work boots would look with this outfit… but for now it would have to do.  Walking over to the door she opened it to greet the world outside in her new attire.

 

Ser Rylen and Josephine were chatting when they saw the door open.  Josephine greeted Gwen “Now that you are freshened up, I was wondering if you would like to join me in my office.  We do have much to discuss.”

 

Ser Rylen looked over to Josephine and added “I will be out here… should you have need of me, my lady.”

 

Josephine looked over at the templar and answered “I thank you for the offer… but I do think we will not be needing your assistance.”

 

Gwen looked over at the templar and raised an eyebrow at him.  Following Josephine into her office passing by the Templar, turning her head to look at him as she passed… sticking her tongue out at him like a grade schooler before acting like nothing happened as she closed the door behind her.

 

Josephine looked behind her and asked “Did you say something?”

 

Gwen flushed tried to look innocent before proclaiming “No…”

 

Josephine finished walking to her desk and sat in her chair, motioning for Gwen to follow suit in a chair on the other side of the desk.  She then picked up the satchel and placed it on her desk before asking “We had some questions about items in the satchel… we found on you when we discovered you at the conclave.”

 

Gwen’s eyes perked up at the sight almost shouting “My backpack!... oh… sorry about that… did not mean to startle you… just wasn’t sure if that came with me.”  Glad that she had a few of her possessions with her.

 

Josephine smiled at the reaction and started by opening the bag then pulling out the two hard bound books.  “We were curious as to the writing in these… books.  No one has seen any writing like this, so we could not decipher their meaning.”

 

Gwen pointed to the book on the left of the desk saying “That is a history book on Western Civilization… and the other one… it might as well be in a foreign language for its content also confounds me… that is a math text book.”

 

Next Josephine pulled out a few of the electronics she had in her bag, asking “What are these?”

 

She immediately looked over to her smart phone and picked it up, trying to activate the touch screen… when that failed she tired the power button… with no avail.  Gwen groaned and answered “Well this is a smart phone… it is a means to vocally communicate with others, take pictures, watch videos of cats and such… but it needs to be charged every few days to work… and needs signal and I don’t think I can find either of these here so right now is a nice paper weight.”  Next, she picked up her calculator, glad that this one was one with the solar strips so it would work here.  She turned it on and showed Josephine it explaining “This is a calculator, it makes calculations waaay easier and faster.”  Josephine nodded and seemed interested in the device.  Next, she picked up her e-reader answering “This is what we call an e-reader… much like the smart phone it will be useless once it runs out of power, but for now it seems to have a decent amount of life in it.  This device holds the books I have placed on it, so I can read without having to carry all of these books with me.  At the moment I have 45 books on it.”

 

Josephine picked up the device and turned it upside down… and questioned “What do you mean it has 45 books on it… where does it put them?”

 

Gwen thought about it for a second… she did not quite know how to explain it… because she herself did not know how it worked… stupid technology mumbo jumbo that she knew nothing about.  She laughed and answered “I guess I cannot use my standard smart aleck answer of sorcery… but honestly as far as technology is concerned… I don’t know how to properly explain how it works.  I just know that it does.”

 

Josephine then grabbed the small bag with all of her pens and pencils in it and placing it on the table.  “What are these strange sticks and these hard things with it?”

 

Gwen noticed the quill and ink pot on her desk and smiled, then replied “You might like these… may I see my bag for a moment?”  Josephine nodded and she grabbed her binder and her sketchpad placing them both on the table.  Then continued “These are what we call pens.” pressing on the button on the back to activate the writing instrument… scribbling on a piece of paper in her notebook watching Josephine’s eyes light up at the ease of use. 

 

Josephine picked one of the pens up and pressed the button on the other end of it and asked “Might I try?

Gwen nodded and answered “By all means have at it.”  She watched the woman write in an unknown script across the paper with ease, smiling in satisfaction when she finished.  Gwen smiled at her and answered “If you like you can have one… but do keep in mind it will eventually run out of ink.”  She then grabbed the pencils and opened up the sketchpad doing a quick doodle on them, explaining “These are art pencils, these are used for drawing by artists… I am not an artist per say but I do like to sketch every now and then.”  She then grabbed the sharpener and explained “This is used to make sure the tips of the pencils are sharp so they can be used more effectively.”  She then handed a pencil over to Josephine and let her try one out on her sketch pad, watching her make a spiral design quickly and also liking the ease of use.

 

Josephine smiled and commented “These tools are convenient in their ease of use.”  Next, she pulled out her make up bag and asked “What is in here?”

 

Gwen pulled out her compact and opened it, explaining “This is what we call powder… it helps cover the blemishes on your face, giving you the appearance of clear skin… like this.”  Taking the puff and getting a small amount of product on it, before taking the mirror in her other hand holding it up as she put the power on her face, evening out her complexion.

 

“Oh my… that looks like fun.”  Josephine smiled as she watched Gwen power her face.

 

Next Gwen picked up the eyeliner and lighter and explained “This is a lighter… it makes a small fire… which I use to slightly melt the eyeliner making it easier to apply.”  Demonstrating by striking the lighter and using it briefly on the eyeliner before applying it on her eyes using the mirror again.  She then picked up her eye shadow and mascara and explained “These are eyeshadow and mascara… these help to bring out your eyes in conjunction with the eyeliner… like this.”  and took the small brush contained within, mixing a few of the colors together before placing them on her eyelids giving her a bit of color.  Then took the mascara and brushed it upon her eyelashes making them appear fuller and more vibrant.  She then took the tools and asked “Would you like me to put some of this on you as well?”

 

Josephine tried to contain her excitement as she smiled and replied “Yes please… this is so exciting.”  Feeling like a young girl again as Gwen carefully took the eyeliner and traced her eyelids, then blended the eyeshadow over her eyelids, then finished the look with the mascara.  She handed Josephine the compact so she could see herself in the mirror.  Josephine gazed at eyes for a few moments in the mirror before proclaiming “You are right… it brings out my eyes… I don’t know what to say.”  Next Josephine picked up a colorful cylindrical tube and asked “What is this?”

 

Gwen opened the container and twisted the bottom making the dark pink colored product spin up explaining “This is lipstick… it colors your lips like this.”  Before taking it and applying it to her own lips, rubbing her lips together to evenly spread the product.

 

Josephine jumped up and down in her seat a bit excitedly proclaiming “Can I try that?”

 

Gwen smiled and replied “Of course.”  Handing the lipstick over to Josephine watching her try it on herself using the mirror.

 

Josephine grabbed another small storage bag from the backpack and was about to ask about its contents when her office door opened quickly, with Leliana and Cassandra both entering.  Josephine saw the disheveled appearance of both women and asked “Is there something the matter?”

 

Leliana spoke first stating “We took Lord Trevelyan to the breach and were able to stabilize it… but he has fallen unconscious once again.”

 

Gwen’s eyes opened up wider in shock as she quickly blurted out “He will be okay?  Right…?”  Swallowing audibly from her concern.

 

Cassandra looked upon the small frightened looking elf and hung her head low as she replied “That is up to the Maker now…”

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those of you who are fans of Celine Dion... yes that is from her All by myself song :) After having it pointed out to me, will give proper credit where it is due. The song "All By Myself" was first preformed by Eric Carmen in 1975, being based a verse on the second movement (Adagio sostenuto) of Sergei Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 in C minor, Opus 18. Which if you take a listen to this masterpiece you can place where he got the melody from. Great listen by the way, would recommend it. Thank you Perichick9 for letting me know.


	3. The Stars Are Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day out of shackles... lots of questions to be had and new characters to meet.

Gwen sat there with her jaw open for far longer than she ought to have after hearing that they were not sure if the marked man would ever wake up again.  He had done so much for them all, he made the creepy green hole in the sky stop growing… she did not even know his name.  She wanted to be able to thank him and probably punch him in the arm for pushing her out of… well, where ever they were.  Probably saving her life from something… she could not remember, other than being frightened of it.  She sniffed a few times then looked up at the downtrodden seeker before asking “Did we ever learn his name?”

 

Cassandra answered hesitantly “Maxwell Trevelyan…”  She looked over at Gwen and took a few steps forward towards her.  She took her hand and was about to pat her on the shoulder to comfort, but felt she had to say her thoughts first.  “I feel that I owe you an apology.  After what I heard at the Conclave and by Lord Trevelyan’s account of the events, I believe you.”  She watched the elf raise her head up in confusion at the sudden change of heart, before continuing “I was blinded by my own remorse in not being able to protect the Most Holy… Divine Justinia.  I wanted retribution… needing someone to answer for it and I convinced myself that the two of you had to be responsible for her death.”  Putting her hand out in front of her instead as a welcoming gesture.

 

Gwen took her hand and shook it, replying “With as much craziness that is going on right now… I would suspect me too.  Just don’t sic a Templar on me like that again… that is a terrible way to get to know people.”  Not being able to resist the heavy sarcasm dripping from that last statement.

 

Cassandra chuckled a bit and game a faint smile replying “I will endeavor to not be so… brash in my choices again.”

 

Gwen accepted her apology and nodded, responding “Good, because I have another song up my sleeve just in case… and I am not afraid to use it.”  Jokingly threatening her as she winked.

 

Cassandra recalled her conversation with Ser Rylen and chuckled, keeping her threat in mind and spoke again “If you and Josephine are done here, Solas has requested to speak with you again.  If you would follow me, I can take you to him.”  Trying to not sound so menacing as she spoke.  Gwen nodded, waving goodbye to Josephine and promised to talk to her later.  She followed her out of the chantry into the main yard, then walked the stony path leading to an alcove of houses to the left of the place of worship.  Walking up the stone steps she saw the elven apostate and spoke “Here she is as you requested, I will take my leave.”  She watched Solas nod before turning around and strolling back towards the chantry.

 

Solas looked over the young elf, noting the change of clothing and the cleaner appearance.  Taking a better look at the young mage now that she was not in a dimly lit cell covered in filth, the dress became her nicely showing off her slim physique.  He moved his gaze to her face, rounded giving her a childlike appearance, vivid deep blue eyes… reminded him of the sea, and her auburn hair was now loosely flowing over her shoulders completing the image elegantly… she cleaned up well.  Feeling he stared at her for a bit longer than he should, he spoke “I see they have been treating you better since I last saw you.”

 

Gwen smiled at him and replied “Yes, Josephine was nice enough to rescue me… and gave me a chance to clean up… this skirt will take some getting used to.  I didn’t normally wear these girly things.”

 

Taking note, Solas nodded, then asked “Do you wear things like you had on when we came upon you?  I have never seen fabric like those before.”

 

She nodded and answered “Yeah mainly just jeans and t-shirts… it looked overcast before I went to school, so had my hoodie just in case it rained… well it did.”

 

This peaked his interest so he asked “School… so you were a scholar where you came from?”

 

She giggled a bit at this misunderstanding “Oh no… nothing like that.  It is expected of us to further our education after high school to make something of ourselves…  I was a slacker and put it off for a few years.  But figure had to start somewhere.”

 

He was curious so he asked again “What were you studying?  If I may ask?”

 

She sighed and answered “I wasn’t sure yet… had just moved half way across the state to attend a cheap college.  Figured I would start off with the basics until I decided what I wanted to do.  So, enrolled in history, math, freshman English and a drawing class.”

 

He nodded and replied “That is a rather diverse selection of topics, is that normal?”

 

She nodded and answered “Yep… we are all required to take the first three… the drawing was for fun.”

 

He nodded and found that each answered question just created more, he asked again “I know what Cassandra and Ser Rylen have told me but am curious to hear it for myself, what do you remember about the last day where you were from?”

 

She nodded and smirked replying “I am just glad you did not do that weird thing that Rylen did… that felt so… eerie… I never want that to happen again…  What was that anyway?”

 

Solas replied “He silenced you, which is suppressing your magical abilities to be nonexistent, cutting of your powers.  It is an ability that Templars have.”

 

Taking note of her sudden change of topic, she apologized “Last day back home… right.  Sorry about the sidetrack… is just so much to take in.”

 

Solas replied “No need for that da’len, you find yourself in a strange place, surrounded by strange things and people, I would have a multitude of inquiries myself if I were in your place.”

 

She thought back to what seemed like a lifetime away and started off “I was on my way back home from class… I live a good distance away by bus in a sketchy part of town.  I was not paying attention to my surroundings and I missed my bus stop, so I got off once I realized my error.  When I stepped off it was raining cats and dogs outside, so I tried to find shelter.  Ended up getting lost in a part of town I had never been to, seeking refuge from the thunderstorm.  I ended up finding an abandoned church that was not locked, so figured I would wait out the storm there before figuring out how to get home.  After sitting there for a while, I saw a green portal open up in the middle of the room and ended up being sucked into it.  Last thing I remember is running… I don’t know from what though.  Then I fell to the ground, followed by the man next to me and saw that glowing woman… after that it is waking up in that cell.”

 

Nodding, he replied “That is quite the ordeal for one day.”

 

She giggled awkwardly a bit and replied “You are telling me… I still am having a hard time believing this all is real.”  She took her hand to her ear and touched it and continued “I mean these ears… how am I supposed to sleep on these?”

 

He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself at the thought, answering “I never gave it much thought I suppose, I never thought of my ears getting in the way of my sleeping before… it is an interesting conundrum.”

 

She thought back to something he said when they first met, he said that she had magic… she had to see it for herself.  She asked him “You said that I had magic… are you sure?  I have never done anything magical ever… I don’t even know where to start.”

 

He understood what she asked and pondered the easiest way to show her, then replied “That is easily done da’len.”  Then he reached behind him to wield his staff, holding it in the air with one hand in front of him.  He continued “If you seek proof, all you need to do is touch this staff… if you have magic it will react to you.”

 

Gwen swallowed audibly and took her trembling right hand from her side and slowly reached to the wooden instrument.  She closed her eyes and looked away before taking one finger touching the staff, not sure what to expect.  Immediately upon contact she felt it hum on her finger, before taking her whole hand grasping the tool.  She opened her eyes and looked at the staff and noted how it felt… almost natural to be there.  Feeling the staff as it seemed to almost become an extension of her arm, feeling the humming radiate through her.  Flabbergasted, she muttered “Whoa…” Before being silenced by her dumbfounded state, she didn’t have words to explain what she felt.

 

He nodded and took his staff back, securing it back to its resting place on his back, before replying “As I said da’len… you too have magic.  If you like, I can help instruct you on it another time, but for now would you care to join me for a meal?”

 

At the sound of the word her stomach involuntarily grumbled, she nodded and replied “I suppose it has been a while since I last ate… but only if you do not mind my questions.”

 

Solas replied “But of course, though I will have some of my own.  But I find that captivating conversation does make food more enjoyable, if you will follow me.”  Taking his hand and gesturing down the stone staircase.

 

Gwen followed Solas down the steps, on a small path to a building that was a short walk away.  Walking through the wooden doors and into what she guessed was a tavern of some sorts.  She followed him to a small table off to the side and he gestured her to take a seat.  She watched Solas leave her momentarily to walk over to the bar, quietly talking to the lady behind it.  She took a look around, noting the wooden tables with candles on them, hay and dirt scattered across the floor.  Torches upon the walls, a fireplace in the middle of the room keeping the place warm from the chill that threatened to sneak in from outside.  A wooden chandelier with candles around its round surface… she had never seen a chandelier in person before… this was new.  Looking around she noticed the other patrons, some in clothing matching her own, others in something that looked more elegant than when she had seen previously and a third group in this weird white outfit with red going down the robes and golden looking embellishments… noting the matching symbols she guessed it was a uniform of some sort.  The place looked full, looking out the window she noted the change in light, seeing it was dusk… they must have come at dinner time. 

 

She would have taken more in, but it was then that Solas returned with two bowls of something.  Placing one of them in front of her, then another in the spot across from her, before sitting down himself.  Looking into her bowl she saw that it was some sort of what she guessed was stew, with some potatoes, a dark colored meat and some vegies mixed in.  Wanting to make a smartass comment about her food, she shook her head and bit her tongue.  This joke would be lost on him, so she chuckled quietly to herself and tried her stew.

 

Solas looked up from his meal and turned his head in curiosity asking “Something about your stew amuse you?”

 

She laughed out loud this time and shook her head a few times before answering “I was going to ask if the… well whatever this meat is was free range and grass-fed… but I don’t think that joke has the same connotation here.  What type of meat is this anyway?”

 

Smiling, he replied “Druffalo.”

 

She grinned back, then tried to morph into a serious snob face while she asked “Was the druffalo grass-fed?  Because I only eat free range, content, lightly killed, grass-fed druffalo.”  She could not keep that straight face long before she started laughing.  Catching her breath, she explained “It is a joke about certain people where I am from… being picky about what kind of food they eat.”

 

Solas nodded and replied “Well considering that a druffalo is a grazing beast, it is probably grass-fed.”  Trying to add to the joke he did not quite understand, but Gwen was laughing so he thought he would continue to keep her amused.

 

She took a few spoonfuls of the hearty stew and savored the rustic flavor, and liked how it seemed to warm her from the inside.  She looked over at Solas and asked “Will I get a staff of my own sometime?”

 

Placing his spoon in his own bowl, he replied “We will need to see where your magic strengths lie, so we know what materials to use to be more beneficial to channel your natural abilities.”

 

This piqued her interest, so she asked “Where do your strengths lie?”

 

He gently responded “I have spent much of my time studying the fade and spirits.  There is much you can learn about a place and its history from the fade.”

 

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she asked “What is the fade?”

 

Solas had to think of how to describe this, so he started “The fade is where we go when we dream.  As a mage we have more vivid dreams and can access spirits that dwell there.”

 

She thought about it for a second and answered “I thought dreams were just images and stories your mind came up with on its own while you slept… not meaning anything, usually forgotten shortly after waking.”

 

Gwen asked him question after question for sometime about the fade, asking to clarify things she did not understand, sitting there for what seemed like hours as he satiated her endless inquiries.  They were both pulled from their bubble when a voice came from behind her saying “Andraste’s dimpled buttcheeks…  Chuckles does know how to smile.”

 

Solas raised his eyebrow at the dwarf and thwarted “It is not as though I lack those facial muscles, Master Tethras.”  Knowing the formal title would irk the dwarf.

 

Gwen turned around and looked upon the man behind her… smaller in stature, but stocky in build.  Wearing a bright red tunic with gold embellishments on its trim, hanging open, exposing much of his chest hair.  Blonde hair pulled back into a small pony tail, a large chained necklace upon his neck and at least a day’s worth of stubble growing in.

 

He grinned at the small elf and placed his hand on her shoulder before introducing himself “Name is Varric Tethras… and you must be Songbird.”

 

Gwen sat there for just a second before she responded… “Songbird?”

 

Varric pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, placing his own ale on the tabletop.  He turned to her and asked “Yep, did you really sing the same song to a Templar for hours?”

 

She looked at him and nodded, replying “I sure did.”

 

He asked again “And did you tell that same Templar the next day to go fuck himself?”

 

Grinning ear to ear, she answered “Well… not quite the words I used, but damn straight I did.”  Wicked grin growing across her face.

 

Varric looked over to Solas and asked “Are you sure she is a mage?”

 

Solas nodded and replied “Absolutely.”

 

Varric went and offered his hand to Gwen, continuing “I don’t know where you keep them Songbird… but you must have some mighty impressive balls to tell that to a Templar.”

 

She shook his hand and replied “Well am sorry to disappoint Varric… but I am afraid I left those in my other pair of pants back home.”

 

Varric laughed and slapped her on the back so hard she buckled forward a bit and almost fell out of her chair, replying “I think we are going to get along just fine.”

 

Solas watched her reaction and remembered how she reacted to meeting him, so he asked “Do you have dwarves where you come from then?”

 

Gwen just about choked on her drink when she heard that question… how was she supposed to answer without insulting the man she just met.   She thought about it for a moment and answered “That depends… are dwarves a race here?”

 

Varric looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face asking Solas “She really doesn’t know anything does she?”

 

Solas looked over to Varric and responded “I am afraid not… to answer your question dwarves are a race here, how are they different where you are from?”

 

She looked up at the dwarf and hoped she would not insult him, so she started off saying “Well dwarves are not a race where I am from, but a… umm… mutation.  While they grow up, they do not have the right levels of growth hormones released so they have a very short height… we also call this dwarfism.”

 

Varric pondered what she said and replied “I am not sure what a few of those words you said mean… but you are saying there is only one race where you are from?”

 

Gwen nodded and answered “Yes… only humans… dwarves are humans, just little people.”

 

He looked over at her and noted the ears and raised his eyebrows asking “Then how are you an elf?”

 

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and replied “A few days ago I woke up in bed a human, and then I was spit out of a green thing in the sky an was an elf… I have no idea how or why.”

 

He patted her on the shoulders again, lighter this time to not knock her over again laughing “I am going to have to talk to you more often Songbird… you probably have stories I could never dream up… which I am probably going to steal and overembellish… but that is a small detail for later.  Here let me get you a drink.”

 

As Varric got up from his chair and walked towards the barkeep Solas answered “Varric amongst many other things is an author.”

 

Gwen nodded and answered “I see… should I be worried?” fearing as to what might be said about her for all eternity through the written word.

 

Solas replied “He will probably change your stories many times… so you will probably be fine in literature.”

 

Varric returned a moment later with three tankards of ale stating “These are on me.”

 

Gwen took a large swig… after the last few days she could use a good drink.  She looked over at Varric and remembered a word he said earlier that she did not know… figuring the storyteller might be willing to also answer questions she asked “You said a word I did not know earlier…  what is Andraste?”

 

The dwarf had to set down his ale upon hearing this, then replied “Well shit… you really are from somewhere else.  Never heard of Andraste?”  He looked over to her as she waved her head no.  He chuckled and replied “Well settle down Songbird and let me tell you a tale…”

 

Gwen listened to him talk for about twenty minutes about Andraste, the Maker and some of the basic religious tenants from what she could gather.  When he finished she nodded and answered “So basically sounds like Christianity… with female leaders and less sexism… but the same amount of guilt?  I think I can wrap my head around that.”

 

He chuckled a bit himself and replied “You’ll get the hang of it all in no time, though there was another reason I came to speak to you.  Ruffles asked me to show you to your quarters.”

 

Gwen had long since finished her meal and now that her drink was empty, she pondered what kind of lodgings they would give her.  She answered “See you tomorrow Solas… lead the way Varric.”  She got up out of her chair and noted the difference in heights she only had maybe five inches on the dwarf.  She sighed as she thought she had to be the shortest elf ever.  They both walked outside into the night, she looked up into the sky and saw two moons hanging in the sky.  She looked over at Varric and asked “Has there always been two moons?”

 

Varric raised and eyebrow and asked “Yes… how many moons are you used to seeing?”

 

She replied “Only one… I really am far away from home I guess.”  At this point they had reached a building on the other side of the settlement.

 

He looked over at the elf and replied “We will figure this out yet, but for now try to get some shut eye.”  Before handing her a key, then walking off into the night.

 

She took the key and opened the door, inside she found a small room with a fireplace on the far side running, a small bed with her backpack and her previous clothes laying upon it.  She looked at her clothes and noted that they had now been cleaned.  She looked around the room and saw a little desk with a candle upon it, a few books stacked into a pile next to it and a small pot in one corner.  She took her old clothes and folded them placing them on the desk, before taking off her leather vest and placing it there.  She took off her boots and then crawled into the bed, trying to sleep.  But after a few hours of staring at the ceiling.   She groaned and gave up, putting on her hoodie and her boots she walked outside with the key in her pocket just, staring up into the stars.

 

Looking up at the night sky she tried to find familiar constellations, she looked but could not find the big dipper, the little dipper or Orion.  She wished she knew more about astronomy… or physics for that matter… she might be able to place where she was in the universe…  But for now, all she could determine is that she was nowhere near home, the stars were all wrong.

 

She stood there studying the night sky, trying to come up with her own pictures in the night when she heard the crunch of snow quietly come from behind her.  She quickly spun around and saw three figures making their way towards her.  Her senses told her something was wrong… adrenalin poured into her system as she prepared for the worst.  She slowly backed towards the door to her place, hoping that they were just passing by… but she hoped in vain.

 

All three men barricaded her against the wall, not letting her get her escape back into her hut.  One of them spoke “So here is the knife eared bitch who killed the Divine…”

 

Another one replied “I wonder what the Chantry will give us for bringing her in?”

 

She swallowed hard and was glad she had her steel toed boots on… at least she could inflict some damage with these.  One of them lunged at her and she ducked, successfully dodging that attack, but got grabbed by one of the other men from behind.  She took her foot and stomped on his as hard as she could while biting his arm.  He let go with a yelp as she kicked him away, to have to dodge a fist as one of them screamed “You bitch!”  She went and kicked one of them in the crotch knocking him down to the ground in the fetal position while the other punched her.  The first strike hit her arm, then her back, then she was grazed by the one aimed at her face.  She felt her lip spit and a warm fluid flow down from her nose…  she tried to kick, bite and scratch with her keys in her hands to defend herself, but found the two remaining men to be persistent in their attacks.  She kicked one of them in the knee as hard as she could, hearing a loud crack as he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

 

She thought to herself, two down one to go… it was then she heard the rapid approach of another set of rapid footfalls coming towards her.  She braced herself for yet another attacker and was shocked when this new set of footfalls ran into the attacking man slamming him into the wall.  She looked over at this man in the moonlight, he had his sword drawn and against the third attackers throat, pinning him to the wall.  She noted his armor shining on his shoulders and some sort of fluffy looking dark fur adorning his neck.

 

He spoke sternly at the now frightened man demanding “This woman is under our protection… you will come with us.”  After he spoke, Gwen noted four more armored men march up behind him, taking the two men who were whimpering on the ground by the arms dragging them away. 

 

He stepped back, releasing the man from his sword, sheathing it as one of the other men took him away.  Quietly he approached the frightened, small elf woman, trying to conjure up the most soothing voice he could muster saying “You are safe now, are you hurt my lady?”

 

Gwen reached up and touched her nose, it was tender to the touch, and her lip hurt.  She replied “I think… they broke my nose.”

 

The man replied “If you follow me I can take you to somewhere safe to get that looked at.”

 

She nodded and followed the man back into the chantry building’s large double doors.  As they walked further down the hall two women came out of one of the rooms in their nightclothes.  She recognized them as Josephine and Cassandra.

 

Josephine gasped loudly at her new friend’s state, almost shouting “By the Maker what happened… who did this to you?”  Running up to her placing her hands on her face, trying to sooth her hair with her hands.

 

The man replied “We found three men attacking her outside of her quarters… they are now being detained.  We will decide their fate in the morning.”

 

Josephine looked at the blood on Gwen’s face and looked to Cassandra asking “Could you get Solas… he could fix this.”

 

Cassandra looked at Josephine and replied “Of course Josephine.”

 

Josephine went to Gwen’s side and wrapped her arms around her, gently patting her back saying “There, there… the healer will be here any moment.”  Watching Gwen burst into loud sobs in her arms, staining her nightclothes with her tears and blood.

 

Gwen looked over to the man and got a better look at him, she saw he had blonde hair, that was swept back as if styled, a scar on his lip.  She looked at his outfit… her eyes did not betray her in the moonlight, he did indeed have a red fur adornment to his armor. 

 

Josephine looked over to him and replied “Thank you Commander, for your help in keeping her safe.”

 

The Commander replied “It was no trouble at all, my Lady.”

 

A few minutes passed as Josephine tried to calm the poor girl, then the chantry doors opened once again.  Cassandra stormed in followed by a sleepy looking Solas. 

 

Once Solas glanced at the sight, his eyes became more focused and he dashed up to the frightened looking girl.  He quietly cooed “It is alright da’len… let me fix this…”  She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks and she sniffed loudly and nodded in agreement.  Solas removed her from Josephine’s clutches and took her to one of the benches lining the walls.  Sitting her down he drew out his magic and touched her face with a light green glow illuminating from his fingertips.

 

Gwen could only watch as his fingers went and touched her nose, she felt a sharp pain as her nose moved back into place, then relief as it set its self.  He then went to her lip and placed his fingers on it, concentrating with his eyes closes as they glowed again.  She felt her lip close back together, Solas then removed his hands.  Taking the sleeve of his shirt, he went and wiped the blood away from her face trying to clean it up.  He looked into her eyes and answered “You are safe now da’len… no need to look so frightened.”  She sniffed a few times and nodded yes.

 

Cassandra and the Commander had been talking while Solas had healed her… she didn’t catch a single word they had said.  Cassandra then stopped that conversation and spoke up “She will need protection it seems… for she will be a target for the Divines death.”

 

The Commander nodded and replied “If you like, I can place a guard at her quarters at night to make sure this does not happen again.”

 

Cassandra thought about it and replied “For now that will be acceptable Commander Cullen… We will make sure during the day that she is not without escort.”

 

All of those gathered nodded in agreement.  Solas went up to Gwen and said for everyone to hear “I will take her back then and wait until the guard is in place.”

 

Cassandra replied “As you wish Solas.”

 

Solas took Gwen by the arm and lead her out the chantry doors back towards her quarters.  He watched her take the key from her jacket pocket and fumble with it a few times before the door finally opened.  He led her through the doors and sat her on the bed, taking off her jacket and boots and trying to tuck her into bed.  They both sat in silence for a few moments until a knock on the door made her jump.  Solas, got up from the chair at the desk and answered the door.  He opened the door and let Ser Rylen in.

 

Gwen took the covers and gathered them to her as she crawled towards the corner of the bed towards the wall.

 

Rylen looked down at her and noted her reaction.  Trying to have a soothing voice, he answered “Worry not lass, I will not silence you again.  I will be standing guard outside, do try to get some rest.”  He nodded over to the other elf and walked back outside.

 

Solas walked over to Gwen once again and started speaking again in elvan… the soothing tone she listened to… even though she had no idea what he was saying.  The poetic tone of his voice, slowly making her eyes droop as she finally relaxed and drifted off into the fade.

 

            


	4. Learning to Play with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to play with magic and cute time with Josephine ahead. Enjoy :) Updating for errors as I catch them.

Cassandra walked down the dimly light stone hallway once again as she did the day before… but this time for a far different group of prisoners.  She entered the dimly lit cells yet again in a fowl mood…  This time with just cause, she told herself.  She walked over to the two men standing in front of the cells, noticing Cullen pacing back and forth behind Adan.  Adan was bent over one of the prisoners, inspecting the damage that had been inflicted the night before.  Cassandra asked “What is his condition?”

 

Adan looked up at the Seeker and answered “Well, it looks like this one has a number done on him.  Bunch of scratches on him, a few bite marks and a dislocated knee.  The one over to the right has some bruising on his back, and this one over there just seems to be kicked in his… bits.  Feisty little one we seem to have on our hands.”

 

Cullen replied “I would have to agree… she does seem to be full of surprises, doesn’t she?”

 

Cassandra nodded and looked at the three men in the cells with squinted eyes, as she asked them “So, why would you attack an unarmed woman without provocation?”

 

The one who had been taken into custody with minimal injuries stood up quickly, pressing his shackled hands to the bars before spitting out “That knife eared bitch helped kill the divine… for this she must die!”  Before huffing loudly and slumping back to the cell walls, defiance and vengeance radiating from his movements and expressions.

 

Cassandra scoffed and sternly answered “She was not responsible for this… she is a victim as much as we all are.  We will find who is guilty and bring them to justice…”  She started to walk out of the cell room and stopped before turning around and stating “Adan, tend to their major injuries and then see to Lord Trevelyan…. We will decide how to deal with them at another time.”

 

Cullen nodded in agreement and followed her out of the room, speaking as they both walked down the stone hallway “I will also arrange to have a guard posted here.”    

 

Cassandra replied “I also want to thank you for your help with Gwenevere, I fear what else might have happened to her had you not arrived.”

 

Cullen answered “As do I… have you heard how she is doing this morning?”

 

She answered “Josephine took her off of Ser Rylen’s hands this morning, she seemed to be in better spirits… she does seem to be resilient.”

 

He nodded and replied “That is good to hear, I will make sure the guards will continue to keep an eye on her so this should never happen again, of that you have my word.”

 

She answered “I talked with Solas this morning as well, he has volunteered to help train her in the use of her newfound abilities.”

 

Cullen answered “I shall speak with the man, it might be wise to keep a Templar on hand during these lessons to help protect her from herself, should the worst happen.”  Cassandra nodded in agreement as they both exited the dungeon hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen stepped from behind the screen with a new outfit on and slowly twirled around in a circle for the overly giddy Josephine.  Feeling the fabric of the dress raise as she twisted in the emerald green dress that Josephine insisted she had to try on.  She stopped twirling and raised an eyebrow and glared over at the gleeful looking ambassador saying “You are having way too much fun… dressing me up like some life-sized doll…”

 

She grinned and took in her new friend in her green dress, loving how it accented her delicate form perfectly, flowing in elegantly in all of the right places.  She replied “Nonsense Gwen… I just thought you would like another change of clothes from those that you arrived in.”

 

She wrinkled her forehead asking “I thought my jeans went great with that vest and shirt you gave me yesterday…”  She took her hands and waved them over the dress before continuing “This… is overkill.  I am not a Barbie doll… how am I supposed to live day to day in something like this?”

 

She grinned and replied “With graze and poise… but for now…” She dug through the pile of dresses laid out on the bed and picked a more practical looking grey dress with a leather looking bodice and handed it to Gwen before adding “This will have to do.”

 

Gwen huffed, rolled her eyes and answered “Fine… I wear the dress… pants just seem so much more practical.”  While she was changing she had a brief flash of what happened the night before and pondered what they had called her… so she asked from behind the screen “Josephine… what does knife-ear mean?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock, as she stood up from sitting on the bed before running behind the screen to grab Gwen’s shoulders before asking “Where did you hear that?”

 

She swallowed and replied “One of the men last night called me a knife-eared bitch…”

 

Josephine wrapped her hands around her shoulders in a hug before answering “Knife-ear is a derogatory term that some people use for elves…”

 

Gwen looked up at her and pointed to her ears and replied “Knife-ear?  Really that is all they could come up with?  I look at them and I think they are elegant and pretty…”

 

It was at that time both women were surprised by the spoken reply from Solas “Our ears are one of our distinguishing features da’len… it is an insult that bothers some of us, but I see it as no more of an insult than saying that someone has a nose or feet.”

 

Josephine snuck out from behind the screen to greet the elf “We did not hear you enter Solas… how are you doing this morning?”  Trying to get back her composure from being surprised.

 

Solas nodded and greeted “I am well, I was going to ask if Gwen wanted to join me in some lessons… but she seems to be otherwise occupied…”

 

Gwen called out from behind the screen “If you give me just a moment I’ll be out…”  As she scrambled to get the last tie of the leather bodice in place, she took her hands and ran it down the fabric smoothing it before stepping out from behind the screen.  She looked at the man and noticed his grin as she stepped out, before stating “I would love to learn how to use my… newfound abilities… that is if Josephine is alright with this?”

 

Josephine looked almost disappointed when she saw that Solas was taking her away, but not wanting to hog her entirely to herself, she answered “Of course… you have much to learn, do see me later after dinner, we can begin on your reading lessons.”

 

Gwen smiled and answered “It’s a date, see you later hun.”  Before taking Solas by the arm and walking him out of the room and half way down the hall before finally releasing her breath.  She then turned and faced him, looking up into his eyes before saying “Thank you… I was afraid of how many more of these things she would force me to try on for her amusement… Now what did you have in mind Solas?”

 

Solas motioned for her to follow as they both walked out the chantry doors and down the pathway towards the main gate, speaking as they walked “I was thinking on my offer from yesterday and think it would be a good time to see where your magical strengths lie, Commander Cullen and I had a talk this morning and he believed it vigilant to have a Templar on hand should it be necessary.  I tried to tell him that it would not be needed, but he insisted.  So, wanting to help keep the relative peace we have here, I agreed to his… condition.  Ah, here is the man now.”

 

Half way through the settlement they walked up to a familiar figure leaning against the stone wall, yawning heavily before Gwen recognized him as Ser Rylen… she asked “Do you ever sleep?”

 

He chuckled briefly and replied “Until a few moments ago, yes…  I just think our dear Commander just wants to have a familiar face assigned to you… personally I think he just doesn’t want to subject anyone else to your antics.”

 

She grinned evilly back at him as she replied “Be warned I do have another song up my sleeve… just for you.”

 

He shook his head and laughed again, sarcastically replying “Just for me?  I feel honored… lead the way Solas…”

 

With that the three of them ventured to an open space away from the camp with what looked like a test dummy set up in a clearing in the snow.  Ser Rylen found a tree stump in the clearing at sat down as he watched the two elves talk.

 

Solas and Gwen both walked to the middle of the clearing about fifteen feet between them and the combat dummy and stopped.  Solas started out his lecture “There are many types of magic, I can show you the basics and see if any of them seem to be more natural to you as a start.”  He held up his hand in a palm up gesture in front of him and a slow burning flame appeared hovering above the palm of his hand.  He continued “This would be what frightened you at first, this is just a simple flame.”  With a gesture he closed is palm and the fire vanished.  He motioned for her to mimic the way his hand was out front of him and nodded when she complied.  He continued “Good.  Now close your eyes and picture that flame, feel its warmth radiate from your palm.”

 

Gwen did as she was told and closed her eyes, tried to picture fire in her palm and remembered what all the roaring fires in fireplaces looked like, then how her lighter in her backpack created the small flame.  She closed her eyes tighter and wrinkled her forehead trying to feel the flame… she opened her eyes and saw nothing.  She grunted and looked over to Solas who was standing in front of him and told him “I don’t think it is working…”

 

He chuckled lightly and replied “Try once more da’len… relax”  He watched her close her eyes and try again, after a few moments of nothing happening he circled around beside her, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other reached out to mimic what her hand was doing, lightly touching her hand with his own, letting his own magic flow through her to give her the slight nudge she needed.  With that action a small flame appeared in her hand and he stopped his aid, watching as she opened up her eyes and saw the flame just existing above her own palm.  He looked down at her and replied “I just gave you a small nudge, you are maintaining that on your own.”

 

Gwen just stared at her own hand, not believing her eyes… she was dumbstruck and all that she could say was “Whoa…”  She watched the flames dance across the air in front of her for a few moments and closed her hand, with that movement the fire ceased.  She looked up at Solas who was still standing beside her, he had just released his grip on her side and took a step back.  She asked “Should I try again?”  He nodded and just watched.  She tried to remember what it felt like, and tried to summon that feeling again in her hand.  With a few moments effort the small flame appeared once more.  She closed her hand and jumped up and down in her excitement loudly proclaiming “I did it… I can’t believe I did it…”

 

He watched her gleeful reaction and waited for her little celebration to end before he suggested trying another school of magic.  He repeated his lessons going through ice, lightning, telekinesis for a few hours with difficulty and varying degrees of success.  Finally, he wanted to try something different in this lesson, trying out healing magic instead of offensive abilities.  He went and took a small dagger he had in his pouch and placed a small cut upon the tip of one his fingers.  He asked her “Do you remember how it felt when I healed your nose and lip yesterday?”  She nodded and he continued now take you hand and place it on my wound, try to feel that energy from yesterday and see if you can heal this.

 

Gwen stepped up to him and took his finger in her hand and concentrated within seconds a green glow emanated from her hand and she watched the small would close up as it were not there at all.  She looked up at his face and asked “Was that good?”

 

He nodded and answered “That seemed to come easier than any of the other magics we have tried today.  It seems you will be skilled in healing magic.”

 

She smiled and added “Fire didn’t seem so bad either once I got the hang of it.  But you are right healing, that did seem like the easiest for me.”

 

He thought about it for a moment and answered “Alright, for now we will make those two schools of magic our focus of study… we should venture out into the other schools to help give you a more rounded experience in the craft once you are more skilled.  I think I know what type of staff we should have commissioned for you now.  I will talk with our resident crafter to arrange for one to be made.”  He looked over at the untouched combat dummy and said “We should get you some practice using your magic on a far away target… this time you will have more weapons in your arsenal should fools like those form last night choose to bother you again.  Now take your hand like I had you do before and create a flame.”  He looked over at her and she complied with his wishes, he continued “Now make it larger… good… now take your hand and try to throw it at the dummy over there.”

 

Gwen tried as he asked and hurled the ball of fire towards the target and watched it fly through the air and hit the snow to the left of the target about five feet away…  She huffed, and pulled her hair behind her ear with her hand before giving it another shot.  She tried again, concentrating on the flame trying to throw it where she wanted it… this time barely missing her target.  She groaned and tried once again, saying to herself in a whisper “Well third times the charm…”  Before throwing another fireball through the air, finally making a direct hit on the target igniting the dummy.  She would have jumped up and down this time… but she just felt so warn out.  Who knew magic would be so tiring… she went and found a nearby log and sat down.

 

Solas watched his young pupal with pride with her accomplishment and followed her over to the log and sat next to her asking “Tired da’len?”

 

She gave a deep sign and answered “Yes… I just feel so drained.”

 

He answered “Your endurance will grow with practice… for now I think we have done enough.”  He looked over to Ser Rylen who had long since fallen asleep on his stump and laughed quietly, continuing “It seems we did not need his presence after all… but I can see the Commanders concern.”

 

Gwen was puzzled by this statement and asked “Why was he here anyway?  To silence me should I accidently set myself on fire or something?”

 

Solas nodded and answered “In a manor speaking, yes.  That would be part of his purpose here… to silence you should your magic overwhelm you before you could harm yourself or others.  He is also here to make sure you do not harm others should you be taken in by possession from demons.”

 

Her eyes widened at the sound of that… she had to repeat “Demons?...  Really?  Demons?”

 

Solas nodded and answered “Yes, as a mage, demons will be drawn to us from the fade and will attempt to use us as a method to gain access to our world.  Should you give into their temptations, you will lose yourself and become and abomination… which Templars are trained to destroy.”

 

She looked over at the sleeping Templar and asked “So he came here prepared to kill me today?”

 

Solas explained “Nothing we were going to attempt today would have been dangerous enough to warrant that… I would have stopped you myself before he would have been needed.  In this world, untrained mages such as yourself are considered a great risk.  So, the chantry believes for your own protection and for the protection of those around you, a Templar is needed to help you learn safely… As of right now… like myself, you are considered an apostate.  Since neither of us have spent time in the circle.”

 

She looked up at him and questioned “What is the circle?”

 

He replied “The circle is where most people who are found to be gifted in magic are sent to be trained by other mages.  This also helps them be protected from the outside world that would persecute them.  Templars are there to help keep the peace in the tower as I understand it.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and asked “So magic is feared here?”

 

He looked down at the ground and answered “Like many things… people fear that which they do not understand.”

 

Her stomach grumbled and she sighed to herself, looking over at the sleeping Templar across the way asking “Do you think we would get in trouble if we just left him there like that?”

 

Solas laughed quietly to himself and answered “As amusing as the thought would be, I think you are right… it might be assumed that we did something to him.  We should wake him and be on our way.”

 

She slowly walked towards Ser Rylen and debated on how best to wake him… speaking up she said “Ummmm… Ser Rylen… Mr. Templar…”

 

At this he shot his head up in a start and looked around seeing the two elves standing there expectantly, he shook his head and answered “How long was I out for?”

 

Solas answered “For a few hours, you missed the whole lesson…”

 

Ser Rylen facepalmed at the realization, quietly muttering “Cullen is going to kill me…”

 

Gwen gave a crooked smile and offered “We won’t tell if you won’t…”

 

Rylen looked up at the two mages and dropped his head, replying “I thank you for the offer, but I will let him know myself.  I am glad to see that your lesson went well.”

 

The three of them walked back to camp and Gwen watched as Ser Rylen went to go talk to another man, with blonde hair and armor adorned with a long red fur.  She stopped in her tracks and asked Solas “Is that the man who helped me the yesterday?”

 

Solas nodded and replied “Yes, that is Commander Cullen.”

 

She turned to Solas and said “I thank you for your lesson today and I shall see you at dinner… but I need to talk to him, to thank him for coming to my aid last night… and to try to make sure he is not too hard on Ser Rylen for us.”

 

Solas nodded and replied “I shall see you soon then, da’len.”  Before walking away towards the main gates.

 

She walked up behind Commander Cullen, he was talking with Ser Rylen and she overheard him saying “I know you have not had a lot of sleep lately… but you are there for her protection as much as everyone else.  Magic can be dangerous, especially in the untested…”  He looked into his eyes and sighed shaking his head before continuing “We will discuss this later, but for now you look dead on your feet, dismissed.”

 

She watched Ser Rylen walk off and the Commander stood there, back to her viewing the frozen lake, hand rubbing the back of his neck, oblivious to her presence. To not startle the man, she slowly walked around him from his side and then walked into his field of vision.  She spoke once his head looked up and he spotted her, saying “You don’t have to be so hard on him… we made it through the lesson in one piece, didn’t even turn anyone into newts.”  She winked at him, hoping her joke would make him laugh.

 

This statement instead stunned him, as he crooked his eyebrows and asked “What do you mean turn someone into newts?”

 

She laughed and shook her head a bit before explaining “Well… you see where I am from it was a joke that magic would turn you into newts, frogs, cats… all sorts of things…”

 

He remembered his conversations with Solas and Cassandra about the strange elf and he had to clarify “But I thought magic didn’t exist where you are from?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders and explained “It doesn’t… we just have stories and old wives’ tales to keep children behaved… like be a good little girl or that mean old witch will take you into her candy house and turn you into a newt and eat you.”

 

This statement confused him even more as he answered “You really do have strange notions of magic where you are from… I have never heard anything like magic performing a feat like that.”

 

She smiled up at him and continued “I would also like to thank you for coming to my rescue last night… I think I would have been much worse for ware had you not shown up when you did.”

 

He bowed his head politely and smiled back, replying “It was no trouble at all my Lady.  I do have to say, I was impressed how you handled yourself before I came in, where did you learn how to fight like that?”

 

She answered “My Mom made me take some self defense courses when I was younger, and made me brush up on them before I moved away from home.  When you live in a not so good part of town it is best to know how to defend yourself, just in case the worst happens.”

 

He replied “A wise woman indeed.”  He reached into a pouch hidden behind his cloak and pulled out a small sheathed dagger and handed it to her, adding “I fear that those may not be the last people that will make an attempt again… we will keep an eye on you while you are present in Haven, but we cannot be everywhere.  It would make me feel, more comfortable if you kept this on you.”

 

She looked at the dagger with the ornate carvings on the handle, taking it out of the sheath and admiring it as it glinted in the setting sun.  She put it back and then attached it to the belt on the leather covering of her dress before saying “Thank you Commander… I will keep it close.”  She looked up at his eyes and noticed they were golden, and looked even better when he smiled… she continued “I will… see you later then.”  Waving as she walked off, hoping she did not look too much like an idiot… or blushed too much.

 

Cullen watched her as she walked off, noticing how the sunset glinted off of her wavy red hair.

 

Gwen walked through the main gates and meandered until she found the tavern, opening the doors and walking in looking for Solas.  She looked up and found him, sitting next to Varric again.  Varric greeted her with a crooked smile saying “There you are Songbird, we were waiting for you…”

 

She sat down and noticed that a bowl of stew and a glass of ale was already there waiting for her.  She smiled and took a few bites before answering “I hope I didn’t keep you two waiting too long.”

 

Solas answered “Not at all, I had just sat down a moment ago myself.  Varric insisted on joining us.”

 

He nodded and answered “I figured with as many questions as you had for me last night, I should come up with a few of my own… am interested in hearing about where you are from.”

 

She took a swig of her ale and asked “Alright Varric, what do you want to know?”

 

He thought about it for a second and asked “Well I have heard the story from Cassandra, but I want to hear it from you… how did you get here?  Well what you remember of it anyway.”

 

She took another long drink before she answered, she told the tale of the church once again, trying to go into more details as Varric asked about things he was uncertain of, he wanted to know what more about things looked like, and finally how she was sucked into the green light with every detail she could remember.  He then asked what a bus was, and was trying to wrap his head around how a carriage could move without an animal pulling it.  Asking “I thought you said there was no such thing as magic in your world… how does a carriage move on its own?”

 

She replied “In my country we stopped using horses as a normal mode of transportation almost a hundred years ago, yes, we still have horses, but only the very wealthy or those on large farms still have them.”  She thought about how to answer his question about how they moved and she honestly answered “I know that our busses have something called an engine in them… and they need a fuel source to burn… which somehow gives them the energy to move.  Once the fuel source is gone they can no longer move until you put more fuel into them… I don’t know how to explain it without it sounding like magic, I am afraid I cannot answer more than that.”

 

He patted her on the back and replied “That’s alright Songbird… we cannot know the answer to everything… that would take the fun out of life.”

 

Solas nodded and answered “I would have to agree with you on that point Varric, always so much to learn and unearth.”  He looked up at the door and noticed Josephine walking in and towards them.

 

Varric followed his eyes and greeted her “Why good evening Ruffles, what brings you to our humble little table?”

 

She gave a diplomatic smile and answered “I was here to barrow Gwen for a while… she asked me to help her learn how to read our texts.”

 

Varric looked over at the elf and asked “You don’t know how to read?”

 

She looked over at the dwarf and answered “I know how to read… just not how to read the written language here… I figure if I am going to be here, I need to learn.  The sooner the better.”  She picked up her bowl and ate the rest of her stew quickly before giving a polite bow to both of them, saying “Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have a headache waiting for me.”  She grabbed Josephine by the arm and walked with her out of the tavern, back to the main chantry building into her office. 

 

Josephine replied “I hope to not be that strict of a tutor to create a headache.”

 

She laughed and answered “No… I didn’t mean it like that… I meant that learning something like this is going to take some getting used to and I fully expect to be frustrated, many many times as I try to wrap my mind around this.”  She watched Josephine pull out a book from the corner of her desk and took a seat, and gesturing for Gwen to take a seat next to her. 

 

A few hours later and several pages of notes done she took her head and let it fall into the book that Josephine was using.  Josephine looked over at her in shock and asked “Gwen… are you alright?”

 

Gwen just groaned loudly into the pages answering with her face still in the book “I think that is all I can do for one day… my brain is full and I don’t want it to start leaking out my ear…”

 

She replied “Well I think it was a good start, we will have you reading in no time at all.  Shall we try this again tomorrow night?”

 

Gwen took her hands and placed them on the desk, pushing herself up from the book before looking at Josephine with a bleary-eyed smile, replying “It’s a date… see you tomorrow.”  Giving a very loud yawn as she stretched while standing.  She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.  Walking literally right into Commander Cullen.  She stumbled and almost fell backwards from the impact. 

 

Cullen’s quick reflexes caught her before she could fall to the ground.  He looked down at her and asked “Are you alright my Lady?”

 

She gave a very awkward laugh and looked up at him hoping her face was not as red as her hair due to her embarrassment, answering nervously “I guess I didn’t look where I was going… Sorry about that…”

 

He smiled down at her and helped her regain her footing before releasing her from his grip, replying “No harm done.  I was here to escort you back to your quarters if you are done for the evening.”  Both of them started walking through the hallway and through the doors as he continued “I thought about what you said about Ser Rylen earlier and decided that perhaps you are right.  I gave him most of the evening off to rest.  I will be standing guard in his stead for the first few hours.”

 

She looked up at him and was glad to hear that he at least listened to her.  She replied “Good, he looked very tired and has had to put up with my shenanigans for the last few days… he has earned a small reprieve.”

 

They both walked in silence the rest of the way as she admired the night sky once more, and both of them stopped once they reached the small hut that was given to her.  She fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door, before opening it and turning around and saying “Goodnight Commander.”

 

He just nodded and replied “Sleep well, my Lady.”  As he watched her turn around and close the door behind her.

 

She locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down until she reached the floor.  She could not believe how much of a complete idiot she was to walk into him like that… She just about kicked herself for her mistake.  After much fuss with ties in her outfit, she flung off her dress to the floor, not caring that it would get wrinkled.  Standing there in just her undergarments pondering what she would wear before looking up and finding a set of nightclothes laid out for her on her bed, she changed into them and crawled in.  Yawning deeply, pulling the covers over her head before sleep finally claimed her a few moments later.


	5. Swinging in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable times ahead :) I know, a bit shorter than my other chapters but just made sense to end it here.

The next two days consisted of Gwen going through a series of lessons with her newfound tutors.  Breakfast with Josephine and Leliana as they both went over the social aspects of the world she found herself in, supervised daytime magic lessons with Solas, dinner with Varric and Solas and evening reading lessons.  She was finally starting to get a hang of the new alphabet and for that she was proud, starting to recognize commonly used words.  Even was able to start getting a legible chicken scratch that she had to call writing… penmanship was never a strong suit back home either, she guessed that some things would never change… even magical powers couldn’t fix that.  These last few days had been a blur of learning, her brain rebelling as it tried to absorb all that was thrown at her, closing her eyes for just a moment.

 

She opened her eyes a second later and almost had a heart attack at what she saw, she found herself sitting on her folding chair leaning on her black card table, that she had pushed into a corner of the room as a makeshift desk.  Her books were stacked in a pile at one end of the table, a pile of unopened mail on the other end, papers and a glass that she forgot to clean up, sitting next to a book that was opened.  She looked around seeing her apartment, boxes still unopened left in neat piles against the far wall.  Her kitchen probably still had that sink full of dishes that she had been too lazy to wash… no dishwasher at this place.  She looked around the room and saw her bed against the other wall, unmade mismatched sheets everywhere with a few choices of clothes thrown across it, she couldn’t decide on what to wear so the rejects were left there, laying across her mattress as she left them before she had gone to class.  Her tv, one that she rescued from the dumpster, still sitting on the bookshelf she used as a makeshift stand.  The screen had a line of pixels in it that was always a blue line across its face... Normally that would have bothered her but, you didn’t look a free tv in the mouth when you ate ramen every night.  Rabbit ears on top of it, held in place by push pens in the wall behind it to help keep it in place for the best reception.  Looking around the room she had to frown at the bare walls, she had not had a chance to put up any form of decorations yet.  So, she still had those apartment white walls that reminded her of crazy houses in movies.  A large crack running down the wall originating from the single window with cheap blinds in it, the only sunlight that got into her place. 

 

She looked around some more taking in the familiar sights before she was startled by a voice she did not expect, saying “This is indeed an interesting place, I have never seen anywhere like it before.”

 

She looked up and saw Solas standing in the small hallway that had her closets on either side leading to her bathroom.  He was looking around, almost in awe experiencing that which he had never seen before.  She blushed and looked around at her apartments disheveled stated and apologized “I am sorry for the state it is in… I have not had visitors here yet.”

 

He just nodded and looked around “No need to apologize da’len.  It is just a lot to take in and experience.”

 

She got up from her chair and walked to her kitchen, turned on her sink and started washing the dishes in the sink… embarrassed from its neglected state.  Solas just walked over and observed her work, fascinated by the new sights.  She washed in silence for a few minutes before she finished her sink full of dishes, placing them one by one in the drying rack on the counter before looking up to him and asking… “Did you want anything to drink or a snack?  I am afraid I don’t have much to offer.”

 

Smiling, he chuckled lightly before replying “I am fine, but thank you for the consideration.”

 

She just looked at him confused and huffed, taking her hand and brushing her hair behind her ear… it was then she realized that it was pointed, not rounded when she gasped again in shock.  It hit her… this shouldn’t be possible.  She looked up at him inquisitively and asked “How did this happen?  This isn’t real is it?”

 

Solas thought about how to respond for a moment, before answering “You are correct in a sense… this is the fade.  The fade reflects what we have seen, I let it take a form that is familiar to you as to not startle you too much by my appearance.”

 

Raising one eyebrow, she asked “So you are really here with me, not just a figment of my imagination running away with me?”

 

He nodded and answered “That is correct, I am seeing what you are seeing.  I look around and see many things that are new and fascinating to me… I will endeavor to keep my curiosity in check.”

 

She chuckled awkwardly and replied “Well if you have questions feel free to ask away… welcome to Earth I guess… well the small part of it I called home.”

 

Solas looked around and could not resist asking questions “I look at your home and see light coming from those things on the ceiling, but they do not appear to be flames, what are they?”

 

She looked up at the light fixture in the ceiling of her kitchen and pointed up asking “You mean these?”  Solas nodded and she continued “These we call light bulbs… I just know that we have something called electricity that I pay a fortune for to run them… I don’t think I can accurately explain how it works.  I just know they have these little metal wires in them that glow white hot when they are turned on.”  She walked over to her fridge and opened the door, showing him how the light turned on as she added “We have lights like these on a lot of things, and in most rooms.”

 

Solas walked behind her and took a peak inside the fridge and noticed the temperature change, asking “So this large box is to keep food cold?”

 

She nodded and then opened up the freezer, explaining “And this one is to keep things frozen… no ice magic here to do that.  Though we did find a way of our own to keep our food from spoiling as fast… if you would like take a look around, ask away.”  She watched him wander around her small apartment asking questions on what he did not know, she tried to explain the best she was able, apologizing for not knowing how a lot of the gizmos she used everyday worked… only that they just did.  Also, she had to try very hard to not giggle when he amused himself with the light switches for a few moments.  After a bit of time passed, she pondered and had to ask “Would we be able to go somewhere else or just hang out in my apartment?”

 

Considering her request for a brief moment, he walked up to her and took her hand in his.  He then instructed “I want you to close your eyes and picture a place, somewhere you know very well, somewhere you can picture with vivid detail.  I will help you.”

 

Doing as he asked and closed her eyes, trying to picture her favorite spot growing up… she felt his other hand touch her shoulder and felt magic spread through her system.  When she opened up her eyes again she could not believe it.  She saw her favorite park… the one she went to go clear her thoughts at night when she could not sleep when she lived at home.  She watched Solas also open his eyes and take in his surroundings.  She reached up and took his hand and tugged, indicating that she wanted him to follow.  Leading him down the concrete path until they reached a small play ground with a few benches in the grass.  She led him off the path and onto the gravel, walking past the slide and the seesaw until she came to what she wanted.  Grabbing the chains of one of them she sat down on the swing and motioned for him to do the same.  She watched him mimic her actions and take the swing next to her.  She took her feet from the ground and let the swing gently rock back and forth as she looked up to the sky explaining “This is where I would go to organize my thoughts… it was peaceful here.  Could see the whole sky and just swing.”

 

Solas looked up at the sky with her and noticed the single moon in the night sky, he asked “So this is the moon you are used to seeing?”

 

She nodded and answered “Yes, only one.  And these are my stars.”  She pointed out to a series of stars and said “If you look over to here you can see Orion” She then pointed to another set of stars saying “There is the big dipper… and over here is the little dipper.”

 

He followed her hand trying to see the pictures that she saw in the stars, looking to see familiar patterns of his own, frowning when he could find none.  He pondered what he was sitting on, so he asked “What manor of chair is this?”

 

She looked over to him and giggled, then she explained “This is a park, where children go to play outside… though I always came at night because there were no children then and it is quiet.  We are sitting on a swing set, if you watch me can show you how it works.”  She took her legs and pushed and forced her body to allow the steady flow through the air as she swung, higher then higher.  She looked over at him watching and said as she came back down “This is for fun, try it.”  Smiling at him as she passed by him again on her way back up.

 

He tried mimicking her motions, after some effort getting his own momentum going, gliding through the air.  She looked over at him and smiled, he asked “Like this?”

 

She laughed on her way back down as she passed him and said “See?  I told you this was fun… now watch this…”  Swinging harder to get a little bit more height she waited until she reached the apex of her swing.  She jerked the chain with her hands pushing her legs up and over, between the chains flipping backwards off the swing and landing in the gravel below, her knees bending slightly upon impact.  Once she realized she stuck the landing, she stood up like a gymnast with her hands up in the air, then turned around to see his reaction.  She pouted when she watched him just shake his head and smile.  Crooking an eyebrow, she replied “Are you going to be like my Mother and tell me how I am going to break my neck doing that?”

 

Putting his feet down on the gravel to slow himself to a gentle stop, before looking up at her standing in front of him.  He answered with a sly grin on his face “I wouldn’t let that happen do you da’len, but we can talk about this more when you wake up.”

 

It was then she sat up, gasping for breath as she found herself in her bed, unsure of how she got there.


	6. For Now Begins... the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition what a show... sorry loved that movie ;) Props if you get the reference. She finally gets to briefly meet Lord Trevelyan as the Inquisition is officially formed.

He had checked up on her several hours ago, finding her feverously rubbing her temples and frowning over a book as she tried to make out its text.  Scribbling notes onto parchment with one of those ingenious writing utensils she came with.  He could not comprehend having to learn how to read all over again in a different system of symbols… the thought made his already aching had hurt more.  Walking back into to Josephine’s office he spoke a quiet greeting of “My Lady…”  Then stopped at what he saw before him.  Lady Gwenevere was fast asleep with her face sitting on the open pages of one of the books she was trying to learn from.  Her hand still barely holding onto her pen as it made slight markings on the page, her hand slightly twitched as she slept.  Noting the candle had almost burned down to its wick, he blew it out and gently spoke again “My Lady…”  He watched as she stirred slightly, mumbled something he could not comprehend and resumed her slumber. 

 

Noting her heavy sleeping, he thought of the strain that position had to be putting on her back and neck… he knew the knots that would form from this sleeping position all too well and did not wish this inflection upon the sleeping maiden.  Carefully he rotated the chair, and slipped one arm behind her back and one under her knees lifting her up, she was so small, almost like a child in stature.  With ease he carried her through the chantry, wrangling the double doors with one hand while keeping the sleeping maiden in his arms proved to be a challenge… but with perseverance he succeeded.  Stepping outside under the moonlight she shivered in the cold breeze and snuggled her face into his ensemble, trying to get warm.  With this, he sped up his pace to a brisk walk as he carried his sleeping charge. 

 

Reaching her lodgings, he opened the door with one hand and pushed it open with his knee.  Walking in he turned around and carefully shut the door with his foot before placing her on her bed.  He watched her for just a moment as she rolled over to her side and grabbed her pillow with her arms, as if embracing it for a hug.  This made him smile a bit, as he shook his head and went to work on taking off her boots.  Figuring out the lacing, he untied the knots and unlaced her boots enough to slide her feet out, setting them on the floor next to the bed.  He looked around the room for a blanket to throw over her, but frowned when he could not find one.  With careful effort he lifted her legs up and slid the comforter out from under her, gently covering her sleeping form.  Making sure she was comfortable, he quietly opened the door and shut it behind him.  It was a voice in the dark that startled him from his thoughts.

 

Varric asked “Songbird alright there Curly?  I saw you carry her into her house.”

 

Cullen groaned at his nickname, answering “Lady Gwenevere fell asleep reading, so I took her back to her quarters to rest.”  He pondered his actions for a moment… not to long ago he would have shuddered at the thought of carrying a mage so.  But now he had carried her and was concerned for her comfort.  He smiled at himself at this realization… small strides towards his endless repentance for the man he used to be.

 

The dwarf chuckled lightly to himself, before replying “Glad to hear it Curly… glad to hear…”  As he let his mind ponder to the endless possibilities his wandering mind could conjure.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen rubbed her eyes and wondered how she got into her room.  Looking at her attire she noted she slept in the same outfit she had worn the night before, and her boots were taken off, neatly placed next to her bed.  She got up and got ready for the day when she heard a commotion outside.  Hastily putting on her boots, she was finishing tugging her dress where she wanted it as she walked out the door.  She stepped outside and witnessed what had to be the entire population of Haven just standing around awestruck, murmuring to each other.  Walking around the outside of the crowd she found Solas sitting on one of the stone walls leading to a staircase and she looked up to him and asked “What’s with the block party? It a holiday I don’t know about yet?”  Jumping up on the wall to sit down next to him as she looked at his face expectantly for a clue.

 

Chuckling at her small joke he replied “It seems Lord Trevelyan has finally awakened.”

 

Gwen asked “That is the man who fell out of the fade when I did right?”

 

He replied “You would be correct da’len.”

 

She looked at all of the people and wondered, so she asked “All of these people are here for that?  Why?”

 

Looking over at her, he responded “The stories have spread and now they are calling him the Herald of Andraste.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and asked “So… we both fall out of the fade and he gets called that?”  She sat there for a moment staring at her boots and considered the glowing mark on his hand that had almost killed him while he slept.  Also remembered all of the scrutiny she had received with her own story.   She then continued “Well… I don’t have a magical green mark on my hand that tried to kill me… and perhaps maybe I don’t want that kind of attention… my story is hard enough to swallow as it is.”

 

He smiled at her and answered “I think you may be right to let him take this mantle.”

 

Looking up from the ground again to gaze at him and quipped “I guess as an elf we get no fancy titles… so here sits Gwenevere… the girl with the preposterous stories and the most unimaginable luck in the universe.”

 

Chuckling at this proclamation, he replied “Varric gave you a nickname already, and as far as they go… Songbird is not a horrible one to acquire.”

 

Smirking back at him she winked and joked “Doing my part to pester Templars… one song at a time.”  Looking around she noticed that the crowd had started to disperse, people going back to their duties.  Remembering what she could of how she got here in the first place she vaguely remembered being pushed, curious she asked “Do you think I might get in trouble for punching the Herald in the arm for pushing me?  Or is that a bad idea to do to a religious figure?” 

 

He replied “I think some members of the chantry may not be so opposed to the idea… but as for the current crowd I would refrain from that thought for now.  That push probably saved your life.”

 

Remembering how much that landing hurt and the few bruises she had afterwards she sighed and answered “Perhaps you are right… but he could have pushed me more gracefully so I didn’t at least take a swan dive to the ground… it might have hurt less.”

 

While they were speaking a middle-aged man dressed in white robes, a black cap covering his hood and a red tabard came up to the sitting elves.  He pointed a finger at Gwen and loudly proclaimed “Chain her!  She needs to go on trial for what she has done!”  He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her off of the wall.

 

Gwen fell to the ground on her knees and managed to get her arm away from this aggressive man.  She yelled at him “What the hell do you think you are doing?  I haven’t done anything wrong!”

 

The man went a grabbed for her arm again and was stopped by two sets of arms this time, pulling him away from the girl.  He looked up and saw Solas and Cullen pull him away from Gwen.

 

Cullen huffed in anger, demanding “Just what do you think you are doing Chancellor Roderick?”

 

Chancellor Roderick forcefully pulled his arms away from both of the men and stepped back, harshly explaining himself “She needs to be taken to Val Royeaux for trial for murdering the Divine and forming the breach!”

 

Gwen pulled herself from the snow and brushed off her skirt before standing up and glaring up his eyes, trying to look as furious as she felt.  Growling at him “I had nothing to do with this!  I have already been through all of this once before!”

 

Another female voice spoke up from behind Chancellor Roderick who responded “Did you not listen to what we discussed before… leave us before we have you forcibly removed.”  Gwen looked around him, seeing Leliana step up with a man who she thought she recognized.  She was not quite sure of who he was... she couldn’t quite place where she had seen him before.  He was tall, muscularly built, with short dark brown hair and a bit of stubble growing in.

 

This man also spoke up “You will leave this girl alone, she is just as innocent in all of this as I am.”

 

Glaring around at all of the faces surrounded him, Chancellor Roderick straightened his uniform and warned “You have not heard the last of this… I have connections.”  Before stomping off towards the entrance.

 

Gwen signed and joked as soon as he was out of earshot “Shesh… I didn’t expect to find the Spanish Inquisition here…”  Looking down at the ground as she finished.  Hearing a gasp from Leliana she looked up at her and pondered the inquisitive look on her face before asking “What?  Was it something I said?”

 

Leliana raised her eyebrow and asked “How did you know?  We are reinstating the Inquisition of old to investigate this…”

 

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion and asked “It is a joke where I am from… really?  The Inquisition?”

 

Cullen answered “Why yes… why would it be a joke?”  Confused by her reaction to the word.

 

Gwen laughed slowly to herself and face palmed before answering “The Spanish Inquisition where I am from, was known for being…. Waaaaay too inquisitive.”  Doing wide hand gestures to help emphasize the word way.

 

The dark-haired man laughed at her joke and waked up to her.  With a smile and a quick arm movement he offered Gwen his hand.  She reluctantly took it and his appearance seemed to spark a memory… she did not recognize him at first, but now that he was all cleaned up and in proper lighting… no wonder her mind could not place him.  She took his hand and lightly shook it as he introduced himself “I am Maxwell Trevelyan… you must be the girl I fell out of the fade with.”

 

She just nodded shyly and responded “Gwenevere Johnson… though I just prefer to be called Gwen… never been one for formal names.”  Twisting her foot nervously in the snow as she spoke.  Looking back up at his face she continued “I am glad to see you woke up… after seeing you in that cell for so long I thought you were going to die in there like that chained to the floor.”

 

Maxwell gave her a cocky grin and brushed one of his hands through his hair before retorting “Going to take more than a maker given mark and a hole in the sky to bring me down.”  Winking at her as he walked off with Leliana, talking very animatedly with each other as they left.

 

Cullen looked at the interaction and fell back on an old nervous tic, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand while responding “That would be who some are calling the Herald of Andraste”

 

Gwen smiled at him and replied “Awfully sure of himself, isn’t he?”

 

Solas shook his head and answered “He does have skills to back up that confidence, and he does not seem so brutish once you get to know him.”

 

Cullen saw the look between the two elves and could tell when he became the third wheel, giving a polite nod of his head towards Lady Gwenevere and saying “I am glad to be of assistance my lady.  I will help ensure you will be safe here, of this you have my word.”  Walking off towards the front gate leaving the two elves to themselves once again.

 

She watched him walk away and smelt her clothes, before joking with Solas “I swear I have washed… was it something I said?”

 

Shaking his head, Solas answered “As I understand it he is a former Templar… and probably is not completely comfortable yet in the presence of mages… and with us both being here, I can see his reluctance to stay.”  Giving her an answer, but keeping his thoughts to himself… he had caught the man staring at her very intently from time to time.

 

Gwen’s stomach grumbled and she flushed red, laughing awkwardly to herself as she replied “It always finds the quietest moments to say… feed me.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Solas replied “That is not a problem you alone have… I think most of us share in its vocal cries… shall we appease it?”

 

Feeling a little less awkward, she nodded and joked as they walked to the tavern “Yes… it is a savage beast that needs to be well fed or else it will find a way to burst out of my stomach and eat unsuspecting cute things like birds and puppies.”

 

Solas chuckled quietly at her joke and retorted “Though I would not recommend puppies… are a bit to stringy and tough for my tastes.”

 

She laughed at his banter, answering “Well then we shall have to be satisfied with local druffalo… as long as they are grass fed.”  Winking at him as they both entered the tavern.

 

Varric noticed both elves walking through the door and he shouted across the room “Chuckles!  Songbird!  I saved a spot for you over here!”  Standing up on his chair and waving to get their attention.

 

Gwen, looked over at Solas and shrugged, walking over to the dwarves table.  Taking a seat next to him, while Solas sat on the other side of the table.  After claiming his seat, Solas got up and went to go get food for Gwen and himself as Varric stole her attention.  She thought his over enthusiasm on seeing them both was endearing and had to poke fun of him “Didn’t have to stand on your chair to get our attention hun.  We could hear you loud and clear.”

 

Giving off a roguish grin he replied “What are friends for?  I was just happy to see you up and waking of your own accord this morning, you had me worried last night Songbird.”

 

She blinked in confusion a few times before stuttering out “What do you mean Varric?”

 

Looking up at her with a question of his own on his face, he asked “You mean you don’t know what happened last night?”

 

Shaking her head, she answered “I remember studying in Josephine’s office after she had went to bed, then next thing I know I was awake in my own bed.”

 

Varric put his elbows on the table, resting his face on his hands, anxious to tell this tale “When I was going home after drinks last night I saw Curly carrying you back to your place… Are you sure there is not more to that story than that?”  Looking for any juicy gossip he could get his hands on.

 

She just stared at him for a second and asked “Who’s Curly?”

 

He laughed and shook his head, answering “That would be my nick name for Commander Cullen.”

 

She gasped in shock at this, demanding conformation “Cullen took me back?  Really?... Then how come this morning he seemed to not want to stay in my sight for more than was required…”  She had to rethink the whole event from this morning… surely Solas had to be right on something about him not wanting to be in her presence…  Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bowl being placed in front of her.  She ate in silence as she watched the Varric and Solas talk, pondering the possible implications of today’s interaction, not paying attention to a word between them.  Perhaps she was just reading too much into this…  She needed to stop this.  Pulling herself from her little solace, she looked up and asked Solas “What will we be learning today?”

 

Varric went and patted Gwen on her back saying “Well there you are, we thought you went off in your own little world there for a moment.”

 

She almost choked on her porridge, coughing to clear her windpipe before answering “You gave me much to think about Varric… that is all.”

 

Solas answered her question by saying “Today I thought we would work on barrier magic.”

 

She wasn’t sure on what all that entailed, so she asked “Barriers?”

 

He nodded and replied “Barriers are a magic sort of shield that protect, the recipient from incoming harm from spells or attacks.”  He looked over at the dwarf and thought for a moment before continuing “Actually Master Tethras, if you would join us for todays lesson, your crossbow would be of great benefit for our learning mage.”

 

Varric went and patted his crossbow lightly, saying aloud “Not to worry, Bianca won’t hurt you…”

 

She looked over at the dwarf and had to question “You named your crossbow Bianca?  Oh wait… I guess in my world we are known to name our cars, and other various things… so maybe not so strange after all to name a weapon.”

 

Varric chuckled at this comment and retorted “Glad to hear you think so.  We would be happy to help.”  He pointed at Solas as he continued “You just need to make sure I don’t accidently shoot Songbird… Bianca doesn’t like hurting her friends.”

 

He nodded and Solas replied “I will help ensure that no one will be harmed, of that you have my word.”

 

Much of the morning was spent getting Gwen to be able to product and maintain a steady barrier.  She got so excited that she jumped up and down when she finally got one, and her celebration made it fail… causing her to get pelted in the forehead with the small rock that Varric had thrown at her.  Solas had wanted to start it off small, wanting to not make it hurt too bad should she fail… she was glad it was just a rock and not Bianca… because that would have hurt.  Solas went to heal the lump on her face before calling it off for a break for lunch.  After food and a bit of a pep talk, she was ready to try again.  With her enthusiasm regained, she put up barrier after barrier, as she began to work with harder and harder things to block.  Starting with rocks, then moving to bolts from Bianca… not aimed directly at her, but close enough to graze past her face… Varric was one hell of an accurate shot… and for this she was grateful.  And finally ended with both Varric shooting at her and Solas hurling a few fireballs at her at the same time.  After spending hours working on keeping a barrier on herself, she fell to her knees panting from exertion.   Wanting to just fall into the snow for a moment to feel the coolness on her face.  She changed her mind on that thought as she felt the snow start to melt through and make wet knee prints on her skirt.  Instead she got up and sat on a nearby rock, taking her hand in the snow to get a small snowball to wipe across her face to cool her down for just a moment.  Both Solas and Varric walked over to her with concern.

 

Varric asked “You alright Songbird?”  Strapping Bianca on his back as he asked.

 

She dropped the snow she had in her hand to the ground and looked up at them, taking her sleeve and wiping the water from her face, hoping it cleaned off the sweat she felt like she was covered in.  Answering “I think so… I just feel like I have run a marathon…”

 

Solas had not heard this word before, so he asked “What is a marathon?”

 

She facepalmed again… she had to stop using Earth words so much… She explained “A marathon is something that people run in for fun… it is a 26-mile race… something that I think only crazy people do.”

 

Varric raised his eyebrows and asked “People think that running that far is fun?  That sounds more like torture to me…”

 

She laughed and replied “I would have to agree… I was lucky to be able to run one mile before passing out… let alone 26.  But I think I have had enough for today, I think I need to go clean myself off and change out of these wet clothes.”

 

The three of them walked back into Haven and parted ways once she had gotten back to her small abode.  Taking her bucket in her room she carried it over to the well, where she got some water and carried it back to her place.  Once inside, she used the trick that Solas had shown her on how to heat up water.  Submerging her hand in the cold water, channeling fire magic to heat the water to a warmer and more desirable temperature.  She then stripped down and washed the sweat and grime off of her from today, washing her hair with a cloth and the warm water.  Before changing into her jeans and a top that Josephine had given her.  She would frown at seeing her back in her pants again… but she had been wearing too many skirts for her liking as of late.  She took her dagger in its sheath and placed it in her back pocket.  Looking at her backpack she was reminded of a thought from earlier, she dug through the front pocket and grabbed one of the pens from its pouch and placed it in her back pocket before putting on her boots and venturing back outside.

 

Once outside, she remembered that she had often seen Commander Cullen working out in front of gates of Haven… so she figured he would probably be over there.  Pushing open one of the doors enough for her to slip through she looked out and saw the frozen lake, and a series of recruits seeming to practice fighting drills on the shore.  Next to a couple of tents she looked up and saw the man she was seeking, shouting out instructions at people as his head was buried in some paperwork he was reading over.  She walked up beside him and waved, he didn’t seem to notice her at first, so she took a few more steps closer and got his attention.

 

He glanced up from his paperwork and noticed her auburn hair first, looking at her face he gave a polite nod, saying “Greetings my lady… what brings you amongst the troops this afternoon?”

 

She watched him place his paperwork down, and put a rock on top of it to keep it from blowing away.  She waited for his complete attention before getting up the courage to talk to him again… he was so much bigger than she was, resembling a lion with the fur adorning his armor.  She looked into his eyes and was almost in awe of their color… she had never seen anyone with amber colored eyes like his.  Blinking a few times before she remembered why she was here in the first place.  Shyly, she twisted one of her feet in the snow as she spoke “I was told that I am to thank you for bringing me to my room last night.  I wanted to thank you for the kind gesture.”

 

This is not what he had expected… he was just making sure she made it back to her quarters without issue… he had done the same for other mages while working in the circle before… why should she be any different.  He placed his hand on the back of his neck again nervously before responding “It… it was no trouble at all, my lady.”  He really wished he didn’t have that nervous tic of his… he felt silly.  He continued “I tried to wake you, but you were completely out… so I thought it best to take you back to your room myself.”

 

She flushed red at this and apologized “Sorry about that… I am a bit of a heavy sleeper… my mom used to joke around that you could run a full stampede of cattle through my room and I would sleep through all of it.”

 

Smiling at her joke, he replied “I just did not want you to develop a crick in your neck from sleeping like that… I have done that a few times myself… and the day after is excruciating.”

 

She remembered the other reason she was here and she nervously looked to the ground for a second and got her determination back to not look like a bumbling idiot.  She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pen she had in it, playing with it in her hands as she said “I was told by Josephine that you do a lot of writing too… and as a thank you for last night… well and for this morning too I guess I wanted to give you one of my pens.”  Holding out the pen to him as a gift.

 

He smiled at the thought and answered “There is no need for the gift, I was only doing my duty.”

 

She held it out still and looked more intensely into his eyes and quietly responded “No really… I insist.  Just thank you for watching out for me.”

 

 He took the pen and pressed the button on the top of it, like he had seen Josephine do with hers, and made a quick scribble on the side of the paper.  This ease of use did seem helpful, so he gave a small bow with his head and a gentle smile and answered “Then I thank you for your generosity, my lady.  I shall use it well.”  Carefully placing it, in a pouch on his belt.

 

She was dazed a bit, looking at his grin… she had to get out of here before she went into complete idiot mode.  Blushing she looked to the ground, hoping to hide her redness saying quietly “You are most welcome Commander Cullen… I will see you around.”  She walked off towards the gate, just concentrating on not tripping on things like, rocks… or her feet as she walked through the gate.  Before she beelined to the tavern.  She was greeted by her usual table of friends and was shocked to see Maxwell there.  She just sat down in her chair and accepted the drink that was put in front of her, hoping that mild inebriation would make her forgot how much of a muttering idiot she was not so long before.

 

How I picture Maxwell Trevelyan looking


	7. Old Drinking Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter immediately follows the last. Drinking at the tavern and singing an old drinking song. I did not write this song contained within. It was written by Mike Cross and made famous by the performance done by Brian Bowers.
> 
> Enjoy the shenanigans :)

                                            

 

Gwen had lost track of how many drinks a few ended up being, and before long her speech was slurring and she was almost shouting at people.  Her friends kept on putting glasses in front of her as they celebrated the Maxwell’s awakening and the forming of the Inquisition.  Much jubilation sounded from the tavern that night.  Maxwell had heard that Varric had nicknamed the small elf Songbird and was curious to hear the tale of how she got that title.  Varric told it… exaggerating many details for dramatic effect as Gwen nodded and blushed as he continued. 

 

Varric told the tale of how Gwen masterfully was released from her prison cell with the power of song alone.  Singing the same song over and over again until the poor Templar she had subjugated to it had started to pull his own hair out, and then bashed his head against the walls to not hear it continue on for another second… but she had persisted non the less, thus earning her freedom.

 

Gwen stood up holding her drink, some of it sloshing over the side as she slurred “That’s… nots how it went… he didn’t do that… I sung until I passed out… they let me out the next day!”

 

Varric sighed and shook his head, and answered “And here I was trying to make your story more exciting, but you ruined the mood Songbird.”  Feeling disappointed in his story telling spoiled by her outburst.

 

She stood up slamming her mug to the table and said “Songbird… I’ll show you Songbird… I have a song for you all.”  She stood up on her chair and wobbled a bit, somehow getting her footing before she stood up on the table before the party she sat with and continued.  “This is a drinking song back from where I am from… but first I should explain what a kilt is…  A kilt is a skirt that the men of Scotland wear, they take it veeeery seriously…”  Slurring a few words as she tried to explain.  Taking a few steps down the table she kicked over someone’s drink and began to sing the old Scottish drinking song.

 

“Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair.  And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share.  He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet.  Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street.  Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh.  He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street.” Taking a few more steps down the long table as she began the next verse.

 

“About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by.  And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye.  See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.  Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh.  I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.”

 

“They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be.  Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see.  And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt.  Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth.  Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh.  Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth.”  The end of this verse earned a few whistles from the rest of the tavern as she continued on.

 

“They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone.  Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along.  As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow.  Around the bonnie star, the Scot's kilt did lift and show.  Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh.  Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show.”  This earned a bit more attention from the other patrons as a few more applauded at the end of this verse as she went to finish the Scottish folk song, stepping on someone’s plate of food as she walked down the table again as she finished the last verse.

 

“Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees.  Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees.  And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize.  Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh.  O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize!”  The end of the song earned more whistles from many of the men in the tavern and a very loud chuckle from Varric and Maxwell who then helped her down off of the table, making sure she did not fall on her way down.  Sitting back down in her chair, resting her head on her arms on the table.

 

Varric sat her back down in her chair, patted her very hard on her back and got her another round, reminiscing he confessed “That reminded me of the many times we drank at the Hanged Man with Hawk.  She would have loved that song.”

 

Gwen raised her head from her arms and asked “Who is Hawk?”

 

Maxwell laughed from the other side of the table and responded “She is the Champion of Kirkwall… I bet Varric has all sorts of tales he did not share in that book of his.”

 

The Dwarf raised his mug and smiled, replying “You have no idea…”  Winking as he took a large swig of his ale.

 

Maxwell looked across the table and saw Gwen trying and failing to have another drink.  Looking over at Varric, he stated “I think she has had enough… I will take her home.”

 

Gwen spilled her drink on the table as she yelled in a very slurred manor “I have had enoughs when I says I’ve had enoughs....”  She was interrupted as she felt herself being picked up from behind and slung over a shoulder.  She took her fists and tried to punch his back… but mainly ended up just playfully slapping him on his back, as she yelled “Put me down!  I can walk!”

 

He just laughed as he told his new drinking companions that he would be back in a few minutes.  He carried her from the tavern and started to make his way down towards her lodging as she yelled at him, continuing to try to hit is back and get away from his clutches, but his years of warrior training had made sure the feisty maiden had stayed put, as he walked down the snowy path.  Laughing, he commented over his shoulder “You will just hurt yourself trying to get away, I am just trying to make sure you get home safely.”

 

She continued her pounding and shouting until she saw a hazy figure walk up to the commotion they caused.  As he walked closer, she recognized Commander Cullen, she shouted at him “Commander!  Help me!  This brute will not put me down!”  Slurring a few more times as she yelled, continuing to pummel his back with her tiny fists.

 

Walking closer to the pair of them and smelling the obvious scent of ale that clung to them both.  He raised an eyebrow, as he jokingly asked “Is there a problem Herald?”

 

Grinning and patting Gwen on the back with the hand holding her over her shoulder he replied “I was just making sure she made it home safely… she has had far too much to drink this evening.”

 

Gwen huffed and pouted, wiggling more as she complained “I have not… I can walk on my own!  Commander this oaf will not put me down!”  Wiggling her legs as she yelled.

 

Cullen considered her request and figured that since she was most of the way home, he could supervise the rest of her short trip back to her quarters.  Replying to her request, he answered “I can ensure she makes it back safely from here Herald.”

 

Maxwell smiled and shook his head at Cullen, replying “If you insist… she is all yours. Take good care of her.”  Putting Gwen back on the ground supporting her by the arm as she tried to stand up properly.

 

Cullen nodded at the Herald and replied “Of course.”  Watching her trying to stand on her own, when she seemed stable enough, Maxwell left the two of them, chuckling to himself as he walked back to the tavern for another round.

 

Gwen just stood there for a moment turned around and stuck her tongue out at the retreating Maxwell, before boldly stating “See I told him I could walk.”  Grinning up at Cullen and trying to take a few steps.

 

Cullen walked slowly with her for a few feet and noticed her swerve and almost fall to the ground as she lost her footing.  He grabbed her and let her body slump against his before she hit the ground.  He shook his head and righted her again, asking “Are you sure you are alright my lady?”

 

She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, before looking up at him and squinting, responding “I am fine… I just need the world to stop moving on me for a few minutes… then I can walk just fine!”

 

Cullen chuckled quietly to himself and offered her his arm for support instead.  Deciding that if she could not make it with his help, he would take the Heralds que and carry her again himself… though in a much more dignified manor than he had just seen her in.  He let her brace herself and righted her again and offered “Shall we go now, my lady?”

 

Taking a few steps, she stumbled again, Cullen caught her once more, and this time just let her lean against him, as he put his hand around her waist.  They both started their slow trek across the stone paths leading to her small housing.  One they made it there, Gwen tried to open her door by twisting the doorknob and pulling the door out.  She tried several times and failed and huffed out yelling at the door “Why isn’t this blasted thing working!”

 

Cullen just shook his head and laughed at this display… twisting the nob and pushing the door inwards with ease.  He smirked at her answered “The door pushes inwards my lady…”

 

She looked up at him feeling like a complete idiot and flushed completely red before answering nervously “Oh… I guess it does…”  Laughing awkwardly to herself, as Cullen walked her into her house and helped her to sit down on her bed.  Gwen took off her boots, letting them drop to the floor and crawled under the covers, not bothering to take off any other piece of clothing.

 

Cullen went and searched her small abode and found a bucket, placing it next to her bed, in case she needed it in the middle of the night.  Walking looking up, he had seen her boots thrown haphazardly on the floor, he picked them up and placed them neatly on the side of her bed.  Seeing her tucked already in her covers he smiled and quietly offered “Sleep well my lady.”

 

Gwen just grinned at him and giggled until that giggle turned into a large yawn.  She looked back up at him and answered quietly “You know… you have very pretty eyes…”  Before closing them and passing out on her bed.

 

He was taken by surprise with that comment… surely it had to be the alcohol talking.  Looking over at the sleeping maiden, noticing her facial features, looking so relaxed in her sleep.  He thought quietly to himself, remembering the color of hers and he could almost say the same of her ocean blue ones…  Shaking his head, he stopped that train of thought.  She was a mage, a mage under his care and he had no room for such notions as these going on in his head.  Walking out of the lodging, leaving the sleeping maiden be as he walked back out into the cold, star filled night.


	8. Equine Ineptitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and horses, should be a fun time of fluff and laughs.

Squinting her eyes, she covered them with her arm trying in vain to protect them from the sun’s rays shining through her window, tormenting her as it proudly proclaimed what time of day it really was.  Carefully she sat her self up, trying to ignore the pressure in her head as it felt like her brain was being squished into mush.  Looking around noticed the bucket on the floor next to her and the large glass of water sitting upon the nightstand next to her bed.  Feeling like she had just eaten a mouthful of sand she grabbed the glass of water and chugged it, hoping that would get the nasty taste from her mouth.  Getting up she released that yet again she had slept in her clothes just like she had the night before, her boots were sitting neatly next to the bed, and looking around the room she saw another bucket of water, next to a small stool with a cloth neatly folded on top of it, with a bar of soap sitting in the middle.  Looking up to her desk, she saw a new pair of clothes neatly folded for her.

 

Walking over to the pail of water, she noted that it was still warm.  One of the servants must have been in here recently to supply the clothes and the wash water.  Undressing and sitting upon the small stool, she washed herself of the grime from the previous day, before putting on the new set of clothing and attempting to venture outside.  Stepping outside she squinted her eyes to help block the evil day stars rays, using her hand to help shield the light away from her face.  She dragged herself back to the tavern for a small breakfast… hoping she didn’t need to crawl to make her destination.  Knowing that she had to at least get something in her system before she attempted to tackle the day.

 

Walking through the door she huffed as she walked up to the bar, asking Flissa for some bread and some water before taking a seat at what seemed to be their groups normal table.  Laying her head back on her arms she rested her head on the table as she waited for her meal to be brought to her.  She only sat there for a minute when she heard the loud sound of chairs being pulled away from her table.

 

She kept her head right where it was, not evening bothering to lift it.  Varric laughed and commented “Welcome to the land of the living Songbird… I see you made it back in one piece.”

 

Gwen groaned loudly and kept her head where it was and asked “Can you please go outside and turn the sun off… it is too damn bright… and if you could not shout… that would be great.”  She heard Varric chuckle to himself, patting her on her back as he took the chair to her left.  At that same moment another voice laughed quietly, as the chair to her right also slid out and became occupied. 

 

Another hand was placed on her shoulder, but this time it stayed for a moment, before its owner spoke in a soothing tone asking “Do you need some help with that da’len?”

 

This made her carefully raise her head up and stare at Solas for just a moment with her mouth hanging open, before she asked “You can help with this headache?”

 

Solas nodded and placed his hands on her scalp, concentrating and sending healing through his palms.  After a moment he removed them and asked “Better?”

 

She let out a long sigh and smiled at him, her head still hurt, but it was in much more manageable pain levels now.  She answered “Yes… much better.  I think I can live with this now.  Remind me not to do this to myself again…”

 

Varric chuckled and replied “We can’t have that, now can we?  I cannot wait to see your performance again once we get back.”

 

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she asked “Get back?  Where are you going?”

 

Solas answered “We are to join Maxwell Trevelyan to go locate Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands.”

 

This just raised more questions in her mind so she asked “Who is that?”

 

Varric answered “She seems to be the only one of the Chantry Sisters who seems to want to try to help us, versus throwing the both of you in chains.”

 

She looked up at her two friends and asked “So both of you are going?”

 

Solas replied “Yes, and the Seeker will also be joining us.”

 

Looking down at the table she spoke her mind “What am I going to do all by myself then?”

 

Thinking about it for a moment Solas placed his hand next to hers and waited for her to look up to him, before responding “Continue to practice your magic, Ser Rylan will help keep you out of trouble… I trust him that much.”

 

Varric chimed in as well “Also keep on working on your reading… I may have a book or two waiting for you when you get back.”  Winking as he finished.

 

It was then she heard the door slam open from behind her and a brash voice with a thick accent spoke “So there you two are, if you are prepared the Herald is ready to depart.”

 

Varric rolled his eyes, before betting up and answering “Coming seeker… I’ll catch up with you when we get back kid.  Take care of yourself.”  Patting her on the back as he walked out.

 

She waved good bye to both of them, then started eating her meager breakfast.  After finishing it, she stretched her arms before standing up and walking back out into the sun once more.  It was still bright outside, but not enough to cause pain anymore, Solas had indeed taken the edge off of her affliction of her own creation, and for that she was grateful. 

 

Walking down the courtyard by herself, she went in search of Ser Rylan for his assistance… just as Solas had suggested.  Reaching the gate, she opened it enough for her to slip through and stood there for a moment looking over at the training recruits, looking for the Templar.  She found him in front of one of the tents, giving out drills to the fresh blood.

 

After shouting out another order for them to do ten laps around the lake he looked over at Gwen and greeted her “Morning Lass… I hear I missed quite the show last night.”

 

Gwen flushed bright red and twisted her boot in the snow, answering “I guess I am not going to live that one down am I?”

 

He laughed, replying back with a smirk “I will have to hear that song from you sometime… I hear it was as entertaining as it was scandalous.”  Winking at her as he finished.

 

Laughing awkwardly to herself, she noticed that he was directing drills… usually the Commander did this.  She was confused by the change and wanted to know “Where is the Commander this morning?”

 

Ser Rylan replied “He is over by our meager stables practicing his riding skills.”

 

This made her snap her head up faster than she thought possible, unable to contain her question before it slipped out of her lips, almost yelling “We have horses here?”

 

This was not the response he expected… he answered her “Not as many as we need, but we do have a few here.”  He pointed towards the blacksmith’s and continued “Commander Cullen seems to have one right there.”

 

Gwen followed his pointing and stood there for a moment… Commander Cullen was sitting upon a white horse with large brown spots.  She could not contain her excitement any longer.  She shouted “Horsie!”  Making her way across the camp as fast as her feet could take her, leaving her question to Ser Rylan long forgotten as she just had to meet this magnificent beast herself.  Bringing herself to a halt a few feet from the horse, she just stood there in awe for a moment.  Talking quietly to the animal in a soothing high-pitched voice as she inched closer, before placing her hand on its neck and petting it.  Smile going from ear to ear as she continued to talk and touch the majestic creature in front of her.  So lost in her own world that she did not even hear Commander Cullen ask her a question.

 

He spoke up louder this time and asked yet again “Are you feeling well my lady?”  Wondering if he should be concerned for her mental state.

 

Gwen shushed him and quickly answered “Don’t ruin this for me… let me have this moment… it’s so pretty…”  Almost sniffing back a tear as she had a moment with the horse while Cullen sat upon it, looking down at her like she was a crazy person.  She didn’t care.

 

Cullen just sat there, dumbfounded at her reaction… it was a horse, he didn’t understand what enamored her so.  Grabbing onto the saddle he dismounted the horse and walked around towards his head, holding his reigns to help keep him calm.  Watching Lady Gwenevere’s eyes light up, seeing her joy at petting the noble creature.  Obeying her request, he let her, pet and talk to the animal for a few moments before he spoke up again asking “Are horses not a common thing where you are from?”

 

Taking her eyes off of the horse, she looked over at him and noticed the puzzled look on his face.  She continued petting the horse’s mane while she answered “This is the closest I have ever been to a real horse… horses are not a mode of common transportation anymore… so not many people have them.  Mainly rich people are the only ones who can afford a horse.”  Sadly remembering all of the times she asked Santa for a pony for Christmas as a little girl… and even into her teens and how he never once delivered.

 

Pondering this for a moment he looked over at the young woman, she looked so happy just standing here like this… he wanted to do something to keep that smile on her face so he suggested “How would you like to ride him?  I mean… just around the to the gate and back...”

 

Gwen jumped up and down with her excitement and almost shouted “Yes!  I absolutely would… but how do I get up there?”  Looking up to the saddle… it being so high off of the ground compared to her stature.

 

Cullen chuckled for a moment and replied “You need to try to get your foot up in that stirrup and use it as a step to get on.”  He watched her try and fail to do so for a few moments, then offered “Need a hand?”

 

She looked down at the snow in embarrassment, before looking up and responding “Yes… I do…”

 

He knelt down and made cup with his gauntlets, for her to place her foot for a lift and explained “Put your foot here, I will give you a boost up.”

 

She followed his instructions and stepped onto his hands, before she knew it he was lifting her up in the air and on top of the creature.  She squealed with delight once she was up and situated in the saddle properly.  Looking down at him she asked “So what do I do now?”

 

He shook his head and laughed a bit before answering “For now nothing, just hold on while I take you on a small walk, enjoy the ride my lady.”

 

She was smiling so much and laughing, she was afraid her lips might be stuck like that for ever… as she held onto the saddle’s horn… not knowing where to place her hands.  Helping her to keep her balance as Commander Cullen slowly lead the animal to the gates and back.  She spoke as soon as they got back to the sables “Thank you Commander… you just made my week.  I don’t know how I can thank you for this.”

 

Smiling up at her he replied “It was no trouble at all my lady.”

 

Still sitting up on the horse she now had a major conundrum… how to get back to the ground.  She grabbed onto the horn again and asked nervously “Umm… how do I get down?”

 

Cullen explained “You just need to unhook your foot from that side and use the stirrup over her as a step down.”

 

She nodded and tried, but as she got her one leg up and over the saddle and her foot caught, causing her to come crashing down… right on top of the Commander.  She was grateful for his quick reflexes as he caught her before she hit the ground, and was able to keep himself upright as he gently placed her back on her own two feet.  She turned as red as her hair, before she profusely apologized over and over again… making herself feel even more like an idiot.

 

Shaking his head, he replied “No need to worry about this my Lady, we will get you to be an expert horse rider yet… you just wait and see.”  Offering her a warm smile.

 

Looking up at his grin she had to blink a few times to get back to her senses… that smile of his was dangerous… he had to watch where he pointed that thing lest he make her forget how to do things like walk or breathe.  She spoke with a quiet voice as she asked “Can we try this again tomorrow?”

 

Patting the horse on the neck while he answered “I can do that if you wish, but it will have to be after I am done with my drills and training.  So tomorrow at dusk sound alright?”

 

Without evening thinking she blurted out “Yes!”  She swallowed a bit and then tried to reign in that overenthusiasm and continued “I mean… that would be great I will see you then.”  Hoping she didn’t make a complete fool out of herself, she walked back over to Ser Rylan and remembered her original question for him, to ask if he would help watch her as she practice magic.  And so went her days went, while the Herald and his entourage were away.  Magic practice with Rylen, reading and culture lectures with Josephine and sometimes Leliana and finishing off her long day with riding lessons from Commander Cullen.  So much to absorb every day… so many new things to learn that her brain hurt as much as her muscles did, but she was happy… and for this… she would not trade anything.


	9. Playful Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful banter time... the best kind of banter :) Enjoy some more fluff. Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed my work and comments are always welcomed :)

            

 

Commander Cullen, Josephine and Leliana all stood in their various places around the map, moving markers and adding new ones based on the latest information received in by Leliana’s ravens.  Mother Giselle had been located and was on her way to Haven as they spoke, being accompanied by a few soldiers for her protection.  Horseman Dennet had been found, he had given the group a series of tasks to complete before he risked sending horses to Haven.  All that was left was to erect the watchtowers and the Inquisition would have the horses it so desperately needed.  All three of them agreed that this should take priority and Commander Cullen had gotten a list of troops and laborers to ensure the structures completion.  Reading more of the message, it seemed the Herald and his party were going to spend a bit more time in the Hinterlands, giving aid to the refugees by closing a few more rifts and gathering supplies to keep those seeking aid fed and warm in the harsh Ferelden climate.

 

Leliana moved a marker on the map and grinned as she looked up at Commander Cullen on the other end of the table as he contemplated troop allocations, brow furrowed as he was deep in thought.  Placing a new marker of her own on the map she asked “So I hear you have taken a certain mage under your wing for training?”

 

He snapped his head up at the woman and flushed a little as he stammered “Yes…”  Taking his hand and placing it on the back of his neck as he continued, trying to salvage this situation “She had never ridden a horse before, and it is a skill she should have since she now finds herself suck here for the foreseeable future.”  Hoping to keep the flush off of his face in front of the present company… they both had very sharp eyes.

 

Leliana’s grin broadened as she noticed the reaction, the normally stoic Commander seemed almost besotted by their new elven companion.  She continued “I also hear that you have a special detail on her while in town specifically for her safety?”  Pausing for a moment as moved a marker on the map before adding “She has become quite skilled in healing magic as well according to Ser Rylen’s and Adan’s reports on her progress.”

 

Josephine pipped in “She also has been quite and adept student in her reading and writing lessons, I think she has the basics down already, she will be fluent soon enough.”  Stopping to place a marker of her own before looking up at the Commander and adding “She also told me that you gave her a dagger for her protection?  Is this true?”

 

Commander Cullen stayed his hand on the marker and looked up at Josephine… only trying to guess at what she might be insinuating at.  Returning his eyes to the map he cautiously answered “Yes… she needs to learn how to defend herself… she has found herself alone and confused in a new world, of course I am concerned for her safety.”

 

Josephine’s lips perked into a grin of her own as she nonchalantly asked “Perhaps it would be constructive to show her how to use that weapon.”  Waiting anxiously to hear his response to this query.

 

Commander Cullen nodded in agreement and commented “Perhaps you do have a point… I can help with that.  She should have some instruction in how to wield the weapon, lest she hurt herself.”

 

Leliana raised her eyebrows and grinned, quipping “I imagine you are anxious to show our friend just how to use that dagger of yours…”  Giggling quietly as she moved another marker.

 

He looked up from his marker and looked at the two giggling women and slowly answered “Of course… I shall offer instruction.”  Looking even more confused as both women’s smiles grew more pronounced as it suddenly hit him… the double entendre of her words hitting him like a maul.  He flushed bright red, placing his hand on the back of his neck again before stammering “Maker’s breath… I… I didn’t mean it like that…”

 

Josephine continued her giggling and asked Leliana “My… I feel warm… but it seems our dear Commander is more flushed than either of us… are you feeling well?”  Smile growing even larger as she giggled, fanning herself with a paper to add to the effect.

 

Not missing a beat, Leliana joked “I imagine our stoic friend is trying to not picture… certain activities in his mind right now.”  Winking at him and laughing even more.

 

Huffing loudly, glaring at the two women at the other end of the table he had enough of this folly, announcing “If you two are just going to stand here and gossip like hens…  I will leave you be with at least a shred of my dignity intact.”  Turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  Storming through the chantry, down the stone steps passing the two mabari statues and passing through the main gates.  Stopping his march once he reached the command tents set up on the shore overlooking the now frozen lake.  Looking up he saw his second in command shouting out drills to the new recruits, he watched them for a moment, proud of how far they had come in the last few weeks, even without Lady Cassandra’s assistance.  Walking up to Ser Rylan, he commanded “I shall take it from here, go get some rest.”

 

Rylan shouted out an order for everyone to take a few minutes, then looked over at his commanding officer, he looked a bit more agitated than usual, so he curiously asked “So… how did the meeting go?”  He watched Cullen’s face turn bright red as he tried to concentrate heavily on a document that a runner had just handed him.

 

Cullen read over the document a few times before he finally felt the flush leave his face before looking up and answering with a lie “It went fine… if our reports are accurate the Herald and his party should be back within the week, along with a heard of horses to help our cause.”

 

Raising an eyebrow to question, Rylen probed further “Went fine doesn’t usually involve being flustered like that… you are not telling me something.”  Giving a silent chuckle at the man, with a grin on his face like the cat who caught the canary.

 

Cullen shook his head and was not going to give him one detail to latch onto… Rylen could gossip as well as either Josephine or Leliana could.  He took his hand and rubbed one of his temples, to try to relieve some of the pressure from the headache that had never ceased since he stopped taking lyrium many weeks ago.  After a few circles with his fingers, he looked up at his second in command and donned a grin of his own as he shouted “Alright men, break is over… time we all go for a nice run around Haven.”  He smiled as he heard the many groans from the troops, looking over at Rylen as he stood there smiling.  Cullen’s smirk grew even larger as he looked over to the man, proclaiming “This includes you Rylan… don’t want you getting too soft on me now.”  Laughing to himself, as he set a nice pace for the fellow soldiers to keep up with him as he took them for a long run around the sanctuary grounds.

 

After taking the men out for a nice long run, he let them all go for a meal, Rylan would finish up their evening drills later.  He stopped one of the servants asking for water to be sent to his tent, walking down to his lodgings.  Taking a seat on a chair at his desk, taking off his mantle and breastplate, sitting in his tunic and his trousers at his desk as he picked up his large stack of paperwork waiting for the water to arrive.  He became so adsorbed in his reading, he did not even notice the water bucket sitting at the opening of his tent, until he looked finally noticing its presence.  Stripping down, he took a cloth and a bar of soap, making suds on the cloth as he cleaned the sweat off of his skin.  The warm water helping to ease the ache he felt in his overworked muscles, he sighed with contentment just letting himself relax for just a moment.  After he felt he had removed the sweat from his skin, he dried himself, and put on a new tunic, and trousers, leaving the old ones in a pile for the servants to wash later when they picked up the laundry.

 

Taking a seat back on his chair, he looked at his armor and noted that it was looking a bit dull in places… when was the last time he serviced it?  Picking up his breastplate he found his polish and began to slowly work it into the metal, restoring it to its former glory.  He lost track of time as he finished his breast plate, working to his pauldrons, then his gauntlets… finally finishing up on his greaves methodically rubbing the concoction into the metal before he was interrupted by a female voice quietly saying “Knock, knock.”  This made him almost drop his greaves to the ground as he snapped his head up to see who had now entered his tent.  Standing there in a dark blue skirt, and that strange hooded cloak she was found in, holding two plates of food was lady Gwenevere.  Once he gained function of his mouth again due to being startled, he asked “My lady, what brings you here?”

 

Placing both of the plates on his desk she smiled and answered “A little birdy told me that you have not been in for a meal today… so I thought I would bring it to you instead.  You’re welcome.”  Before sitting down on the desk, grabbing one of the plates and placing it on her lap, her feet dangling off the edge of the desk, feet hooked together and rocking slightly.

 

He was astonished by her concern… he could not remember the when he last ate… yesterday he thought.  Flushing a bit, he stuttered out “Thank you my lady… you didn’t have to bring this to me yourself… surely one of the servants could have done this.”  He looked over at the elf on his desk and she just shrugged her shoulders and watched him.  Placing his greaves on the bed, he reached over to the now cold bucket of water, and washed the polish off his hands before joining Gwenevere in silence as they both ate.  He was more famished then he had expected, quickly finishing his meal as Gwenevere slowly ate hers.  He placed his plate back on his desk and asked “Would you mind if I went back to the armor while you finish.”

 

Finishing chewing her bite of bread, she swallowed and answered “Sure… can’t have the Commander of the forces in half polished armor, now could we?  What would the nobles say?  It would cause such a scandal they would talk about it for decades.”  Laughing as she resumed her meal.

 

Her snide remarks about the nobility made him chuckle and smile as he resumed his task.  He was only half paying attention to his task and watching her… uncertain as to why he was having a hard time concentrating on his undertaking.  Wanting to not seem rude he remarked on her progress “You have picked up horseback riding with great ease over these few weeks, given a bit more time we will make you an equestrian yet.”  Grinning up at her, as she seemed to flush herself from his praise.

 

Finishing her last few bites quickly, she explained “I think you are greatly exaggerating my riding skills… I was just working on not falling off.”  She remembered her first official lesson… she had fallen off several times and had to see Adan to help with the bruising afterwards.  The lessons after that had gone much better, more catching herself before falling, finally figuring out what to grip where and with what to stay mounted.

 

Chuckling again, he answered “Well that is the whole point of riding a horse… not to fall off.”  Remembering the earlier conversation with Josephine and Leliana… they did have a point, she should also learn how to use that dagger.  Trying not to think back upon the teasing he had incurred earlier, he added “I also think that you should be given some basic instruction on how to use that dagger I gave you… you still have it don’t you?”

 

She lifted up her cloak and showed it sheathed and attached to her belt, smirking as she answered “Yep… I don’t leave home without it.”

 

This made him feel a bit better… he often worried for the young lady’s safety.  Wanting to help ensure she stayed safe and sound, he offered “If you would like, instead of riding today we can go over basic dagger skills.  You do have magic, but as I understand you are more of a healer than an offensive caster.  In battle this makes you an easy target… with that dagger, you can make an opponent think twice.”

 

Pulling out the dagger she held it, looking at the blade while holding it up in front of her face as she asked “So… there is more than the pointy end goes in the bad guy?”

 

This made him guffaw for a few moments, before he worked on catching his breath, replying “There is a bit more to it than that I am afraid.  Follow me and we can get you started.”  Standing up, putting on a leather jerkin to cover his tunic, before offering a helping hand for lady Gwenevere to get down from his desk.  She smiled and followed him outside.  Once there he looked around in the training equipment and found what he was looking for, picking up two wooden daggers.  Handing one over to Gwenevere as she frowned by being handed the practice weapon.  Resisting her pout, he replied “Until you are better versed in this weapon we will both use the practice ones.”  Thinking about it some more, he also noted that she should get a set of armor as well as she stood there in her skirt wielding the dagger.  Making a mental note to place an order for her in the morning.

 

Both of them spared for a several hours until she was panting heavily from exertion… she had more resilience than he had anticipated.  Walking over to her he patted her on the back and said “I think that is enough for today… what did you do for a living back where you are from?  You could have shown up several of the new recruits with your stamina.”

 

Taking off her Jacket and tying it around her waist, she sat down on one of the nearby stones before grinning up at him answering “I moved boxes of stuff off of trucks and manually stacked them on shelves.”  Proud of herself for impressing him.

 

He was taken back by that statement, not thinking as he replied “You mean to say you did manual labor for work?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed answering “Just because I am short doesn’t mean I am not strong…”  Taking her arms and flexing her biceps and sticking her tongue out at him, before giggling more.  She caught her breath and winked at him, joking “We have a saying where I am from… good things come in small packages.”

 

This made him smile, he answered “Indeed they do… Shall I walk you back to your lodgings then my lady?”

 

She winked at him and jumped up, taking her arm, wrapping it around his elbow, teasing him “You have worn me out kind Ser… if you would make sure that I make it back to my humble abode without incident I would be much obliged.”  Trying to pull of her mock stuck up noble voice for added effect.

 

Smiling back at the small maiden he answered “It would be a pleasure my lady.”  As he walked her back through the main chantry gates under the stars.

 

             


	10. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen thinking of home and meeting Mother Giselle. Also very cute surprise at the end that I will not spoil. Kudos and Comments always welcome I hope you enjoy :)

            

 

Gwen used her sleeve to wipe her brow of sweat while taking a break sitting on one of the stone walls.  After spending most of her morning helping Adan, she had earned this moments respite.  Tending to the many ailments of the refugees that kept on coming for their pilgrimage to see the final resting place for Divine Justinia.  A large number of them had come in with Mother Giselle from the Hinterlands, with more mouths to feed and shelter, she pondered how they would keep everyone safe in the middle of winter.  She had seen the large party enter this morning shortly after she woke, and noted the new Chantry sister in their midst, but had not spoken to her yet herself… she did not know what to make of the newcomer.  For now, she just knew that Josephine and Leliana had kept her occupied most of the morning… making her miss her breakfast with her friends.  She had kept herself busy for the last few weeks, trying to learn to be a productive member of the society she now found herself in.  As she saw no way back to the life she once knew, she thought she had better make the most of her comfortable situation her friends had granted her by giving her a place to stay.

 

Staring up at the breach lost in thoughts, she was startled by a heavily accented voice of a woman that came from behind her.  “I see I am not the only one concerned by the breach.”  This accent reminded her of Leliana’s… so if she had to wager a guess, it was Orlesian in origin.

 

Looking behind her, she saw the tall woman wearing white and red robes, her head covered by the ornate hood that the Chantry clerics adorned.  Venturing a guess, she asked “Mother Giselle I presume?”

 

Walking next to her she answered “I am.”  Stopping to turn and face the young elf before continuing “I would like to thank you for helping those who are injured here in Haven… I know it is not the easiest of tasks.”

 

Bowing her head and staring at her feet Gwen agreed “You can say that again… is more tiring then I ever dreamed possible.”  She looked around at the town around her and smiled at what they as a group had started to build… then she looked back up at the large glowing hole in the sky.  Fidgeting nervously before answering “I may not have many skills that this lot may find helpful… but we need to fix that before something far worse could happen.”

 

Placing her hand on the young elves shoulder, she answered “The Maker’s will is not known to us, but I feel we will not be abandoned when we need him most.”

 

Gwen had heard stuff like that before… she was remined of one of the psalms her Grandmother made her memorize as a child.  Continuing to look up at the anomaly in the sky, she recited “The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.  He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.  He restoreth my soul:  he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name’s sake.  Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.”

 

She listened to the young elf’s words, following the poetic flow of her voice as she recited a piece she had never heard before.  Smiling, she commented “I was told by Sister Leliana that you are not from Thedas… was that a scripture from your home?”

 

Gwen nodded at the woman, answering “From what I hear there are many similarities between your Maker and what some of my people called the Lord or God.  That was what we called a psalm.  It was my Grandmothers favorite… even though I am not religious… I did find myself reciting this in my head when I was lost or frightened.  It can give some comfort.”  Looking back down at the ground, she missed her grandmother… though it had been a few years since she had passed, but an ache like that never seems to completely go away.

 

Mother Giselle noticed the small changes on her face, she asked “Do you find yourself missing your home?”

 

Sighing, she answered “I miss my parents… but since I was released from my cell, I know that many people here in the Inquisition have tried to make sure that I am comfortable and looked after… for that I am eternally grateful.  So much to learn… reading, magic, potions, politics, horseback riding…”  She looked down at her belt and remembered her dagger there… just learning how to survive in this new world… it was a chore.  Thinking about her situation she was reminded of an old earth adage, she muttered “When in Rome… do as the Romans do…”

 

The Chantry Sister had never heard that phrase before… but she could see how it could relevant.  She nodded and answered “I have never heard of this Rome before… I may have to ask you about it sometime.”  Gwen nodded in response and Mother Giselle continued “I also hear from Sister Leliana and Lady Josephine that you have been a very adept pupil… The Maker has certainly blessed you with a gift for adapting quickly to new things.”

 

She didn’t think her abilities were that extraordinary… she just had to learn so she could survive.  Rubbing her hands together nervously she looked down at them and replied “I am honestly surprised my brain has not exploded into a million pieces yet… that would be such a mess to clean up.” 

 

Mother Giselle joined her for a nice chuckle, as she noticed a figure walking down the path towards them… seeming almost nervous to approach the two women.  Recognizing who it was, once he was within earshot, she spoke up and invited him “Greetings Commander, no need to look so apprehensive.”

 

Gwen looked around Mother Giselle’s shoulder and saw the Commander standing there, looking nervous with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, she teased him “I assure you… we won’t bite.”  Winking at him as she grinned, beckoning him closer.  Resisting the urge to tell him that she just might… but didn’t want to make him look even more flustered than he was already.

 

Dropping his arm back to his side, he approached the two women and looked at the two, trying to not be intimidated by the Chantry Sister and the small elf with the warm eyes.  Remembering his task, he cleared his throat and repeated his instructions “I am sorry to intrude, but Leliana wishes to have a word in private with you about your Chantry contacts.”

 

She nodded and replied “But of course… I will go to her at once.  We shall have to chat again sometime Gwenevere.”

 

Gwen frowned at being called by her full name, but nodded and answered “I look forward to it, see you around.”  Watching her walk back off towards the keep.

 

Cullen had another reason to find her… he had gotten a report earlier and had something he wished to show her.  Grinning warmly, he commented “If you will come with me my Lady, I also have something I wish to discuss.”

 

Looking at his face, she could tell he had something he wasn’t telling her.  Playing coy, she tilted her head and batted her eyelashes a few times and questioned “Oh?”  She put her hands on the wall and hopped off, safely landing on her feet without incident.  Grateful that she did not fall on him in the process, ruining the whole mood she was trying to achieve as she teased him.

 

He led her to the main gates, admiring how the sun gleamed off of her hair… wondering of hand what it would be like to touch it.  Not sure where that thought had popped up from, he shook his head to change his train of thought.  He stopped Lady Johnson as she reached her hands to open the large wooden doors.  She looked up at him in confusion and he shook his head with a gentle smile and explained “If you could just close your eyes for a moment, I have something to show you.”

 

Now she was really confused, but was dying to know what this was all about.  She obeyed and made a huge effort to show that her eyes were closed tightly, she then asked “Okay eyes closed, now what?”

 

He answered “Now if you will just take my hand and follow me…”  Reaching down and taking her small hand in his gauntlet, pushing the door open as she followed closely behind him, he looked back at her and playfully dictated “No peaking… not just yet.”  Walking her closer towards the lake, passed the tents where he had been training his recruits this earlier.  Once, he had her where he wanted her.  He pulled on her hand and asked “Now if you will turn this way.”  Watching her follow his voice, giving a quiet chuckle to himself as he noticed her impatience.  Figuring he had given her enough suspense, he requested “You may open them now.”

 

Gwen complied and opened her eyes, looking towards one of the open spaces by the lake and saw several large creatures happily situated on the snow.  Her pupils dilated when she released that she was looking upon a small herd of horses.  You could almost hear her jaw hit the ground… she stood there speechless for several minutes.  Finally regaining control of her senses, she finally willed herself to move, almost sprinting towards the majestic creatures. 

 

This was the reaction he was hoping for… though, her earnestness would probably not have her desired result.  He quickly caught up to her and reached for her arm, holding her back before she got too close to the herd, warning her “Careful now… to quickly and you will spook them.”

 

Her eyes just looked at him wide, pleading “But… but… horsies…”

 

He shook his head, her answer bringing a grin to his face as he answered “Just walk up to them slowly... just like we talked about.”  He looked over at her she nodded as she remembered the lessons.  He watched her carefully walk towards the herd and slowly walk amongst them… grinning ear to ear as she walked from one horse to the next, carefully petting each of their foreheads talking quietly to each one as she lavished them with attention.  Gracing her nimble fingers through their manes, sometimes scratching their ears if they let her.  He happily just sat there and watched her, loosing track of time before the clearing of someone’s throat bust his bubble.

 

“Absolutely besotted by the young lass, aren’t you?”  Rylan joked, as he playfully punched his arm to get his attention.

 

This brazen declaration stunned him, taking a few heart beats before words could find his lips.  He answered “I… I am not.”  He swallowed and continued “She has just been working so hard lately, and I just wanted to put a smile on our friends face.”  Hoping that would stop that accusation in its tracks.

 

Rylan shook his head and smiled as he replied “Friend now is it?  Are you sure?  The way you look at her sometimes I would swear it was as if you were watching Andraste herself grace us with her presence.”

 

Taken aback by this comment he answered “There is nothing like that going on… now if you don’t watch it I will make sure you have something else to occupy your mind, since you seem to have free time to dream such outlandish notions.”

 

 Mocking insult, he joked back “You wound me Cullen, I will leave you be watching your charge.”  He stood there for a moment and watched her too, before adding “She does have a rather enchanting smile, doesn’t she?”

 

Cullen raised his eyebrows and looked over at Rylen as he gently shook his head.  Standing there for a moment to go back to watching the young mage as Rylen left him alone to his task.  After Rylan left, he found himself thinking over that last statement before deciding for himself, that he was right.  She does have a captivating smile.


	11. Breakfast with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory time :) As always kudos and comments will always be welcomed :)

Balancing a covered tray on her left hand, Gwen made her way through Haven into the Chantry, grateful to find a helpful soul who opened the large wooden double doors of this building for her and followed her down the hall to knock politely on Josephine’s door.  “Knock knock.”  She announced before the helpful man opened the door for her and she carefully walked into the room placing her surprise on Josephine’s desk.

 

Josephine raised an eyebrow at all of her effort, playfully answering “You could have had one of the servants carry that for you, no need to carry it all the way here by yourself.”

 

Gwen reached up and took a wayward lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear as she smiled up and answered “Well this would be part of the surprise… you got me thinking, so I talked with the cooks yesterday and was able to arrange this.”  She lifted up the lid and waved her hands in a showy manor to unveil her meal.

 

Josephine looked at the contents and saw some sort of yellow bread and a jar of honey.  She looked at Gwen and asked “I have never seen anything like this, what is it?”

 

Smiling, Gwen answered “We call it French toast… it was one of my favorite breakfasts back home.  It is bread in an egg wash and you cover it with a syrup… I couldn’t find anything like that here, so I improvised with honey.  You will love this.”  Winking as she handed one of the three plates to Josephine and took one for herself.  She placed the third plate on the other side of the desk and removed the tray, placing it on the floor so they could eat.  Figuring Leliana would take her plate when she came in to join them, she often was late to their breakfasts.

 

Josephine watched how Gwen prepared her breakfast, taking the jar and spreading a small dollop of honey on her pieces of bread.  After Gwen was done with that she mimicked her actions and carefully spread a small amount of honey across the bread.  Taking her fork, she cut off a piece and ate it.  She had never had anything like this and she remarked “This is delicious… I must tell the cooks to make this again sometime.”

 

Gwen grinned and boasted “That was part of the surprise… I made this.”

 

Josephine almost dropped her fork at this, her eyes widened in surprise as she asked “You know how to cook?”

 

Gwen winked and replied “My family, we were not wealthy enough to have servants so we did the cooking and cleaning on our own.  I know how to cook some things, but will have to relearn how to do so since there are no microwaves and ovens are vastly different here.”  She looked down at her plate and pushed her piece of French toast around with her fork as she spoke, trying to not let her homesickness get to her again.

 

Josephine reached across her desk and placed her hand on Gwen’s shoulder in a gentle gesture, she asked “You have not spoken about your family much since you got here… I have not asked too many questions since I did not want to upset you.  But perhaps now might be a good time to talk about them, it might help you feel a bit better.”  Smiling gently as she saw Gwen raise her head from her plate.

 

Gwen nodded and answered “I thank you for not prying so much… it is hard to think that I will never see them again.  Talking about it just seems like it brings a finality to it all and it hurts.”  She took another bite of her food before looking up at Josephine and asked “So… what do you wish to know?”

 

Josephine had a million inquiries run through her mind as she picked out the most basic one asking “Tell me about your parents.”

 

She took a deep breath and started “My Mom has long raven colored hair that she keeps up in a bun on her head most days, especially when she works.  She teaches Kindergarten.”

 

Josephine had never heard that term so she asked for clarification “What is that?”

 

She continued “Kindergarten is a level in school where children between five and six are introduced to the public-school system, where most of them start learning how to read and write, start to learn numbers and things.”  She reminisced about how happy teaching made her mother and seeing the warm glow in her gentle brown eyes.  Gwen continued “My Mom loves her work, she loves children and having a job where she gets to see young ones grow and blossom makes her so happy.”  She then thought of her father and explained “My Dad is a very tall, has brown hair and has very tanned skin, and is very muscular… which comes in handy for what he does for work.  He is a firefighter.”

 

Another term that she had never heard before so she asked “What is does a firefighter do?”

 

Gwen replied “A firefighter is a person who puts out burning buildings and runs into them to pull people out to safety.”

 

This shocked her, dropping her fork to her plate as she exclaimed “He runs into burning buildings?  Is that a common problem?”  Trying to wrap her mind around how someone would want to run into a burning building instead of out of them.

 

Gwen shook her head and explained a bit more “Buildings do catch fire from time to time, but not as often as you think.  He mainly spends most of his days helping carry very overweight patients to stretchers so they can be taken to hospitals for help.  But they are trained to deal with fires and helping people should the need arise.  I was always afraid that one of these days when he went to work he would not come back… fighting fires is a very dangerous job.  But he also seems to get a lot of satisfaction out of his work.”

 

The door opened and both women watched as Leliana joined them, saying “Raven’s kept me this morning.”  She looked at the two women both settled into their spots and half way done with breakfast, before she added “I see you two started without me.”  She walked over to the side of the desk and started eating her own breakfast.

 

Josephine hoped that Leliana’s intrusion would not stop the conversation she had begun… she wanted to know more about Gwen’s mysterious past.  After sitting and taking a few more bites of her food she asked “Do you have any siblings?”

 

Gwen swallowed her food and answered “No I do not… I am adopted.  My mother is not able to have children.”

 

This statement made both women stop eating for a moment as they looked at her with questioning eyes, Leliana asked “So you do not know anything of your birth parents?”  Prying her for answers.

 

Gwen quietly answered “No.  I was left at my father’s fire station shortly after I was born.  My Dad was the one who found me wrapped up in blankets at the door and took me to the hospital.  After a few weeks of being in the foster care system my parents were able to take me for adoption since my birthmother was never found.”

 

Josephine replied “That was very sweet of him.”

 

Gwen continued “I could not have asked for better parents.  My Mom speaks very fondly of the day that she found out that they got to keep me… usually makes her cry a bit, she was so happy to finally have a baby of her own.  She called me her redhaired gift from heaven.”

 

Leliana remembered how Gwen had explained that she lived by herself before she came to Thedas, she asked “What made you want to leave home then?”

 

Gwen thought for a moment and carefully answered “I loved my parents very much but I wanted to see the world, go somewhere different.  Try something by myself.  So, a little bit later than most young adults, I finally got into college and moved 400 miles away from home to a much larger city in my state.  My Mom cried so much as she helped me pack up my things before I moved out.  Talking about how much she was going to miss her baby girl now that she was all grown up.”

 

Josephine chuckled a bit at that and replied “I think all mothers do that… mine certainly did.  It was like I was never going to see her again, I had to write her every day for the first few weeks to help console her.”

 

Nodding a bit and smiling at the thought “Mine made me call her every hour while driving to my new place, and I had to spend an hour talking to her over the phone trying to stop her from crying when I finally made it to my apartment.  She wanted pictures of everything, and almost demanded that I come home right away in fear that I might starve.  I had to assure her that I would be fine and sent her updates constantly…  I guess she was not ready for me to leave the nest just yet.”

 

Leliana answered “I have to agree… mine did something similar.”  They all sat there, taking a few more bites of their food before Leliana asked “How do you think they are doing now?”

 

Josephine looked over at Leliana and glared daggers at her for a moment for asking such a question.  Gwen, gave a small smile at Josephine for that gesture and honestly answered “With me being gone for this long I am guessing they had assumed something was wrong and did everything in their power to find me.  I hope they are doing well… but I imagine them both being very upset about my disappearance.  They probably are thinking that I may have died…”  She started to feel the tears build in her eyes as she wiped them away with her fingers in vain.

 

Josephine got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Gwen, trying to soothe her ache whispering quiet assurances that everything would be fine.  Thinking that she would have a serious talk with Leliana later about her serious lack of tact for that comment.

 

Sniffing a bit, Gwen wiped the last of her tears from her eyes before looking at the rest of her breakfast that she could no longer eat, before quietly saying “I just wish there was a way to send a message or anything home… to let them know that I am alright.  It pains me to think that they do not know that I am alive and well…”  Giving a small prayer in her mind, asking to any deity if they existed to let them know that she was alive and alright.  Spreading out her newfound wings and learning to fly in a strange new world that she never in her wildest dreams could have guessed actually existed.  She sniffed a few more times and forced a smile to her two concerned looking friends and continued “It does no one any good to dwell over things that are not in their power to change… so for now I will have to look to what I can actually do something about.”

 

Leliana nodded and wanted to share the news that had kept her late this morning, hoping it might cheer up the small depressed looking elf.  She mentioned “I received word that the Herald and his party will be returning back this afternoon.  I am sure there are a few amongst them who you would like to see again.”

 

Though she had made due with those who were left in the camp over the last several weeks throwing herself into her studies, she longed to see her other friends again.  This made her genuinely smile as she thought of speaking to them and listening to their tales of what the Hinterlands had brought them.  Perhaps to day would not be so bad after all.


	12. Getting Your Feet Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to keep a more regular posting schedule than I have as of late, but work problems and a death in the family has thrown a wrench into this plan. I thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy.

The Herald had returned with his party, Gwen had been anxiously been waiting by the gate for their return.  Smiling when she saw the return of those that she now called friends.  Worries had plagued her from their long absence… though she kept herself busy, her mind was quite capable of conjuring the worst images for what could happen to those she had been now considering her new adoptive family.  Solas smiled seeing the young elf waiting their return.  Walking up to him and offering to take one of his bags from his horse, as he dismounted.  She followed him back to his home in the village, talking about his adventures as well as her own as they advanced down the snow littered stone path.  Helping him put his belongings away as they continued to speak, he was impressed with what she had learned in his absence.  Solas was pleased to see her thirst for knowledge, he found that to be a rather rare quality in a person, though a desirable trait in the situation that she found herself in.  Not everyone had the mental aptitude to attempt to traverse the currents when thrown into a crisis, most would accept their fates and drown in the waves.

 

Once he had finished putting away his belongings, Gwen followed him outside and they both sat on the stone wall in front of his humble abode, swinging her feet back and forth as she asked him more questions she had come up with during his absence.  She was asking Solas for more clarifications on the fade when they heard the commotion from the chantry.

 

The growing tensions between the Inquisition mages and templars had reached a boiling point, being spurned on by Chancellor Roderick.  Curiosity got the best of them both as the quietly walked down the path to watch the whole encounter.  Gwen stood there with her arms crossed as she watched Cullen and Maxwell break up the hostilities and send both parties walking away peacefully.  Maxwell quietly entered the chantry after talking with Cullen, leaving him there to deal with the verbal taunts from the Chancellor.  This left her in awe for his patience, if she had been in his place her quick tongue would not be held so quietly and she might have decked him for his insinuations.  She remembered his own accusations and actions against her, almost seething from the memories.  That man was trying to stir up a hornets’ nest and if left to his own ambitions may have succeeded without the timely intervention from Maxwell and Cullen.

 

Solas seeing her distress, pulled on her arm leading her away from this scene before she did something that she would later regret.  When she looked at his face with a question in her eyes, he answered her confusion “Da’len, that does not concern us.”  Tugging her arm towards the opposite direction of that encounter.  Gwen sighed and followed, mumbling under her breath “I guess it would not be wise to poke that sleeping bear…”  At first, she was not sure if Solas heard her, but by his chuckle he did.  She followed him to the tavern to go eat some lunch, figuring Solas was probably famished from his journey.  She felt a little guilty keeping him from here with her questions, staring down at her food for a moment.  As they slowly ate, savoring the first meal in many weeks that had not been prepared over a campfire, he let her continue her round of questions, answering as best he could, hoping to be of use to the younger blossoming mage.

 

Sitting there for some time, even after their meal had concluded, grateful that Flissa let them keep their table undisturbed.  Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of armored footsteps approaching them.  Solas looked up from his companion and acknowledged the interloper, greeting “Afternoon Herald.”

 

Maxwell nodded to his greeting and was pleased to see he had found his quarry, looking over at the young elven mage on the other side of the small table, red hair in a braid falling over her right shoulder.  He pulled up a chair and sat down with them, clearing his throat before he spoke.  Remembering his earlier conversation in the war room with Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine as he asked about the progress of the Inquisition while he was in the Hinterlands.  He was pleased to find that Gwen had been studious in his absence, learning how to ride a horse, how to wield a dagger, getting more practice with her healing magic and taking positive strides in her reading and writing abilities.  Both Cullen and Cassandra vehemently opposed the idea of bringing her along, both fearing for her safety.  The Commanders concerns surprised him.  The normally stoic man almost seemed infuriated by the idea, but after hours of arguments about this they had all come to an accord.  He felt that he could help protect her as she got her feet wet as she continued to learn how to become a productive member of society in Thedas.    After a night of rest, he had plans immediately set off for Val Royeaux and speak to the Chantry sisters, hoping that some of them might see reason.  Wanting her to be amongst his group, he looked upon her and asked “So how would you like to join us on a trip to Val Royeaux?”  Showing his confidence with a grin.

 

She stat there for a moment wide eyed and silent before she could finally get the mental composure to speak, stuttering “Me?  But… I have never left here before.  Wouldn’t I just be a burden?”  Not trusting herself to be useful in her inexperienced state.

 

Feeling certain of his abilities, he boasted “You would not be coming alone Gwen.  I am bringing Solas, Cassandra and Varric, as well as a small accompaniment of soldiers.  You have my word, I will keep you safe.”

 

Maxwell sat down with the two elves and chatted about the new task at hand.  Discussing how he wanted them to be ready to leave at dawn, trying to ease Gwen’s worry with reassuring smug smiles.  He had faith in his abilities, no harm would come to her in his presence.  Though it did peak his interest, the fervor the Commander had shown by his concern for the young mage.  He had guessed that the two of them had perhaps become closer in his absence.  From what he knew of the man personally, and what he had discerned from his conversations from Lady Cassandra, it had seemed strange to evoke such a reaction from the normally stoic man.  The motley crew drank ale and talked through the evening before, Cassandra mentioned that it would be best if they all called it an early night, Gwen took her warning to heart and left her comrades drinking into the night sometime later.

 

Gwen awoke the next morning with her stomach full of butterflies, grateful that she did not drink enough last night to be hung over on top of her unsteady nerves.  Gathering a bag of some supplies she might need, she packed a few sets of clothes, her pencil case and her sketchpad, put on some leggings and a light tunic on before donning her new leather armor that the Commander had generously arranged to get made for her.  His thoughtfulness gave her pause, she would have to find a way to thank him sometime.  Taking her belt and making sure her scabbard was secure to her belt, then strapped her staff to her back before taking her bag from her bed and venturing out her door towards the sables.  She was greeted by a wave from Maxwell, she waves back and trotted over to the horses.  Maxwell took a black horse with a white mane and tail out of the stalls and walked it to Gwen. 

 

Gwen stood there for a moment admiring the majestic creature before she was pulled from her own world by Maxwell’s voice.  Stating “This horse will be yours for the trip… she will treat you well.”

 

All Gwen could do is stand there speechless and nodded, walking up to the horse and petting its nose, talking quietly in her high-pitched voice trying to soothe the creature.  Maxwell, took her bag from her hands while she talked to the animal and secured it to her horse.  She seemed to be lost in her own little world until a gentle voice spoke up from behind her, stating “I wondered which one they would give to you for this journey.  She is a gentle one and will follow your lead, da’len.”

 

Gwen smiled and turned to see the bright eyed Solas, standing there with his own travel supplies in tow.  Before he walked over to his own steed and secured his own belongings.  Cassandra and Varric came down shortly thereafter, Cassandra scolding Varric about something or other as they walked down the stone path.  Looking at this display and seeing the dwarves stagger and sluggish motions, she had to guess he was not a morning person.  Unable to resist the urge of being in a position to pester him herself, she dawned her brightest smile and said in an overly cheery and alert manor, “Why good morning Varric… isn’t it a lovely morning?”

 

Varric grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his own horse, securing his equipment and Bianca to his saddle.  Protesting as he worked, “Not all of us are so bright and chipper this early Songbird…”

 

She laughed and replied, “Or perhaps you had too much to drink last night?”

 

Still grumbling as he worked, he retorted “Too much?  Never…”  Continuing to protest under his breath as he worked.  Once he finished, he covered a very wide yawn with his gloved fist and climbed upon his own mount.  Looking down at the small elf still standing there, just watching he gave a sarcastic grin and asked “Well come on Songbird… we don’t have all day.”

 

Gwen stuck out her tongue at the dwarf and carefully mounted her own horse.  Giving the sleepy looking dwarf a wide grin of her own as she successfully completed the task on the first try… she was going to also have to thank Cullen for this as well sometime.  The party started to make their way out of the camp and as they passed to the outer gates of Haven, she saw Cullen standing there.  Maxwell stopped his horse and greeted him “Morning Commander.”

 

Cullen looked almost apprehensive bout something, but put on a forced smile looking over at his entourage before answering “Good morning to you as well Herald.”  He swallowed, and tried to reign in his anxiety before continuing “Safe travels to you…”

 

Maxwell nodded and made a few clicking sounds with his mouth, and tugged at the reigns, commanding his mount forward as they walked through the gates.  Gwen locked eyes with the Commander, nodding herself and waving as she passed.  This trip made her nervous but with his training, and the help of those who now surrounded her, she tried to give a confident smile to the man.  Then turned her own head to watch ahead of her, leaving the safety for the place she now thought of as home.

 

The party traveled on the road for several days, making camp at dusk and taking turns with watch as the night slowly lolled by.  Varric would sit at the fireside and entertain them with his tales, some of which just sounded to fantastical to be true.  On the third day Gwen was wondering what the point of bringing her along was, nothing had happened just traveling.  No bandits, no bears… just a few rams, a few wolves that she spotted in the distance and some fennecs.  She was starting to wonder if that constant glower that Cassandra seemed to have in Varric’s presence was sending a low frequency warning to all of the local predators.  Around noon the party was approached by an Inquisition scout that said that a fade rift had been spotted nearby, marking the location on the Herald’s map.

 

Maxwell looked over at the rookie elf smirking widely, asking “So Songbird, you finally ready to get your feet wet?”

 

Gwen gulped before answering “Ummm… sure…?”

 

Varric looked over at the nervous looking elf and laughed, smiling to show her his confidence in their task, saying “That’s the spirit.”  Winking as he passed her on his horse leading to their destination.

Gwen led her horse to follow the party in silence as she tried to overcome her bundle of nerves.  Listening to the group as they gave tips and advice for what she was about to see.  She just nodded and tried to keep her horse going in the right direction, and the reigns in her hands as her palms began to sweat.  She had heard of people talk of demons, been warned that demons would tempt people, especially mages in the fade and how they were a menace to the general populous, riling up local wildlife and killing the unprepared who happened to stumble upon them.  This would be her first encounter with one… she had seen movies, had her own preconceptions to what they might entail, but this foreign terror had her on edge. 

 

Once the rift was in their sights, the party stood there as Maxwell gave instructions to the group, most of them nodding in unison as if this was all old hat.  Gwen just stared at the glowing green miasma in the air, translucent and ghastly.  The other members of the party nodded to his instructions, only Solas seemed to look over to Gwen as he dismounted. 

 

He walked over to her and helped her dismount and gave her a reassuring glance, quietly advising “Da’len… no need to look so uneasy.  Remember what you have practiced.  Stay near me and just try to keep barriers on us, we will keep you safe.”  The pair walked over to the rest of the party, staves at the ready.

 

Maxwell looked over his company, walking over to Gwen and messing up her hair with his hand, laughing as he reassured “This is old hat for us… we will keep you safe.”

 

Varric laughed and replied “Sure you will Blitz.”  Winking in Gwen’s direction as he readied Bianca with bolts.

 

It was at that moment when Gwen saw how Maxwell had earned that nick name, he charged in sword in hand over his head uttering a piercing shout as his feet carried him to the anomaly, ready to strike at the first demon that materialized from the rift.  As he passed the threshold, several transparent green shades appeared around him, and a few dusty, shawl covered specters that directly took the brunt of Maxwell’s sword.  Gwen swallowed nervously, noting how the air around them seemed to chill several dozen degrees, and time seemed to slow down, making everything seem to pass by in slow motion before she nodded and worked on throwing up barriers on her friends.

 

Varric rained down arrows on the further away green transparent demons who where shooting at them from a distance.  Cassandra was headfirst in the fray next to Maxwell taking on the adjacent specters with sword and shield in her hands, pushing several of them back with brute force from her shield before stabbing them lethally with her own brandished weapon.  Solas was helping Varric, hurling a few ice bolts towards the ranged opponents and freezing a few of the melee ones in place for the two warriors to clean up.  Gwen just kept tabs on her party members, watching her feet and avoiding the spikes that seemed to shoot up from the earth its self, working on keeping all of her friends safe from harm.  After a few minutes, which seemed to feel like hours to her all of the demons had vanished, but the rift still hung in the air, taunting them. 

 

Maxwell shouted to everyone to be ready for the next wave, as he raised his hand, a green surge of lightning shooting from it to the rift its self as he attempted to damage the tare in the fade.  Another round of demons appeared and the fighting began once again.  Having an idea what to expect this time, she made sure to keep an eye on Maxwell more than the others as he seemed to run in, careless to his own wellbeing and just focused on dealing as much damage as possible.  She strained to keep barrier after barrier on him, but continued none the less.  Feeling a bit more confident in her abilities, she went and started shooting a fireball here and there at the ranged demons helping to bring them down faster so the whole group could take down the wave faster.  After the demons had been banished back to the fade, Maxwell raised his hand once more to the rift and grunted as he summoned that green lightning from his hand, effectively erasing the rift from existence, leaving clear sky and the smell of ozone in its wake.

 

Gwen’s legs failed her as she let herself collapse on her knees to the ground, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  Solas walked over to her, and sat down next to her, smiling as he praised “Well done da’len.”

 

She flushed and nodded answering “Like riding a bike isn’t it?”  Solas was not certain of the exact meaning of the phrase, but nodded none the less taking a quiet guess in his own mind what it meant.  He would ask her to clarify later on their trek.

 

Maxwell wandered over to the two elves and beamed at her boasting “I told you we would not have any problems.”  Winking at her as he walked to his horse to place his weapons away.

 

Gwen worked on catching her breath for a moment and was pleased with herself.  Perhaps she would not be a burden to her friends after all.  This thought made her smile as she mounted her own horse joining her friends as the continued to make their way to Val Royeaux.


	13. The Deck Heard Around Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering of new allies and meeting with the Chantry Sisters in Val Royeaux.

                                           

 

After another day of travel, the party reached the gates of Val Royeaux being let in through the enormous and ornate cast iron gates opening to the bridge which would take them to the heart of the city.  Looking around at the statues, the gardens and the extravagant architecture spoke of the city’s prosperity.  Looking down at her armor and boots with the thin layer of mud and demon ichor she felt rather bourgeois compared to the sight before her.  Though she had never left the States, it reminded her of the pictures she had seen in her history books of the Palace of Versailles.  Walking across the bridge she vaguely paid attention to the conversation from her companions just taking in the grandeur of the place.

 

When the party was greeted by a scout, she was snapped from her preoccupation as she listened to her warning.  Templars had gathered here to stop them, this made her nervous as she looked at the stoic faces of the Herald and Cassandra as they continued to the courtyard to meet what awaited them.  She followed towards the tail end of their band of misfits, staying next to Solas he noticed her apprehension and gave her a curt nod and said quietly under his breath, “Compose yourself da’len, I will keep you safe.”  She nodded back, trying to be reassured by his confidence, but she silently wondered if anyone else had heard this remark.  Looking at the rest of her companions ahead of her did not even seem to miss a step, or give their own safeguards, he must have spoke it quietly enough so only her elf ears would pick it up.

 

Walking across the square to the crowd of frightened looking pampered citizens in their silly masks, they reached a Chantry Sister grandstanding on a wooden podium.  Maxwell and Cassandra approached the Sister while the three non-humans stayed behind and let them address her.  Varric, Solas and Gwen stood in the back of the crowd next to a bush, trying to not draw too much attention to themselves.  Varric looked over at the small elf and tilted his head, commenting “Well this should be interesting.”

 

Gwen nodded at him and watched as Maxwell and Cassandra tried to defend against the accusations thrown upon them.  She was impressed by their composure of the whole situation, trying to defuse the tension with the truth.  She remembered a movie quote from back home and replied to Varric “A person is smart, people are dumb, panicky and dangerous.”

 

This made him chuckle quietly and reply “Truer words have never been spoken Songbird.”

 

She watched as the Chanty Sister spoke and confidently pointed to the rather large group of Templars that marched towards the podium, looking over at Solas and Varric she put her hand on her staff situated on her back before quietly saying to them both “Well here comes the cavalry.”

 

Solas and Varric nodded, hands ready to brandish their own weapons and Varric said to them both “Well Bianca’s ready.”

 

The trio held their ground as they watched the regiment of Templars continue their march and the man labeled as Lord Seeker Lucius entered the podium and one of the Templars behind him promptly sucker punched the Chantry Sister in the back of her head, causing her to fall to the wooden platform with a loud thud as he said his peace and marched the entire regiment of Templars from the city.

 

Gwen could not believe what she just saw, she asserted “Damn!  He just decked her… can he do that?”

 

Varric was just as stunned as Gwen was as he replied “This is not what I expected either, but looks like Bianca can rest today.”  He removed his hands from Bianca and lead the trio towards the Herald and Cassandra. 

 

Solas and Gwen stood back as they let the other three companions discuss what would happen next.  In agreement that something was seriously wrong with the display they had just witnessed.  All five of them nodded in agreement that this news should be brought back to Haven to be discussed with the advisors.  As they approached the gates, they were approached by a robed elven woman with short black hair who claimed she was the leader of the rebel mages, offering a chance at a meeting in Redcliffe to discuss a possible alliance.  As they started to walk further down the path to the gate discussing the pros and cons of such an alliance an arrow shot through the air and landed in front of the party, startling them to a stop.

 

Maxwell looked around the area looking for where the sniper could be concealed in case they meant to harm them, when he was satisfied that another shot was not coming he noticed that the arrow had a message attached to it.  He read the message and noted that it had a poorly done childlike drawing of a place nearby, like a treasure map.  Walking around to the location the map had pointed to they found a red piece of cloth on the ground with instructions to find another piece.  This went on for several more locations until a meeting place and time was posted on the last one.  This meeting was to be later this evening after dusk had set.  Seeing that it was the middle of the day the party decided that they should perhaps get something to eat and hit up the shops.  As they walked towards the shops, a well-dressed gentleman approached the group addressing Maxwell and inviting him to a soiree that was already ongoing, hosted by a First Enchanter Vivienne de Fer.

 

Maxwell and Cassandra both discussed the options and both went to see what Madame de Fer had in mind, leaving the trio alone once again.  The three thought it would be best to go get something to eat at a small café near by while they awaited the return of their companions.  Ordering up some of the local cuisine and enjoying some refreshments, talking causally and smiling at the small talk that the trio could hear from the locals, talking as if they were somehow polluting the atmosphere with their very presence.  Gwen leaned over to Varric and quietly muttered “Five coppers that one of these uppity nobles mistake us for servants.”

 

This made Varric laugh and almost cough on his ale as he winked and replied “As much as I do love a good bet, that Songbird would be too easy of a way to part with my hard-earned coin.”

 

Gwen ordered an ale of her own, and sipped on it as Solas and her discussed some of her never-ending questions she had about the fade and magic.   Varric throwing in his own comments on his experience he had from his previous party he had in his days in Kirkwall.  This went on for several hours before the sun started to set in the sky and the trio was rejoined by Maxwell and Cassandra, a successful meeting accomplished with Madame de Fer preparing to travel to Haven herself to assist the newly formed Inquisition in their endeavor to close the breach.  After grabbing a few bites to eat themselves the five members went to the location on the map that the mysterious Friends of Red Jenny had arranged. 

 

The five of them entered the location through the iron barred gates and were greeted by an assortment of mercenaries that awaited them.  Gwen cast barriers on the party as quickly as she was able, keeping an eye on Maxwell as he changed in sword high above his head to dash right into battle against the armed assailants.  Quickly cutting down the group, they advanced up the stone stair case and through a large ornately carved blue door as they found themselves face to face with a lone masked Orlesian who threw fireballs at Maxwell who was agile enough to dodge them both.

 

This pompous man monologued for a few moments about his importance as Maxwell raised his eyebrow in question replying to his theatrics stating that he had no idea who gentleman was.  This of course insulted the man as he continued his tirade before a muffled scream interrupted him as one of his guards dropped to the ground and in his place a blonde elven woman appeared at the bottom of a staircase, bow drawn as she threatened “Just say “What!””

 

The man turned and only had time to get out “What is the—” before an arrow pierced him all the way through his neck, making him fall to the ground dead.

 

Maxwell conversed with this young woman trying to make sense of what she was saying, only vaguely succeeding in being able to decipher what the woman was trying to convey.  The elf introduced herself as Sera before hinting that reinforcements were on the way.  True to her word a bunch of armed… and pants less men charged down the stairs and attacked. 

 

After dispensing of the men, Sera had a good laugh stating “Friends really came through with that tip.  No breeches!”  Giggling almost hysterically more afterwards.  Turning around she looked at Maxwell and continued with her introductions and in some round about way that made little sense to the entire party explained that she wanted to join, and what her and her “friends” could bring to the Inquisition.  The more she explained the more she got sidetracked and more confused Maxwell and the rest of them got.  Figuring that she might be a useful resource, even if she was hard to comprehend, Maxwell invited her to join.  This made Sera smile, as she commented that she would join them in Haven and left on her way.

 

The party went and searched the dead bodies for coins and valuables before agreeing to stay the night before heading back to Haven in the morning, with more questions and two new allies.  Finding an affordable inn in Val Royeaux was a feat that seemed harder than dealing with the guards and the Templars they met earlier in the day.  After finally finding a place on the outskirts of the city they found a small room and crashed for the night.  Gwen was not happy to have to share a bed with Cassandra, but she supposed it was better then sleeping on the floor.

 

Gwen awoke early the next morning by the snores of the dwarf on the other bed on the other side of the room.  She sat up quietly and looked at how Varric and Maxwell had shared a bed in the night, looking up she saw Solas sitting against the wall in the corner, dozing with his staff in his hands leaning against the wall as he slept, like a ward against harm as he sat there unconscious.  Not wanting to disturb anyone she quietly crawled out of bed and crept out the door to the balcony.  Standing there barefoot with the breeze blowing through her hair and her clothing as she looked down at the city outskirts below.  Watching as servants quietly ran from place to place, gathering things before their masters awoke for the day. 

 

She stood there for a moment before a voice sounded behind, her saying “Quite a sight isn’t it da’len?”

 

Gwen turned around quickly as she felt her heart rate jump from her fright as she acknowledged the familiar sight of Solas as he walked next to her, mimicking her actions glancing at the peasants below.  She remembered how she found him sleeping on the floor and was concerned for how he slept, so she asked “Did you sleep well?”

 

This made him chuckle quietly and nod, responding “Yes, many interesting things to find in this place in the fade.”

 

She was glad that his ventures overnight had been to his satisfaction, but she still worried that his neck had to be killing him so she asked “Doesn’t sleeping like that make your neck all stiff?”

 

He looked up at her and replied “It can cause a bit of discomfort, but in my ventures to try to find new places in the fade to explore, I have found myself sleeping like that in much less comfortable settings, at least here I did not need to set up wards to protect myself from the wildlife.”

 

She nodded as she understood his meaning, she had not thought of that possibility.  Sleeping in a paid room, indoors with a group of friends around him meant that he probably could explore more without as much concern for his own personal safety.  She considered her own fears for the night as she shared the bed with Cassandra as she joked back with a sly smile replying “I guess you didn’t have to worry about waking up from a kick in the back from the Seeker in the middle of the night.”

 

Solas nodded and replied “Hence why I choose the floor, less likely to be disturbed there.”

 

She saw his wisdom and asked him about what he found in the fade that evening as they both sat and watched the sun rise over the rooftops, waiting for the rest of the party to wake before they made their journey back to Haven to discuss the options that now lay before them.

 

          

Sera being Sera


	14. Orlais and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip back home and down memory lane. Back at Haven at last. As always comments and Kudos always welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

After being rained on for several days on the road back to Haven, all Gwen wanted to do was get out of her leathers and into a pair of warm, dry non-squishy shoes.  Sitting next to the fire as her lunch cooks over the open flame, her stomach grumbles a bit and she thinks about the warm stew that Flissa is probably making right now and contemplates on what she wants first once they finally make it back home.  Surviving off of dried food rations and some fish they caught from the local stream, she was glad to be soon be getting something a bit heartier in her belly.  Growing up her Father had taken her on a few fishing trips, she was grateful when he stopped and just would go out with his buddies instead.  It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time in the wild with her Dad… it was just that the mosquitoes would eat her alive on the lake, no matter how much she would drown herself in OFF spray.  At least when her Dad took her deer hunting, it was normally colder parts of the year, and she would be covered head to toe in clothing and most of the bloodsuckers had already been killed off by first frost.

 

It had shocked her companions when she took out the dagger that Cullen had given her and helped to prepare dinner, cleaning and scaling their catches without so much as flinching.  She just looked up at the shocked expressions from Varric and explained that her Father had also taught her how to field dress and prepare deer for consumption from those few hunting trips she took with him.

 

Varric tilted up his head and asked “You catching anything big on your own?  I just have a hard time picturing you hunting something like that.”

 

She shook her head and smiled relaying “I never was able to kill a buck of my own while hunting… with my car in High School was another matter…”

 

Varric laughed and quirked his eyebrow and asked “Oh this I have to hear, tell us about that Songbird.”

 

She looked around the campfire and noticed that she had the complete attention of everyone present.  She took a deep breath and started her tale “I was driving home around dusk from a store in a town about 30 miles away from home when a deer just bolted out in front of me in the middle of the road and just stood there.  I didn’t have enough time to react, dodge or stop so just ended up hitting it head on.  Ended up completely wrecking my truck and leaving me stranded there on the side of the road.  I pulled out my cell phone and called my Father giving him my location and explaining the situation and the first words out of his mouth after he heard that I had hit a deer were “How many points is it?” not are you okay.  He ripped the seats out of his SUV and drove where I was and threw the deer in the back to take it home.  Ended up being an 8-point buck and we had its head mounted on the wall for me.”  Leaving the state trooper relieved that he would not have to move the creature off of the road himself. Remembering the look her Father gave her when they both shook their heads and laughed about it as they drove home followed with a tow truck and her crippled vehicle.  Good thing hitting a deer did not raise your car insurance rate, as they considered it an act of nature.

 

She remembered how proud her Dad was to put up Gwen’s deer on the wall next to his trophies, proud of what his little girl had accomplished with her old Bronco.  All of her Father’s friends congratulated her and messed up her hair with their hands showing their approval when they all were there to watch them mount her prize. 

 

Maxwell listened to her tale with great interest, but was confused on a few of those terms and had to ask “What is a truck?”

 

This question snapped her from her memory and she tried to think of how to best explain it.  She thought for a moment and answered “A truck or a car is a form of travel we use, like a carriage… but it has no horses.”

 

Cassandra stopped herself from eating another bite of her fish before she asked “What do you mean it moves without horses?”

 

Gwen sits there and blushes for a few minutes before she thinks of how to further explain it, but sighs in resignation and continues “I just know that they have engines in them that we have to feed fuel to get pistons and stuff to move, and it makes the car move by rotating its wheels… I honestly cannot explain how they work that well.”

 

Cassandra thought about it for a moment and then asked “What do you mean call on your phone?”

 

She thought a minute to explain, so she asked “Cassandra, do you remember that thin rectangle thing that I had in my backpack?”  She used her hands to show about the size of her phone hoping her mimicry would help jog her memory.  Cassandra nodded yes as she thought back on it.  Gwen continued “That is what we call a cell phone.  With it I could sent my voice across very long distances to someone else’s phone and we could have a conversation, like you and I are having now.”

 

Varric chirped up this time asking “Damn… that sounds handy.  I could use that for talking with the merchant’s guild and never have to make another appearance again.”

 

Maxwell also thought of the ramifications of such a device, adding “Would make less of a mess than messenger ravens.”  This comment made the whole group laugh for a moment, before they finished up their meal, put out the fire and remounted their steeds to continue back to their destination.

 

After several hours of travel later the sun had finally started to settle behind the mountain peaks as they finally reached the gates of Haven.  A guard called loudly from his post to alert the camp of the Heralds return.  Gwen just took her horse and trotted to her stall, dismounting and placing her bag on a nail hanging from one of the beams.  She took off the saddle and placed it over the fence, before looking around for a brush.  Though she was looking forward to getting out of her armor, she felt guilty of how her poor horse had been through all of that with out so much as a blanket and wanted to brush her down and made sure she got food before she took care of herself.

 

Taking the brush, she slowly went and removed all of the dust from her fur, singing a lullaby quietly to herself as she worked.  After she was satisfied with that work, she brushed out her tail, then went to her mane before walking to the other side of the stalls to make sure her feed bucket was full and offered a few fruits as treats as she continued her song.  Gwen rubbed that small spot on her snout above her nose and quietly spoke praises to the beautiful beast before calling her by her name.  After much consideration Gwen had decided to call her horse Skydancer… hoping that no one else had named the mare first.

 

She had noticed a figure in the corner of her eye and just about jumped out of her skin when she turned and saw Solas leaning against the door, watching her as she worked.  He apologized “I am sorry to startle you Da’len, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

Gwen gasped for air a few times before she just leaned against the stall wall and laughed, replying “No worry… I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be there.”

 

Solas nodded and commented “There are stable hands to do this work for us.”

 

She nodded but answered “I know… but it just feels wrong since I was the one that taxed her all of this time.  I thought I should be the one to settle her down for the night and make sure she was well cared for before I left.”

 

Solas smiled and nodded, pleased to see the consideration she had for the creature before her, thinking of others before herself.  She had a bit of a selfless streak in her, he noted this trait and was pleased to see it.  Reaching up he grabbed Gwen’s bag and said “I am sure you are anxious to be into a dry set of clothes.  Shall I walk with you?

 

Smiling she nodded yes, and replied “I would like that.”  They both walked to her lodging and she opened the door letting Solas in after her.  Standing just inside the door, she asked him to place her bag on her desk chair on the other side of the room.  Placing her staff against the wall and removing her jacket, she looked over at the water bucket on the floor that she had been using to clean herself with, she groaned at the prospect of having to walk all the way over to the well and wait for the water to heat by the fire.

 

Solas raised an eyebrow and asked “What is the mater Da’len?”

 

Looking down at the bucket she sighed and answered “I just wish there was an easier way to get warm water so I can clean myself off.”

 

He understood her predicament and then felt ashamed that he had not taught her this little trick.  He walked over to the bucket and sat it in the middle of the room before he instructed “There is a trick to that as a mage… I apologize that it had slipped my mind in our training sessions.”  Gwen’s eyes lit up at this prospect and she walked over next to him and sat there awaiting his instruction.  Placing his hand over the bucket he summoned ice from thin air and let it gather about an inch in the bucket before he stepped aside and let Gwen give it a try.  She knelt on the ground and held her hand over it, mimicking his own actions, he remembered that ice was not a school of magic that came easy to her, but after she struggled for a few moments, she was able to add a few more inches of ice to his own.  She looked back up at him awaiting his next instructions.  He continued “Now that you have ice, you need to melt it, place your hand over the ice and think of fire, just enough to melt, after it melts then you stick your hand in and continue warming it until it is as warm as you desire it to be.”

 

Gwen nodded and gave it a try, after a few moments the ice had all melted into a small puddle inside the container, then she stuck her hand in the cool water and warmed it until it started giving off a bit of steam and she smiled.  She wiped her hand on her clothing then ended up jumping up and giving him a hug saying “Thank you so much… this will save me soooo much back ache.”

 

He nodded and returned the chaste hug, replying “No trouble at all, I shall leave you for now.  Will you join me later in the tavern?”

 

She nodded quickly as she released him and replied “I wouldn’t miss it.  See you in a bit Solas, and yet again, thank you.”  Solas nodded again and let himself out of her living quarters.

 

Gwen kicked off her wet boots, peeled off her squishy socks and threw all of her armor on the floor, almost running over to her cleaning bucket before she dipped the cloth into it and slowly started to wash over a weeks’ worth of grime off of her.  Using her bar of soap, she lathered her skin, rinsing it off with the warm water as her stiff muscles slowly relaxed as she cleaned.  She took her hair and dipped it in the water, washing it as she sat on the floor, pouring water over her head with her hands to clean off the suds.  She reached for her towel blindly with her hands before she found the fluffy cloth, taking it and drying herself off.  Wrapping the cloth around her, she walked over to her set of drawers and pulled out her jeans and a linen shirt that she had acquired in her time here, grabbed her old work boots and placed them on her feet, glad to have something dry on her feet has she pulled her hair up into a pony tail at the back of her head before she grabbed her hoody and walked towards the tavern.

 

Walking into the tavern she sees Solas sitting with Varric, Cassandra and Maxwell with a seat next to him open.  She walks over to Flissa asks for some dinner and an ale dropping enough coins on the counter to pay for everything as she walks over to the empty seat and claims it.  Solas nods her direction in welcome has he continues listening to the ongoing conversation.  She doesn’t want to interrupt but basically gathers that the whole group is talking about some of the pro’s and con’s of going to the templars or the mages to help seal the breach.  Cassandra and Solas end up having a back and forth as to what would be best to deal with the large magical anomaly.  She doesn’t want to step into that conversation with a ten-foot pole, with magic and everything being so new to her, she doesn’t think her opinion would mater, let alone be helpful so she just sits there and watches the debate continue.  Flissa brings her stew and ale, and she continues to listen as she eats her meal.  The warm stew and the ale help warm her up further, she looks over at Maxwell and he is in the same boat she is in, not wanting to interrupt either of them in their discourse.  Giving her a noncommittal shrug has he also sits there, carefully considering their options. 

 

Siting there watching them argue for the good point of an hour, she is surprised that Cassandra has been able to keep her brash temper in check, and be able to speak her opinions objectively the entire time.  Both of them then look over to Maxwell and ask for his input, he simply replies “You both have excellent points, but with the open invitation to Redcliff I think we might at least go see what is going on with the Seeker and the templar order first before we make any decisions.”

 

Varric chimes in “I see your point Blitz, but for now, I have a cot with my name on it.  I bid you good evening.”  He gets up and lets himself from the table, walking out of the tavern.

 

Cassandra looks over at Gwen who is taking a sip of her ale and then comments “You have been rather quiet about this whole mess, perhaps you have an opinion on the matter?”

 

Gwen is not comfortable being singled out by the Seeker like that, she is just grateful she didn’t end up sending her ale down the wrong tube, being addressed like this.  Putting down her mug, she responds “I am happy to see that we do have the open invitation from the mages, but I do have to agree… if the Lord Seeker is acting very strangely then it might be worth looking into what is going on.  I just hope that either way… we can close that whole in the sky.”  This answer seems to satisfy Cassandra and she goes back to talking to Maxwell about a few other tasks ahead, like the missing Soldiers in the Fallow Mire.

 

Thinking back on how she got there in the first place and how much it frightened her to see such a thing floating in the sky threatening to wreak havoc in the world.  But at the same time, that hole in the sky is what brought her here in the first place, a thought went through her mind as she missed home again for the second time today.  As much as she would love to see her family again, she just thinks, if it took that to bring me here, she would hate to see what it would take to send her back.  She stares at her ale and takes another sip, uncertain of what their best course of action would be.


	15. Sweet Dreams Aren’t Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I to disagree? Nights in Thedas can be trying, as poor Gwen finds out finally first hand.

Gwen bolted up in bed, awoken by an unknown sound.  She could have sworn a familiar voice was calling her name.  Listening again she could hear the singsong voice of her Mother calling up the stairs to announce that breakfast was ready.  She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room she now found herself in.  Looking around she saw the familiar floral-patterned bedspread, behind her a mountain of pillows she liked to burry herself in as she slept.  The walls covered in lighter colored rectangular shapes where pictures and posters used to hang.  Looking at the ground under them seeing packaged boxes and posters rolled in, being held together by rubber bands.  Her closet empty with all of her clothing still on their hangers with trash bags covering them for transport, laying in laundry baskets.  Her dresser having the gaping holes visible due to the drawers all being taken it, sitting in a stack next to it, socks poking out of it.  Stretching her hands above her head, she throws her bedspread off of her and looks for her slippers, one of which she accidently kicked under the bed, so she had to kneel down and reach for it.  While reaching she heard her Mother call for her again, she finally grabbed her slipper and shouted towards the door “I’m awake Mom, I’ll be right there.”  Straightening her baggy t-shirt and throwing on a pair of loose-fitting shorts she wandered down the stairs.

 

Making it down the hallway, after stopping to pet the orange and white stripped family cat named Jeepers, she made it around the corner and saw her Mom pouring a cup of coffee.  Laura Johnson was an averaged height woman, 6 inches on Gwen with her long raven colored hair in a loose braid down her back, standing in the kitchen in a pair of pink sleep pants and a t-shirt of her own.  She turned around and smiled at her daughter with her soulful chocolate hued eyes lighting up as Gwen entered the room.  Gwen stood there for a moment and was suddenly hit with a feeling of longing and regret that she could not place as she stood there, taking in her Mother’s warm speechless greeting.

 

This thought was interrupted when a large hand snuck onto her head and messed with her hair, a resonating baritone voice proclaiming “Welcome to the land of the living sleepy head.”  This caused Gwen to look over her shoulder to gaze into the slate eyes of her Dad.  David Johnson was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome, as her Mom would often tell her when it was just the two of them.  David’s hair was still messed up, having not brushed his brown locks which were slowly becoming more peppered with greys into submission, stubble adorning his face.  He walked around shirtless in his own sleep pants as he walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, sneaking his hand behind her to pour his own cup of coffee while she was distracted.  Gwen shook her head and smiled, the two of them reminded her of lovestruck teens, even in their middle age and after 30 years of marriage.

 

She watched as her Father put down the coffee pot, and raised an eyebrow when she asked “You did save some for me right?”

 

David laughed as he picked up the pot, tilting it and looking in side before answering “Well there was more… but someone decided to sleep in this morning.  Go on, take what’s left, I’ll make a new pot while you eat breakfast.”

 

She vaguely remembered what today was, her mind still not fully awake, needing coffee to get those nerve endings firing properly before she could form completely coherent thoughts.  Thinking that a cup of joe would help get her focus back, and perhaps get that light twinge of confusion in the back of her mind to dissipate.  Something about this whole thing gave her a feeling of déjà vu, but she could not quite place her thumb on it.  Grabbing her half cup of coffee as she went to the table and sat down, taking a plate and serving up some sausage and a few pancakes.   Then scooping out a dollop of butter from the tub on the table, and taking the syrup and drowning her pancakes in the sugary liquid.  She takes a sip of her coffee, then spreads the butter and syrup mixture across her food before she takes a bite, watching her parents sit there having one of their quiet moments in the kitchen, her Mom nuzzling her head her Dad’s shoulder.  After a few bites she puts down her fork and asks “When do the movers show up?”

 

David responds “Not for a few more hours kiddo, so you still got time to shower and pack up the last few things.”

 

Lauren nods in agreement, but starts to tear up a bit before adding “I just can’t believe my little girl is leaving us…”

 

Gwen was about to take a sip of her coffee, but puts her cup down and gets up to give her Mom a hug, reassuring “I know Mom, I know… but it was bound to happen sometime… I’ll only be a phone call away.”

 

Her Mother sniffs a few times, and nuzzles her face into her daughter’s hair, holding her tighter as she asks “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here with us?”

 

Gwen hugged her Mother’s waist tighter as a comforting gesture as she added “I know… I know, who will help you decorate your classroom before summer break is done.  Or who will be your shopping buddy?”  She looks up at her Mom’s face as she sees a tear running down her face and nodding.  She reaches up and wipes it away with one of her fingers, adding “I’ll just be a phone call or a 5-hour drive from here.  And I promise I will be back for visits, especially for holidays.”

 

Lauren took her daughter’s hand in hers and held it tightly, almost if she never wanted to let it go, before she asked “Why not just stay with us here?  You won’t be a bother.”  Trying her best to get her eyes in full puppy dog mode for her daughter.

 

Gwen hated when her mom unleashed those eyes on her… she could kill someone in broad daylight and on camera and come off as innocent with those eyes.  She retorted “But then what about all of that money you two set aside for me to go to college?  We already paid for my rent and my first year of tuition.”

 

Lauren looked at her daughter again, still not letting go of her waist, replying “You could stay here with us, never have to leave, we can have breakfast like this every morning.  Don’t tell me you won’t miss my pancakes?”

 

Gwen was starting to feel the grip on her waist become a bit tighter than she would like, becoming uncomfortable, but not quite pain.  She answered “I know I will miss this, but I do need to try to figure out how to fly with my own wings, I have to leave the nest at some point.”  She sighed hoping to prevent her Mom from getting too much more emotional.

 

David put his arms around them both, in a big hug whispering quietly what Gwen thought was something along the lines of there there, dear.

 

Gwen felt the grip become tighter, and she looked up at her mother’s face and asked “Mom… are you okay?”  She could feel a tingling sensation on her back where her mother’s arms grabbed her, this made her feel even more strange about this.  Looking up to her face again, she watched her Mother’s eyes change colors for the briefest of moments.  She had to blink to make sure her mind was not playing tricks on her.  She asked again “Mom?”

 

A smile creeps up on her Mother’s face that sends a chill down Gwen’s spine, Lauren replied “But don’t you love me?  Don’t you want to stay with your Mother forever?”  Her voice, sounding a bit distorted in the middle of the sentence.

 

Gwen now has alarms sounding off in her mind, she pushes and shoves, finally getting out of the grip of both of her parents.  Backing up slowly her, legs hitting the back of the kitchen table.  Both of her parents are still standing there, looking at her with a questioned expression on their faces.  Gwen asks again “Mom?  Dad?”  She looks again at them both, her eyes wide trying to make sense of what she is perceiving.  Just before she blinks, she sees both of them warp for just a fraction of a second, as if they were phasing out of reality for just a split second.  She grips onto the table tightly with one hand, to give herself something to hold onto before she looks at the two people in front of her, still standing there in a shared embrace just glaring at her, when she asks “Who or what are you?”

 

When she asks that, she sees both of her parental figures move in unison, mirrors to one another as they both drop their arms to their sides and take a few steps forward, advancing towards her with nefarious grins on their faces before they both speak, two octaves resonating as one as both soprano and baritone combine into a strange reverberated pitch, taking a few chilling laughs before replying “You are more clever than we thought young mage.”

 

That word brought Gwen’s mind back into focus, her parents would have never known she had magic… because magic was not real in her world.  This was not real, this was an illusion, she felt behind her and reached for her fork from the table and tried brandishing as a weapon in front of her, as she slowly side stepped around the table trying to but the solid object between herself and the imposters who were before her.  Remembering her warnings from Solas about the magical dreams she would get finally clicked, this was the fade.  This is what they had cautioned her about, she tried to give this creature a stern look of determination, as she sneared “How dare you use my family like that!”

 

The male figure grinned and tossed his head slightly to the right as his hand turned into a spike, then promptly shoved it through the female’s chest, blood oozing from it, as the female form dropped to the floor lifeless.  This momentarily made Gwen flinch, almost making her run to the figure before she stopped herself, remembering this was not real.  The figure then replied “What, like this?”  Then proceeded to stomp on the face of the motionless female one on the floor.  Blood splattering across the room, some hitting Gwen’s clothing staining her t-shirt as she continued to back up slowly towards the other side of the kitchen for the hallway.

 

The room around her fizzled out of existence, the fork in her hand turning into a snake, almost biting her before she dropped it to the ground.  Jumping away from it, continuing her descent backwards as she pressed herself against a rocky surface behind her.  She screamed at the monstrosity “Stay away demon!”  

 

The demon’s appearance was slowly morphing into out of the familiar image into something far more grotesque, horns poking out of his head and hair burning purple as it continued his advance, taunting “This could have been so much easier, if you had just agreed to stay with them willingly.”

 

Remembering the warnings, she had about this she replied “No.”  Standing her ground, not wanting to run away any more. 

 

“That’s right, do not give in.”  Spoke a voice quietly, as if it had echoed from miles away, carried on the wind its self.  Gwen looked around and looked for the other person, but only saw the demon and the dusty ground, with an eerie red sky and floating land masses in the distance.  Hearing the voice one more time, she heard it distinctly say “Da’len, it is time to wake up.”

 

Gwen bolted up in her bed, feeling her nightclothes cling to her from being covered in perspiration, panting heavily as she took in her surroundings, looking to her side to see Solas sitting on a stool next to her, taking his thumb and rubbing calming circles with it on the back of her hand as he held it.  She took his hand and squeezed it, just to make sure it was real.  Taking her other hand, she reached up and took her hair that was hanging down in front of her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear, almost forgetting that it was now elven instead of the round one she used to have.  Taking her legs, she went and tucked them closer to her, and wrapped her arm around them, resting her chin on her knees out of pure instinct.  Solas looked her face as she tried to fight back tears that threatened to escape, trying to soothe, he whispered softly in her ear “You did well to resist as you did, Da’len.  I am glad to see took my warnings to heart.”

 

She nodded and laughed nervously, replying “Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”  She was just floored about how real it all seemed.  She could still taste her mothers pancakes on her tongue just from the dream.

 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, Solas got up from his stool and opened it, letting a plainly dressed serving elf in who bowed nervously after she entered.  Solas nodded and asked “Vara, I think you for alerting me of this issue, you did well to get me.”

 

Vara looked up at the older elf and nervously answered “She looked like she was in trouble ser, groaning like she was and thrashing around like that… so I came to you at once.  Just like you said.”

 

Gwen eyed the elf at the other side of the room and got up.  Walking barefoot across the room to the nervous elf she went and hugged her with a tight squeeze before saying, “Vara… truly thank you.  If you need help with anything let me know, and you got it.”

 

Vara felt awkward, she had never had one of the townsfolk ever thank her for her work… let alone hug her.  She gave a quick hug back and stuttered “It was no problem at all my lady.”

 

Shaking her head, Gwen could not let this stand she corrected the elf and stated “No need to call me that, I am just Gwen, no more special than anyone else here.”  This made the girl smile, feeling a bit more included in this then just being the hired help.  She gave another quick bow, and left the two elves standing alone in Gwen’s hut.  

 

Seeing a bit of the paleness had faded from her face, he offered “If you would like to join me for breakfast we can talk of your events in the fade and how to better prepare yourself for them.” 

 

The thought of having to explain how she watched her Father impale and kill her Mother almost made her ill, but she reminded herself that it was all just an illusion of a sick and twisted demon trying to ride her like a pony.  Thinking on this, she was no expert in this magic dream sorcery of this world and she would have to learn to tackle it better, because she had the inkling feeling in the back of her mind that this was just the tip of the iceberg for what these dream demons could do.  Though the experience had greatly shaken her, she had passed this trial.  She nodded at him, and watched Solas as he excused himself to let her change into something more suitable for the outside world.  Washing the sweat off of her face with a cloth before putting on a simple skirt and top before putting on her trusty work boots.  Brushing her hair into her now almost signature pony tail before she stepped outside her abode and let the suns rays burn away the horrible images that horrible night had wrought.


	16. Confounding Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Sera and Solas in the local tavern over breakfast. The story continues :)

                                      

 

Gwen and Solas walked towards the local tavern, seeing that it was still very early morning as the sun had just finally made its appearance over the horizon, at least at this time they would not have to wait long since not everyone was awake yet.  Walking in the door they both were pleased to see their preferred table emptied and Flissa nodded at their entrance, going and gathering their breakfast and setting it on their table.  Gwen thanked her as she left and was curious about something, before taking a bite of her porridge.  She looked over at Solas who had already started his meal, noting that she was looking at him he finished his mouthful before placing his own spoon back in his bowl and asking “You have a question I gather?”

 

Gwen nodded and asked “I know how freaked out I was earlier and now I am calm like normal, what happened?”

 

Solas nodded and answered “Perceptive, I had cast a calming spell to help you come back to your senses after you had awoken.  I am guessing you are still dealing with the lingering effects.”

 

This peaked her curiosity, so she continued “You will have to show me how to do that sometime, I could see it coming in handy.”

 

Solas nodded and replied “Indeed it does, as long as one is subtle about it.  Casting it on someone who is afraid of magic without their knowledge can greatly upset people.”

 

Nodding, she took his warning and replied “I could see how that might get a Templar sicced on you.  I personally did not enjoy the feeling of being silenced and would prefer to not have it happen again.”

 

He agreed and added “Having yourself temporarily cut off from the fade is rather disconcerting, I agree.”  After taking another bite of his breakfast he offered “Perhaps I can instruct you on this later if you so desire.”

 

She nodded earnestly and replied “That would be awesome.”  Smiling before grabbing a bite of her own and finally starting her own breakfast.

 

As they continued their breakfast, the tavern door opened and from the corner of her eye she noticed a blonde elf with a threadbare rust colored bodice, with yellow and black plaid leggings come in.  She talked with Flissa for a moment and pulled up a chair next to Gwen.  Taking a close glance at the faces of the two elves who sat at the table before blurting out, “Been trying to figure out why you two are so palsy-walsy, is he your pops?”

 

This question almost made her choke on her food, swallowing quickly she looked up at Sera and responded “No… what made you think that?”

 

Sera looked back and forth at their faces and replied “I just assumed because of the baby blues.”

 

This made Gwen look at Solas’ eyes a bit more deeply and she laughed a bit, before replying “I can see what you mean there, they are awfully similar in color.  But I hate to disappoint, Solas is not my father.”

 

Sera got a sly grin on her face, on half of her smile going up higher then the other before she leaned in closer before blurting out “So what, then you two banging bits together?”

 

Solas arched an eyebrow at this question and responded “It is nothing like that dear Sera, I have been helping Gwen learn about how to use her newfound abilities since she found herself here.”

 

This made Sera confused, she asked “What do you mean found herself here, was she lost?”

 

Gwen shook her head, figuring she had not heard the story of her yet.  Thinking, well here we go again, she sighed and replied “I am not from this world Sera, I was pulled from my world and fell out of the fade with the Herald.”

 

Sera was still not quite getting this, so she asked “So if you fell out of the fade does that mean you are a demon?”

 

Solas shook his head and answered “No, she is not a demon, where she is from there is no magic.”

 

Still trying to process what she was hearing she blurted out “What do you mean no magic?”

 

Gwen nodded yes to her question and explained “Magic is not a thing in my world, there are no demons, dragons, no fade.  Hell, elves do not exist where I am from.”

 

Sera took her hand out and touched Gwen’s ear, pinching it before asking “If elves did not exist… then where did these come from?  Those feel real enough to me.”  Her face furrowing as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued “Your guess is as good as mine.  I was human and in my own world one minute, then was sucked through a green thing in the air.  When I came out on this side, I had elf ears and magic… I don’t know how to explain what happened.  Magic, I guess.”

 

Sera asked in response “Like the one in the sky here?”  Gwen nodded yes.  Starring at her closely, Sera shook her head and replied “Well you are a weird one, I’ll give you that.”  Crossing her arms as she continued her gaze.

 

Chuckling a bit to herself, Gwen answered “I’ll give you that.”  Just glad that Sera had somewhat taken her explanation somewhat calmly, glad that she had not screamed and run off for a Templar.  She knew her tale was a strange one and hard to fathom, she hardly could believe it herself most days.

 

Sera looked at the two of them and replied “Well I think you are alright… just keep that magic and elfy stuff away from me and we’ll get on just right and stuff.”

 

This made Gwen pause, she asked “What do you mean by elfy?”

 

Taking a bite of her own breakfast, Sera answered her own mouth still full of food as she replied “You know… all of that elven gods rubbish.  None of that stuff makes sense.”

 

This peaked Solas’ interest in the young archer, he asked “You do not follow the old Dalish beliefs?”

 

Sera looked at the two of them and replied “I mean how can there be the Maker and all of this elven god shite, they can’t both be true.  I just want things to make sense and get back to normal again.”

 

Gwen took her hand and placed it on Sera’s shoulder as she answered “I think you and me both want to have stuff make sense again, but no fear Sera, I am probably the least elfy elf you have ever seen.  I don’t even know the old stories.  Though I do have many stories of elves from my world.”

 

Solas looked over to Gwen and replied “If you like, I could give you a basic explanation of the old stories, and I would be happy to teach you the old tongue.”

 

Sera did not like where this is going, she stood up, grabbed her bowl and replied “You can go ahead and explain all you like to her, but I don’t want anything to do with that rubbish.”  Taking her bowl and quickly retreating out the door, bowl still in hand mumbling as she left the tavern.

 

Watching her speedy exit, Gwen shrugged her shoulders and asked “Was it something I said?”

 

Thinking about it for a moment, Solas shrugged his own shoulders and replied “I do not think so, it just seems we struck a nerve.”

 

Gwen thought of his offer and answered “I think it would not hurt to learn some of the lore, just so I can have an idea of what people are talking about.  As for the language I am willing to try to learn, but must warn.  I took 2 years of Spanish in High School and I barely retained any of it.”

 

Chuckling himself in response, Solas continued “You will find I can be a patient teacher as long as you are willing to try.”  He thought about her own comment about stories of elves from her land and this made him curious, proposing “How about this, I would gladly share some of the history if you will indulge me on the stories of your homeland of our people.”

 

Gwen nodded enthusiastically in response before answering “Deal.”  She took a few bites of her food, finishing up her breakfast before she started going into details of how elven stories changed based on the author who wrote them and started going into an explanation of the elves from The Lord of the Rings Series.  Talking and sipping on their tea as she told him of the basics of the world that Tolkien had masterfully spun.


	17. Laundry and Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a new friend and talking with an old one, not saying who just yet ;)

Gwen had a pleasant day doing her best trying to keep herself busy, doing her utmost to forget the horrible visions the previous night had exposed her to.  Spending the morning with Solas working on that calming spell as well as starting to teach her some of the old elven language.  This made her brain hurt as she stumbled through bad mispronunciations.  Wondering if her own tongue would just go on strike and fall off with how much she struggled to get it to cooperate with the new words she tried to form. After her brain had threatened to leak out of her ear, she wished Solas a good day after having lunch with him and the rest of the party hearing of the plans of the next mission out of Haven Maxwell had planned.  Gwen and Varric were to stay behind for this trip, Viviane had yet to show up in Haven herself, but was expected soon.  With Solas going on this trip with them in the marrow perhaps she might be able to have this First Enchanter give her a few pointers while she practiced. 

 

On the way back to her abode after lunch she passed Vara walking by with a large bundle of clothing in a wicker basket.  Gwen stopped her and commented “I would like to thank you for helping me this morning, I can help you out with that.”  Wanting to offer help as way of showing her thanks to the nervous looking elf.

 

Vera stood there for a moment and blinked as she tried to process the request, before she stammered out “No need for that my Lady… just doing my chores for the day.”

 

Gwen nodded and replied “I can see that, and I still want to help.” Following her to another of the small house, she held open the door and let her inside.  Seeing a pile of clothing sitting there, and a large pile already in Vara’s basket, Gwen went over to the pile and picked it up.  Asking “So where to?” once she had gotten back to standing upright again, she walked over to the door and pushed it open with her foot, then held it open with her back to let Vara pass.

 

Vara still not quite sure what to think of this nodded and said “This way my Lady… these need to go to the laundry.”  Gwen nodded and followed her towards the room with the washtub and placed the pile of clothes where Vara had set her stack.  Vara grabbed a bucket and said “I need to get hot water to fill the washtub.”

 

She was about to go get water when Gwen gently reached for her arm, stopping her and stating “No need hun, I got this.”  She rolled her sleeves of her shirt up to elbows and called ice into the washtub, then stuck her hand into the ice and melted it, warming it bathwater temperature before looking at her and asking “Will this work?”

 

Vara nodded and grabbed the soap, putting some in the washtub before stirring it all with a large wooden pole before placing a washboard in the water, and pulling up a stool.  Gwen did the same and sat down next to her, watching Vara as she started washing the first garment.  She watched her wash a few shirts before she grabbed one of her own and tried to mimic what she had witness, looking over at the other elf and asking “Like this?”

 

Glad to have help she looked over at Gwen slowly trying to clean clothes next to her, though not as proficient at it as she was, she did like the help.  She grabbed a skirt from the pile and started scrubbing it on the washboard before she asked Gwen “You don’t need to be doing this, this is servants work… you are special.  They say you fell out of the fade with the Herald, they say he saved you.”  Before taking the now clean skirt and putting it into another basket that would be hung up to dry soon.

 

Gwen nodded and replied “He did, but I should learn how to do this though.  Back home we would do our own cooking and cleaning, we never had servants.”  She was glad to catch her doing this when she did, this was a skill that she should probably know.  Who knows when she would have to wash her own clothes again… she missed washing machines and throwing a comforter in a drier for a few minutes on a cold day to snuggle with it while reading on the sofa.

 

Vara was a bit stunned by this admission and she asked “But I had thought that you are a lady, since that is how the Commander addresses you.”

 

Gwen laughed at that term, grinning up at her and replying “Nope, no lady here, I am just a commoner.  So, no need to address me as such, just call me Gwen.”

 

She nodded and replied “Solas asked me to call him by his name too…”  Remembering how he had treated her like a person, not some pest to be ignored and ordered around like many of the nobility had.  When he had asked her to keep an eye on Gwenevere as she did her duties, she had been more then happy to.  Ladies Cassandra, Josephine and Liliana had been kind to her, but never had offered to help her in her cores. 

 

Gwen helped Vara picking up a large bundle of laundry of her own and followed her as they chatted while walking down the stone path to their destination.  Placing her own pile on the ground Gwen had offered to help figuring since she started it, she might as well finish.  It was refreshing to chat with the elf as they both started taking the wet clothes from their baskets, pinning everything to dry on the line in the breeze and sun.  Vara was a sweet and innocent girl and Gwen was happy to get to know her better.

 

That evening she had spent with Josephine working on her reading before Liliana had come in carrying a tray of food for the three of them and started to gossip about the various noble houses and the latest scandals.  She sat there and listened as she still tried to take everything in, hoping that every last bit of information would help her survive and be self-sufficient with more success.  Though she was not completely as lost as she was when she first fell out of the breach, she still seemed to have a never-ending list of things she did not know and understand. Gwen still found herself asking questions that would make a normal person ask if she had hit her head too hard or just stare at her for a brief moment and question her lucidity.  She often thought of herself like a fawn, having to get up and walk almost immediately after birth or risk being eaten.  Here in Thedas, not all predators had claws and teeth… some were well-dressed, hiding behind masks and honeyed words.

 

As Gwen listened, she noted how some of these nobles could give some of the reality TV stars a run for their money for causing scenes and insane antics.  Picturing how some of them would react to a video of them and their actions showcasing their dramas for the world to see, Leliana would have a field day with blackmail.  This thought also made her shudder at the prospect of giving that kind of power to their already crafty spymaster.  So, sitting their she sat and listened quietly about how such and such lady had acquired the latest fad in clothing, hinting scandalously at how one could gain such a boon.  Josephine and Liliana were both curious as to fashions from Earth, Gwen thought about it for a moment and said she would have to look through her history book to see if she could find some famous paintings in the pages.  She also had a few drawings in her sketchbook that might interest them and promised to bring them with her tomorrow during their lessons to discuss this further.

 

Yawning, she stretched and excused herself, leaving the two ladies to continuing their discussion on fashion, secretly hoping that Josephine was not going to play dress up with her again anytime soon.  Walking down the path to her abode, she let herself in, changed into her nightclothes and tried to snuggle into her bed, hoping that her busy day would let her slip into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.  Alas, her mind had other plans.  Closing her eyes, she could see her Father kill her Mother in front of her, forgetting for just a second that this was not real.  Gwen felt she had come to close to accepting what the demon had offered, almost believing what she had seen as truth.  Lying in bed for several hours and not being able to think of anything but this every time she closed her eyes, she sat up, sighing in defeat.  Getting out of bed, she pondered if the crisp night air might help clear her mind.

 

Putting some pants on, grabbing her hoodie and slipped on her boots.  Stepping outside into the chilled air, she walked down the path towards the main gate.  She opened it and passed the tents camped in front of the gateway, walking down the path continuing to a small dock going out into the frozen lake.  She walked to the edge and sat down, her legs dangling over the wooden planks, swinging a bit as she looked at the winter wonderland before her, ice reflecting the moonlight off of the lake.  Feeling the slight breeze pass her by she just sat there, humming a tune to herself as she looked at the moons and stars.  Gazing into the night sky she pondered if one of these stars in the sky was hers, and hoping that perhaps her parents were out there as well, staring up at the heavens hoping that she too was looking for them amongst the stars.

 

Cullen had a long night staring over his paperwork, candles burning down to their wicks as he poured over the endless requisitions needed to support their ever-growing movement.  He clicked the top of his pen and rested it on his parchment.  Thinking about the gift, it was a rather thoughtful of lady Gwenevere to make his job easier, not having to dip a quill into a bottle of ink and risk ink blotches on the pages.  Making his paperwork be completed much more efficiently.  Leaning back in his chair he stretched his hands over his back and cracked his knuckles, grabbing his mantle and placing it over his shoulders before getting up for a walk in the brisk night.  Walking out of his command tent he went to the edge of the outcropping overlooking the lake, looking up at the moons before a quiet sound of humming caught his attention.  Following his ears, his eyes were drawn to a small figure sitting on the dock also staring up at the night sky.  Observing the black hooded coat and the red hair shining in the moonlight, he who knew exactly who this was.  He stood there and listened to her humming for a few moments, not recognizing the tune, but entranced by the somber melody.  She looked lonely sitting there like that, and he wondered if there was something wrong.  His curiosity got the better of him as he found is feet walking down the path, standing a few feet behind her.  Lady Gwenevere had not detected his presence yet.  Not wanting to completely startle her, he cleared his throat and asked “Is there something wrong my lady?”

 

Gwen had been lost in her own little world for a while and hearing the voice behind her startled her for just a second, almost making her visibly jump.  Controlling herself, she turned around she saw the Commander standing behind her.  She greeted him “Good evening Commander”.  This made her wonder how oblivious she must have been to not hear him coming, or perhaps even with his large stature he just had perfected the art of walking softly.  Remembering that he had asked a question she sighed, looking down at the reflections on the lake as she answered “I couldn’t sleep, I can’t seem to get a bad dream from last night out of my head.”

 

This was the first he had heard of this, wanting to know more of what had happened he asked “Your ventures in the fade were troubling I take it?”  Looking over at her, quickly noting her calm demeanor, not noting any of the usual signs of possession.  He almost kicked himself for his mind immediately jumping to that, he would try to give the mages of the Inquisition more patience then he had given his charges in the past.

 

Gwen nodded her head yes, still looking down at the lake before answering “I had my first run in with a demon in the fade last night.”  Shaking a bit as she remembered the experience briefly, looking more pale than usual under the starlight.

 

Knowing what he did of mages, he was surprised that it had actually taken this long to occur, also relieved that she seemed to have resisted the temptations, though lady Gwenevere seemed visibly shaken from the encounter.  He asked “Did someone help you with the experience?”

 

Nodding again she answered “Solas helped me this morning, calmed me down and assured me that I had done well to resist on my own.”  This made her worry, if this was doing well, she feared what failure looked like.

 

Cullen was glad that someone had been there to check up on her, almost shuddering at the thought of her becoming an abomination… not certain as to why that thought perturbed him so much.  He walked towards the edge of the dock and sat down next to her, his legs hanging off of the edge like hers as he replied “I have seen what happens to those who do are not strong enough to resist, am I glad to see that you are okay.”

 

She chuckled quietly under her breath at the word okay, she replied “I have had people explain the dangers of magic… until now I had not fully understood what they meant.  Nothing could have prepared me for that.”  Mentally shuddering as she recalled how that demon had taken a memory and turned it into something too horrendous for words to describe.

 

Cullen nodded in understanding, commenting “Demons try to take advantage of your fears and anxieties, praying on the weak willed.  You have nothing to be ashamed of my lady.  You have done well.”

 

Gwen looked up at his gaze, seeing the understanding in his eyes as she answered “I know that a lot of mages don’t like how Templars watch us like they do… but now I can see the reasoning behind the why.  I can see how someone could be unable to resist that.  It all seemed so real…”

 

Cullen appreciated her thoughtfulness on the matter, not jumping to the whole us vs them argument that many mages seemed to cling to.  He was glad that she could at least see the logic behind it, he continued “A Templar’s duty is to protect people from the dangers of magic, which also includes the mages themselves.  I have seen first hand the suffering magic can inflict.”

 

Gwen nodded and answered “I will do my best then… that is all one can really do.” 

 

Cullen smiled and nodded replied “I suppose you are right my lady.  I may need to heed such words of wisdom myself.”  Remembering how others had often commented how he expected too much of himself and needed to watch how hard he pushed for his own results, running himself ragged more than once. 

 

Gwen laughed and remembered a quote from back home, reciting “Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change.  The courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference the two.”

 

This made him pause for a moment, her thoughts giving a wisdom that made her seem well beyond her years.  Looking at her he had no idea how old she actually was, she looked to be at last fifteen years his junior.  He nodded and added “Advice I will try to live up to.”

 

Gwen stretched her arms above her head and was getting a big chilled after sitting in the cold for so long, she put her hand on the wooden planks to help her get up.  Cullen seemed to catch onto what she had planned, instead offering his hand as a balance to help pull herself to her feet.  She took his offer and brought herself to standing, watching the Commander get up himself.  She waited until he turned around himself, before saying “Thank you for listening to me Commander, I know you are a busy man and it means a lot that you took the time to check up on me.”

 

He cracked a half smile, tilting his head and nodding slightly as he answered “It was no trouble at all my lady.”  This made her smile back in return, he liked it when she smiled, Gwenevere looked so relaxed and carefree when she did.  Offering his hand once more he asked “Shall I escort you back to your quarters?”

 

Gwen placed her hand in his and liked how he closed his gloved fingers around hers to complete the gesture, making her feel truly safe for the first time that evening.  Keeping with the polite manors which the Commander was offering, she played along in-kind replying “I would be honored, good ser.”  Giving him a slight bow and allowing him to lead her up the stone path to the gates of Haven.

 

                          

 

Vara if any of you were curious, I thought that elf we met at the beginning of the game should have a name and get her own story told.


	18. Lighthearted Jesting and the Iron Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some playful banter/teasing between multiple characters and meeting the Iron Lady herself. A bit longer of a chapter then normal. Hope you enjoy and Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)

                                                           

 

Gwen bolted up from her prone position in her bed, clutching her sheets to her chest as she tried to get her bearings.  Covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting, she looked around the room and saw she was by herself in her lodgings, everything where she left it the night before.  No demons bothered her in the fade, but that did not stop her from her mind replaying the images from the previous night’s intruder.  Clenching her sheets tighter in her hand, she took three deep breaths and chanted to herself that it was just a nightmare.  Looking out the window she saw the sun shining its rays, illuminating the room burning away the chill from the night.  Getting up she filled her wash bucket with a small amount of ice and then heated it to steaming water, cleaning the sweat off of her and washing her hair.  Helping to relax her even more as the warmth chased away the nerves and relaxed her tense shoulders.  Getting dressed she put on her jeans, a long sleeved linen shirt, her leather vest, boots and her signature hoodie before she ventured into the light.

 

Looking around she saw that it was later in the morning then she had thought, people were already moving about, soldiers standing at their posts, people attempting to bargain with Seggrit, the local merchant, Chantry Sisters talking to themselves about various verses of scripture and how they might be interpreted to be helpful in times like these.  She sighed, she was hoping that she might be able to say good bye to Maxwell and his party before they left, but alas, she slept right through it.  Hanging her head in defeat, she walked to the tavern to get herself some breakfast.  Walking in still in her post sleep daze, she went and talked with Flissa for some food, waiting a moment as her portion was served.  Taking her bowl and her glass of water she turned around, looking at the full tables, then spotted a seat next to Varric.  Walking over to the small table, she sat her food on the table and took her seat.  Looking down at his half-eaten food and an ale, this made her laugh internally for a moment before she jokingly asked “Breakfast of champions?”

 

This made Varric chuckle and raise his ale before taking a large swig before replying “You wound me Songbird.  What sort of Dwarf would I be if I didn’t start my day without one?”  Winking at her as she laughed.

 

She retorted “I think you might be right, heaven forbid you stop tradition and make your amazing chest hair fall out.”

 

His smile broadened as he nodded and replied “I think you may be right, the women of Thedas would weep for its loss.”  This got the desired reaction when she laughed and nodded.  He continued “So… with Solas gone what are your plans for today?”

 

Gwen sat there for a moment and she knew about her meeting with Josephine and Leliana but beyond that she was not sure.  She shrugged her shoulders and replied “Honestly not sure, I think I might actually get some free time today.”

 

Always looking for a good story he had a twinkle in his eye as he pondered asking her a question that had been bouncing around his mind for a while.  Since he finally got her one on one, he asked her as she was taking a drink “So… you and Solas.  Are you and him…?”

 

This made Gwen cough heavily trying to not choke on her water, when she finally caught her breath she frowned and replied “You too?  Sera already asked me about that already.  No, there is nothing going on between us.”

 

Probing for more he asked “You two do spend a lot of time together, and it makes people talk.  I just want to make sure that I get all the details right.”

 

She thought about how to describe their relationship best for a moment before she gave him a response.  He patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts before answering “It is nothing like that Varric.  He was just the first person here to believe me, to treat me like a person not a threat that fell out of the fade.”  She took a drink of her water and continued “He has been of great help teaching me how to use and control my magic, I think of him more like a mentor and a good friend that understands me better than anyone else has.”  Then she remembered his comment about “details” and squinted her eyes as she gave him a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow as she asked “Details?  Are you writing about us?”  Folding her arms with a huff as she awaited his response.

 

Varric grinned and replied “But of course… a story like yours.  I couldn’t have come up with a tale like that on my own.  A girl from another land falling out of the fade, almost sounds too unbelievable to be true.”

 

Gwen thought about her reply for a moment, she could not stop him from writing so might as well get her say in this and countered “Okay Varric… if you want my permission to write about me in your next book, I have some conditions.”

 

He raised an eyebrow and asked “And what would those be?”

 

She grinned widely and answered “That I get a bit of the proceeds and you make me taller and… better endowed then I am.”  As she waved her hand in a displaying manor, over her small chest, wishing that they would only be bigger.  She did not like being a card-carrying member of the itty-bitty titty comity, a feature common with how tiny she naturally was.

 

He thought about it for a moment and offered her his and as he replied “You got yourself a deal Songbird.”  Winking as he shook her hand.  Thinking on it for a moment longer, he made a mental note to keep an eye on the young elf, curious to see whom might earn her attentions.  He already had a dozen names of men and women in the small town who seemed to eye her with interest, some of those names would surely surprise her.  For now, he would keep that to himself and see if he could help make this story more interesting once he got a solid clue of what she was looking for in a partner.

 

Pondering what she might do with her free time this morning, she thought of how it was a bit warmer today then it had been a in a while.  Remembering her promise to Josephine she would look through her history book and find a few paintings, to show of some of the much older fashions on Earth.  She also thought back to her sketchbook, she liked to doodle in a manga sort of style.  Having lots of girls in dresses with high hemlines and impossibly large eyes.  She wasn’t sure if any of her drawn fashions would be considered scandalous here.  Thinking back on how she had not seen many women show anything above the knees.  Finishing her breakfast and draining the last of her water, she answered Varric’s earlier question “I think I shall spend today observing nature.  With that dear friend, I will leave you be.”  She waved goodbye to him as he raised his pint to her before she walked out the door.

 

Going back to her quarters she figured she should get her homework completed first, lest she forget about it while enjoying her free time.  Walking through her door to her quarters, she found her backpack leaning up against the foot of her bed.  She dug through it and pulled out her history book.  Flipping through the pages as she looked for the pictures, dog-earing the pages that she wanted to show.  She found a few pictures of Egyptian hieroglyphs, a couple of painting on pottery from ancient Greece as well as a couple of surviving statues.  Finding a painting from a wall in Pompeii, she folded over that page then continued onto the middle ages finding a few illustrations from various books, then smiling as she to the Renaissance.  The quality of paintings seemed to improve here and where you start to see pictures of women beyond the Virgin Mary.  Reaching Elizabeth I, she was glad to see this book had one of her favorites of the younger Queen in the lovely red dress with the long sleeves without the weird dog collar neck frills, she folded that page over.  Flipping through further she reached the Sun King and his Palace of Versailles, folding that page over thinking of how Orlais reminded her of the splendid palace.  Finding a few more pictures she wanted she show, she reached the end of the book as it stopped at the Industrial Revolution.

 

Placing her textbook on her bed, she pondered about how it had been a while since she had a free moment to just sit and draw, she missed it.  Grabbing her pencil bag, she got her sketchbook and went outside, walking down the same path she took the morning before, nodding at the guards as she opened the gates to the dock overlooking the frozen lake.  Taking a seat, she leaned against one of the boxes at the end of the pier and bent her legs, using them as a makeshift surface for her sketchpad to sit on while she took in her surroundings figuring out what she wanted to draw.  Though realism was not her preferred method of expression, she had been taking a course to work on it in hopes that it would help her normal drawings quality.

 

Looking over the lake and the snow-covered rocks and trees on the other side, with the sun glinting off of the frozen surface might be a fun exercise.  She took out her 2B pencil and started to do the rough outline of the lake and the shore across the way.  Making quick notations on the paper lightly to make the trees on the other side, laughing to herself as she remembered Bob Ross and his happy trees, thinking he would love this scene.  Once she got the most basic of outlines, she pulled out a slightly harder pencil, blending stump and a kneaded eraser.  Using the blending stump to smudge the graphite across the page, trying to mimic the shadows and reflections she saw. 

 

The time flew by and she was so fixated on her work that she missed the tell-tale sound of armored footsteps creaking the wooden planks behind her.  She only looked up when a voice surprised her by asking “Whatcha got there Lass?”

 

Gwen almost dropped her pencil as she looked up and was startled to see Captain Rylen looking down at her, trying to peek over her shoulder to look at what she was up to.  She saw his curious expression on his face and she turned her sketchpad towards his direction so he could have a better look.  She answered him as he was looking “I found myself with some free time today, so I thought I would draw for a bit.”

 

He knelt down on the planks and got a better look, she had been trying to recreate the scene at the lake in front of them.  This he did not expect, the little Lass was full of surprises.  He tried to give her a warm smile and said “You seem to be rather good at that.  Where did you learn how to do this?”

 

The praise made Gwen smile and she answered “I have liked to draw since I was a little girl.  I was taking a class to help me work on my skills in my world before I came here.”

 

Rylen went and took a seat next to her, looking at her as he remembered his conversation with Cullen earlier in the day.  She seemed to be in better spirits today, but figured he should ask.  He cleared his throat and asked “Are you feeling better today?  The Commander was… concerned about you after last night.”

 

This made Gwen flush red as she stuttered out “He told you about that?”  Embarrassed to have her moment of weakness known to others.

 

He patted her on her shoulders as a reassuring gesture, before nodding and adding “You have nothing to worry about Lass, he was just impressed on how well you have been handling your newfound abilities.”  Having seen first hand the deviation magic unchecked could cause in the weak and unprepared, he too was glad that she seemed to treat her abilities with respect and caution.

 

Still not sure as to how much Ser Rylen actually heard about the conversation from last night, she tried to keep her explanation vague, she didn’t like feeling so vulnerable.  She put on her brave face and joked “I guess I do alright flying by the seat of my pants then?”  Rylen had never heard that phrase before, so he raised an eyebrow in question trying to make sense of it.  Gwen explained “It basically means figuring it out as you go.”

 

He nodded in understanding, replying “I think we are all in a spot like that considering the circumstances.”  He noticed Gwen look up towards the breach and stare at it for a moment.  Seeing her hair blow in the breeze, her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight.  Like this, he could see how this young maid would make the normally stoic Commander blush like a young lad whenever she was brought up.  The thought of poking fun at his superior made him smile, as he came up with more ammunition to use for later.  For now, he watched her close her book and gather her belongings, seeing her intent he got up quickly and offered his hand to help her to standing.  Curious as to her intentions, he asked “So, what is now on the agenda Lass?”

 

Gwen remembered her promise to Josephine and Leliana and answered “Well I need to grab a book from my place and I was to meet Josephine and Leliana for a chat.”

 

Rylen watched her wave as she walked off towards the front gate, strolling back that way himself as he casually walked towards the command tent.  As he had guessed, Commander Cullen’s eyes had followed the young lass as she passed him and went through the front gates.   He stood there behind him for a moment before he decided to catch him fixated on the young elf again.  “Ogling the Lass in her breeches again I see?”

 

This comment snapped his attention, as he flushed red again and quickly turned around to the now grinning Captain Rylen.  Trying to save face, he tried to explain “I was not… I was just making sure the guard change went smoothly…”

 

This made Rylen raise an eyebrow and retort “Really?  You’re not fooling me Commander.  I have seen the way you peek at her when you think no one else is looking.”  Hoping to get more of a rise out of his commanding officer.

 

Cullen huffed and defended himself once again “I am not peeking at her.  Now if you have so much free time…”  Grinning as he continued “I think we need the shields buffed out again, the recruits were rather rough on them again this morning.”  Hoping the punishment of hard manual labor would make him not bring this up again.

 

Playing onto Cullen’s jest, he grinned himself and gave one final comment before leaving to deal with his new task “You should just ask her out for an ale sometime… I think it would do you good.”  Winking at him before he left, leaving his flustered Commander to stew over his suggestions while trying not to think too hard on how well those breeches of hers accented her features.

 

Gwen had run back into her abode, dropped off her pencil bag in her backpack and picked up her dog-eared history book.  Walking up to the Chantry, she was glad that someone saw her approach and opened the door for her, she thanked them and proceeded through with her hands with her two books.  Walking down the candlelit hallway she made her way to Josephine’s office and opened the door, letting herself in.  When she entered, she saw an ornately dressed women sitting in a chair next to Josephine.  This woman had flawless skin that seemed to glow, radiantly showing off her rich caramel complexion and being perfectly accented by her lavish outfit.  Her head was covered with a silver pair of horns with black jewels embellishing the headdress, she wondered on how the weight alone would wreak havoc on your neck just wearing it.   Her ensemble was a complex mixture of leathers and silks, seamlessly placed together with the corset showing off her curves leading into the ribbon that wrapped around her neck, going around to her back and working itself into her vestments reaching down to her knees.  Leggings of pearly leather leading to an embroidered silver pattern and being tucked into knee high shapely ebony leather boots with silver accents placing the whole costume together, like a flower showing off its petals after the morning rain.

 

At this point Gwen had probably stared at this woman for longer then she aught to have, trying to fix the situation she nervously answered “I didn’t realize you had at guest Josephine… I can come back later.”

 

Josephine smiled at Gwen and graciously replied “That will not be necessary, Gwen.  Allow me to introduce First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Madame Vivienne de Fer.”  Vivienne bowed her head lightly as a greeting, as Josephine introduced her.  Josephine then gestured to another chair at her desk for Gwen to sit as she introduced her “And this is my friend Gwenevere Johnson.”  Gwen felt a little self-conscious as to not having a fancy title of her own for this meeting, as well as a little underdressed as she showed up to this meeting in her jeans and her hoody.

 

Vivienne replied “It is a pleasure to meet you darling.”  Keeping her face neutral, as if she was smiling, but not smiling, kind of like the Mona Lisa.  Gwen pondered how such an expression was possible, but Vivienne seemed to have mastered it.

 

Gwen took her seat next to Josephine and placed her book and sketchpad on the desk.  Not sure where to start she continued “I brought the book and my drawings like you requested.”

 

Josephine’s grin expanded as she bounced slightly and clapped her hands together excitedly, she had been looking forward to this.  Leliana and her had flipped through the books before, but did not pay too close attention to everything in the pages since they were all written in a text she could not comprehend.  Josephine replied “I cannot wait to see what you found for us, we’ve been very curious as to the fashions of your home.”

 

This statement peaked Vivienne’s interest, she asked “Oh, you are not from around here my dear?”

 

Gwen and Josephine both looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out how to best explain this.  Gwen sighed and nodded to Josephine, figuring she had more practice explaining her story and that it be best if she told it.  Gwen went into her story about how she was sucked through a green anomaly, like the breach and fell out of the fade with the Herald of Andraste as an elf and with magic.  Gives her standard explanation about magic, demons, fade and elves not existing in her world.  Madam de Fer does have a few questions, but takes the answers in stride, like she was discussing a new dish, not listening to world-shattering implications.  Gwen was impressed at her composure… and vowed never to play cards against her.  She had an award-winning poker face, her expressions giving away nothing.

 

With that hard conversation over she smiled and picked up her history book, opening it to the first marked page.  Skipping over the pages describing Mesopotamia she went straight to Egypt, showing a picture of a couple of women in their sheer outfits with intricate headdresses.  Gwen explained “These would be from ancient Egypt, Egypt has its history starting around 5000 years ago.”  She flips over to the next page showing the elaborate burial chambers and continues “These gigantic structures are called pyramids, they were built to burry their kings when they died.”

 

Josephine asked “These look impressive, why would people build these just to bury their kings?”

 

Gwen nodded at the question and answered “According to their religion, they considered their kings, Pharaoh was the proper term, to be a living god themselves.  They took death very seriously and had very elaborate rituals that were preformed to preserve the deceased and help their spirits go to the afterlife.”  She just watched both of them nod, and was glad that she didn’t have to explain mummification, cause frankly that just always made her skin crawl.  Gwen flipped the page and showed a bust of Nefertiti and continued “This is a bust of Queen Nefertiti, and personally I love how ancient Egypt showed eyes.  Eyeliner done like that has always been a favorite of mine, so when I would do it back home would rock this style myself.” 

 

Vivienne closely examined the eyes of this statue and commented “I may have to try this style myself, I can see how it can beautifully draw attention to one’s eyes.”

 

Flipping the page and crossing they cross the Mediterranean Sea to ancient Greece.  She was able to find a piece of pottery and a statue in this chapter.  She explained “This would be a few examples of fashion in ancient Greece, it seems that here a lot of women preferred to wear cloth draped over their body like so.”  Pointing at the pottery and the statue. 

 

Josephine asked “How did they keep all of these long pieces of cloth in place?  I would be worried about it falling off or exposing too much.”

 

Gwen remembered the previous page from her reading and flipped the page back, reading over it quickly before paraphrasing “According to the book, sounds like most of these were worn by both men and women, and were held in place by a series of pins, clasps and a belt.”

 

Vivienne added “I could see how that would be refreshing in the summer, all of those flowing fabrics.”

 

She flipped over to the next dog-eared page to Pompeii and explained “These are from a bit later, but the style of clothing is similar.  These are from a wall from Pompeii, almost 2000 years ago a volcano erupted and buried this whole city under 20 feet of ash.  This city was only rediscovered about 250 years ago and has been slowly been dug out for study.  Being buried under the ash for so long has preserved the whole city very well, so a lot of the paintings have survived, like this one.”  She pointed to the picture of the women sitting in their togas, looking very similar to those from ancient Greece.

 

While she was explaining Pompeii Leliana came in and joined the party, looking over Josephine’s shoulder and admiring the picture of the toga clad women.  She joined in “It seemed you ladies have started with out me.”  Looking over the hairstyle of the painting she commented “That is a rather pretty way to style your hair, and those headbands seem to complement the outfits beautifully.”

 

Gwen then flipped over the pages to a picture from a book in the middle ages, she commented “Not much featuring women in this book for this time period.”  Showing the picture of a woman in a blue dress writing in a book.  None of the women commented, so she flipped to the pages she had for the Renaissance period, showing a few very nicely dressed women with full jewelry, and heavily embroidered dresses, showing off lots of shoulder.  She continued going through her pages, showing off the pretty pictures as the time eras past, answering any questions any of the women had.  Once she had gotten to her last marked picture, she closed her book and grabbed her sketchpad. 

 

This made Josephine bounce like a giddy school girl as she opened it up and explained “And this book is of my sketches, I have a certain style that I like to draw people in.  And yes, I know they have unnaturally large eyes, this is part of the style.”  The first page she opened up to had several girls wearing a variety of clothing from jeans, to shorts, to swimsuits.  She explained “This would be more like what women in my world would wear for various occasions.”

 

Leliana pointed to the bikini clad girl and asked “Do women wear small clothes like that where you are from?”

 

Understanding the confusion in the outfit, she explained “This is what we would call a two-piece swimsuit, we would wear that to go swimming in places like the ocean, rivers, lakes and man-made pools during the summer to cool off.”

 

Josephine commented “But that is just so much exposed skin.”  Questioning how anyone would fathom wearing that in public.

 

Gwen replied “Men also run around in their own suits, basically just a pair of bottom small clothes, or a pair of swim shorts, also this swimsuit is one of the riskier ones, some women prefer to wear one-piece ones that cover your torso completely.  Just depends on what you are comfortable showing, plus a lot of other women are in similar outfits so you are not alone like this.”

 

Gwen flipped the page and it had her doodles with girls in a dress that she wore to her prom.  She had always loved the china dress style and was so excited to be able to have one of her own for that dance.  She had sketched several girls wearing this dress doing various things, showing of its beauty.  Vivienne was the one who commented on this page “Now that dress is marvelous, I have never seen anything like it.”

 

Gwen smiled looked at the other two women who shared their approving nods also commenting about how a dress would look.  She replied “It is called a china dress, and is one of my favorite styles, I had one at home that I got to wear to a dance, so I had an idea of how to draw it better since I have worn one myself.”

 

Josephine looked at the dress and asked “I thought you didn’t like wearing dresses?  Or did I get the wrong impression from having you try on all of them when you first came here.”

 

Gwen flushed and remembered how she felt like a life-sized Barbie doll, being forced to play dress up and stuttered “They were nice Josephine… but just too many frills and too fancy for my taste.”

 

Leliana asked “Just how far do those slits on the side go up your leg?”  Looking at the bare legs of the girls in the high heels, peering from underneath the fabric.

 

Gwen answered “Usually they go anywhere from your knees to your mid-thigh, though have seen much more risky ones going up much higher.”

 

Vivienne asked “What material are these made out of?”

 

Gwen answered “Usually a shiny fabric like, satin or silk.  Usually with a floral design on them.”

 

This seemed to make her smile as she asked “If you could, would you be able to draw this dress, many angles showing exactly how it is supposed to look from all sides.  My tailor would absolutely adore this pattern.”

 

With a twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face, she looked up at the ladies and asked both Vivienne and Josephine for this favor, answering “One condition.”  She looked over at Josephine and asked her “Would we be able to make sure I get one made for me?”

 

The thought of seeing Gwen in something more then her simple clothing made her almost bounce out of her seat as she replied “But of course, we could arrange this.”  She pondered for a moment as she looked over at Vivienne as she continued “Think of it Madame de Fer, we could start a whole new fashion trend in Orlais.”  This also put a wide grin on Leliana’s face as she also thought of the possibilities.

 

Breaking her normal calm demeanor, Vivienne tilted her head and gave a smile of her own as she answered “My thoughts exactly Lady Montilyet.”  Having the wheels in her head turn as she also thought of the implications this one design could send across the fashion world of the court.


	19. Her First Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay in chapters, just have been stuck in writers block hell and finally back on my normal shift at work. Hopefully this means I can get my brain up and working properly again and post more frequently. 
> 
> This is Gwen meeting a couple of new companions and a few cute moments with our favorite Commander. Enjoy :)

Gwen had spent the last week and a half falling back into her old routine, after delivering the drawings to Vivienne as she requested, the First Enchanter was delighted in helping her develop her magical abilities while Solas was away.  At Vivienne’s insistence, all lessons with her were done under watchful Templar eyes.  At Gwen’s request, she was able to get Ser Rylen to be the Templar assigned to this task.  Gwen was becoming more comfortable with the idea of Templars being there for everyone’s safety, but Ser Rylen was one of the few she trusted implicitly.  She knew that he would let her learn and keep an eye on her, making sure that she was safe and would take care of her should the worst happen.  That demon in the fade still bothered her, she had not dealt with one in the fade since, but it was always a fear in the back of her mind.  She swore to herself that would not fall prey to such a fiend, she would stay vigilant and do her best to keep her mind as her own.

 

Though she preferred Solas’ patient methods of instruction, the First Enchanter definitely was a great source of magical knowledge.  For the last several days Gwen had been learning how to fade step and set fire mines.  Vivienne did not have much experience with healing magic, so was unable to help her work on these skills, but figured she would take any help she could get.  Gwen was not comfortable learning offensive spells, she didn’t like the idea of magic being used to cause harm, but understood the necessity that as a tool it could be used to protect yourself and your allies.  For the moment she had never used her magic against another person with the intent of harming them.  She had only fought beasts and demons so far, but knew that with the situation at large going on in Thedas, it would only be a matter of time before she would have to defend herself from a person and use her magic.  She dreaded that day.  Kicking people was one thing, using a gift like magic to harm another just made her feel sick to her stomach.  After several hours and only being able to push herself forward a few feet as her best attempt at a fade step, she felt drained and wanted to call it a day.  She bowed politely to Vivienne thanking her for her time and walked with Rylen back towards Haven.

 

Once she made it back to the gates, she wished Rylen a good day and continued onto the sables.  She had not groomed her horse for a while and thought she ought to.  Granted they did have sable hands that did that every day, but something about wanting to do it herself to help her bond with the majestic creature made her smile.  A horse that trusted you was less likely to spook and buck you off accidently.  Grabbing a few treats, a stepping stool and the grooming tools she placed the stool on the ground and went to her work as she grabbed a curry comb.  Starting her work with the metal teeth of the comb in a circular motion on the mare’s flank, slowly working to the loin and back as she stood on her tip toes to reach with her arms, singing to herself quietly as she worked.

 

Blackwall trotted down the mountain path on his steed, following directions of the soldiers of a forward outpost to Haven looking for the stables.  Finding them on the side of the path, he got off of his horse, talked with a stable hand and found an empty stall for his mount.  After the long ride, he spends his time grooming his horse, whispering soft reassurances with his baritone murmur.  After he had finished, he placed a horse blanket over his horse, then gave a nice scratch to majestic beast on its crest, and gave an appreciative rub on its muzzle.  Walking past the rest of the stables he heard a soft soprano voice of a woman, singing to herself as he watched her working a dandy brush across the mare’s coat.  Taking a closer look at the lady he saw that she was a rather petite lady, with her auburn locks in a braid down her back, the strays tucked behind her pale elven ears.  He noticed how she could barely reach the top of the horse with her arms stretching to reach its back, even while standing on her toes.  Wanting to help the young lady out, he reached the stall door and leaned against the wall before making his presence known.  Asking “Do you require assistance my lady?” giving a gentle smile as she turned around quickly in surprise.

 

Gwen’s heart just about leapt out of her chest, she didn’t notice he was there.  Quickly turning around to face the unfamiliar voice, she noted a tall, middle aged, muscular built man in armor, with brown hair and a lumberjack beard.  She caught her breath and replied “I was just grooming my horse.”

 

He gave a soft chuckle and nodded his head, answering “I can see that, it just looked like you were having troubles reaching, did you want some help with that?”

 

She had wanted to do it all herself, but she was struggling to reach her horses back, and she did want to give her a thorough grooming.  Skydancer deserved nothing less, she shrugged her shoulders and answered “I guess I could use it, thank you.”  She resumed her efforts as the man opened the pen door and came in, grabbing another brush and started to get to work on the parts she was struggling to reach.

 

He looked over at the young lady’s handy work as he took his own dandy brush against the horse’s loin, she had done a very thorough job on her own, even while struggling to reach.  He stopped to watch her work for just a moment, admiring her complete focus on the task, she noticed that he was watching and she looked up at him and smiled, going back to her work.  He nodded and went back to his own task.  They worked in tandem for a few minutes before he was satisfied that they had completed the task.  He hung up his brushes on the wall and reached for the treat bucket and grabbed a carrot and fed it to the docile beast.  As he fed the horse, he watched the young elf hop down from her step stool and put her tools away like he had.  She walked around to the horse’s snout and rubbed its nose lovingly whispering a few words of encouragement he did quite not catch.

 

Gwen looked up at the man with a dark scruffy beard and gave a small nod as a sign of respect and said “Thank you for the help… ser?”  Finishing her comment with a questioning look in her eyes.  She didn’t even know this man’s name.

 

He chuckled a bit and understood answering “Warden Blackwall, my lady.”

 

She reached over and offered her hand to shake it, he took her hand in his and shook as she replied “Gwen, it is a pleasure to meet you Blackwall.  What brings you here to Haven out of curiosity?”

 

He answered “I was met in the Hinterlands by the Herald of Andraste, he convinced me to join the cause.”

 

She was glad to hear he was fine since it had been weeks since she saw him last, so she asked “Am glad to hear that Max is doing well.”

 

Blackwall chuckled and replied “Well enough to charge in swinging his sword wildly to take down bandits.”

 

This made her laugh a few times as she shook her head and commented “Yep, that sounds just like him.  Dashing in without a care in the world.”

 

This made him cock an eyebrow in interest as he asked “So, this is what he is normally like?  Good to know.”

 

She chuckles a bit more and retorts “There is a reason Varric nicknamed him Blitz.”  Figuring they had stood out in the cool day breeze long enough, wanted to seek the sirens call of a fire she took her hand and motioned it to the path leading towards the town’s main gate.  Blackwall nodded politely and followed.  While they walked to the gate, she had a question about how he introduced himself… she had no idea what being a Warden entailed.  As they walked down the stone walkway, she looked over to him and nervously asked “I know this is probably going to sound like a stupid question… but what does a Warden do?”

 

This made Blackwall stop in his tracks as he looked over with a puzzled look on his face as he asked “You seriously don’t know about Wardens?”

 

As his questioning gaze seemed to piece a hole in her head, she nervously nodded and answered “I am not from here… there is much I have to learn still.”

 

He was taken aback by this statement, so he continued “Do you know about the blight?”  He looked over at her and was shocked to see her shake her head no.  He had been curious as to where the strange accent had come from when the elf spoke.  He could not place it for the life of him, and he was incredibly well traveled and he had never heard of a place that had never been affected by the blight.  Her response also made him question “What do you mean exactly by you are not from here?  Where are you from exactly?”  Surely, a place without the blights touch could not exist.

 

She had had this conversation more times then she wanted too, but was getting better at it, if anything she was getting almost annoyed having to explain her story over and over again.  She pondered if she should just write a pamphlet and give it out to people when they asked.  Might answer some of those questions she found herself answering over and over again, perhaps Varric could help her with it, she thought.  He started asking the typical questions she was getting used to being bombarded with and answered him calming as they passed down the stone path.  As they approached the Chantry an Orlesian voice came from one of the tents getting her attention.

 

Leliana was alerted earlier of a stocky bearded man entering the township from her forward scouts.  Looking up from her reports she saw a man fitting that description speaking to Gwenevere, she got the elves attention and approached them both in a friendly greeting “Good evening Gwenevere.”

 

She watched as the man bowed in agreement and answered “And to you too my Lady.”

 

Leliana smiled at the polite manors, and taking a guess at this greeting Gwen replied “Sister Leliana this is Warden Blackwall.”

 

Leliana tilted her head and her pupils dilated with interest as she replied with honey in her voice “Oh?”  Taking a few more steps towards the two of them she continued “If you would forgive me, I do have some questions for you Ser Blackwall, if I might steal a few moments of your time?”

 

He looked to Gwen, who answered “That won’t be a problem, see you around Ser Blackwall.”

 

Gwen watched as they both walked to the Chantry and entered the doors, grateful for the end of her own questioning.  She went off to the tavern for some much-desired dinner and story swapping from her favorite Dwarf.

 

Cullen was doing his usual rounds around the after most of the hamlet had gone to sleep for the evening.  The Herald had returned only a short while ago and most of them went to their quarters looking forward to a soft bed after the last week and a half sleeping on the ground.  The mercenary group called the Chargers had also shown up a little while ago, their Qunari leader, The Iron Bull, had asked Cullen to speak with their spymaster in the morning and requested to lodgings for his men.  After that was arranged, he then asked where the nearest tavern was, he pointed the way and let them walk off as the band of men cheered and marched that direction.  Cullen had made a mental note to walk by the tavern several times during his rounds to make sure this new crew were not being too rowdy, as mercenaries often were.

 

As he made his way past the tavern, he heard a rambunctious round of cheering coming from the tavern, being this late he did not wish to wake the sleeping denizens of Haven.  Walking through the doors he witnessed the cause of such commotion.  All of the patrons were standing around one of the tables and cheering, standing upon the table was Lady Johnson.  Her hair had been pulled down from her usual style and was just resting over her shoulder, she looked flushed but had a large grin across her face, her empty ale tankard in one hand as she stood there dancing. 

 

The Iron Bull raised his tankard to the air and shouted “One more Songbird!”  The rest of the crowd cheered in agreement.

 

At this point Gwen had raised her head and noticed Cullen standing there watching this spectacle.  She pointed her hand over to him and winked one eye at him as she started to sing.

 

“Where have all the good men gone.  And where are all the gods?”  A loud whistle came up from the rabble as she started.  She moved as she sang and continued “Where’s the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?”  She walked towards the end of the table as she did this last line and pointed to Cullen as she continued “Late at night I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need…”  Doing a dramatic flare with her skirt as she did a spin on her feet and started up again “I need a hero… I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night.” She dropped her tankard, one of the other patrons caught it before it crashed to the table as she raised her hands up in the air over her head as she danced and continued “He’s gotta be strong, and he’s gotta be fast and he’s got to be fresh from the fight.” 

 

Cullen didn’t notice it happening, but his feet had carried him to the table, as the patrons had made way for him as he stood right next to the table, as she gazed at him directly and resumed the verse “I need a hero!  I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light… he’s gotta be sure and he’s gotta be soon and he’s gotta be larger than life!”  She walked towards him on the table and overestimated the tables length as she stepped onto air and fell.  Cullen’s quick reflexes acted before he could even think and he then found himself holding her in his arms.  She finished the next bit of the song his arms as she sang out “Larger than life…” 

 

Looking up into his eyes she smiled, and he grinned back like a young lad and she did something he did not expect.  She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck and kissed him before he could even react.  He stood there stunned for just a heart beat before his lips involuntarily responded to hers, as he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, forgetting for just a moment that they were both in a crowed tavern and had quite the audience.  That moment seemed to stretch on for eternity until he was pulled from his revelry by a high-pitched whistle and an even louder round of cheers from their onlookers before the spell seemed to be broken.  He stopped the kiss, smiled at her and placed her down on the ground as they both blushed.  The full magnitude of what had just happened, in front of a whole room of witnesses hit him.  His old nervous tick hit him, as he reached his hand to rub his neck, feeling his skin burn hotter as he stood there noticing how they were the center of all attention. 

 

Hoping that he was not as flushed as he felt, he looked around at the patrons and tried to find a way to salvage this situation.  Placing Gwen on her feet next to him, he cleared his throat and loudly proclaimed in his Commander tone “Alright, that is enough joviality for one night.  Everyone needs pay their tabs and go home for the night.”  A loud round of groans followed his statement.  He saw several of his own men amongst the crowd and added just for them “I expect to see you men all bright and early in the morning for laps around the lake.”  They all started reaching into pockets and throwing sovereigns on the tables and grumbling to themselves before they stammered out the tavern.  The pair just stood there accepting the thanks from the patrons as a few of them patted Gwen on her shoulder as they left.

 

As Varric passed her by he commented “Nice work Songbird, you have given me much to think about…”  Winking as he left that statement hanging in the air, laughing and stammering his way to the exit, saluting them both as he left.  This made Cullen groan internally as he had now given that busybody material to work with. 

 

This comment made Gwen flush even redder, as she looked up to his face and hoped he was not too angry with her.  Cullen looked down at her gave her an apologetic smile, when he realized that it was just the two of them and Flissa left in the tavern.  Cullen cleared his throat again and quietly asked in his baritone voice “Shall I see you safely to your quarters my Lady?”

 

She smiled once again and nodded, replying “I would like that, good ser.”  Winking as she tried to walk, wavering and almost tripping over her own feet.

 

Not wanting to have her fall again, he reached his arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him as they made their way down the stone path to her abode.  She fumbled with her key and had a hard time getting it into the lock, so he took the key from her hand and opened the door for her.  Walking her to her bed he made sure she sat down on it before he turned around and said “Sleep well my Lady.”  Before leaving her to her inebriated slumber.  As he walked around staring at the night sky, his mind pondered the implications of that kiss.  He had been thought about doing that for far longer than he should care to admit.  But with her alcohol consumption for the evening, he was not sure if she should be held responsible for her actions or even remember what she had done.  

 

Walking out in the cool night air, his skin finally began to cool down and he shook his head in embarrassment over this situation.  He feared the repercussions of this event in the morning once word of this spread throughout Haven.  Josephine and Leliana would tease him even more mercilessly now, nothing escaped those two… especially not something like this.  This thought made him groan internally.

 

As he finished his evening patrol, he relived that brief moment in his head over again, the way her lips seemed to melt into his, how good it made him feel.  She had been popping up in his mind, more than should have been appropriate as of late, him being an ex-Templar and her being an apostate mage from another world.  He loved the way she smiled, and how her hair seemed to glint in the sun, the way her brow would furrow when she was in deep thought.  How she seemed to care about people, even the servants and genuinely wanted to learn everything about the world she now found herself stuck in.  He had wished that this kiss had happened when her mind was not muddled with ale, but she had been the one to kiss him first.  This thought made him smile, perhaps he could think for a happy moment about what transpired this evening.  That maybe this kiss could not just be a moment of drunken folly, but perhaps lead to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Song "Holding Out For a Hero" used within. This song was written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford and originally recorded by Bonnie Tyler in 1984. I love this song and want to give credit where credit is due. Thank you all for making that awesome power ballad :)


	20. Crimson Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as Gwen finds herself in place she would never expect herself to be. I know, longer break then I was hoping to have between chapters, but I knew this one was going to be a long one. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Gwen had just dismounted after her long journey with her companions as they approached the stone walkway leading into the fortress of Therinfal Redoubt.  She thought back to her moment of cowardice that brought her here, she had awoken after that night of drunken shenanigans and remembered what she had done before she was sent to bed.  Even through the pounding headache, her embarrassment won out as the more overpowering emotion.  She had kissed Commander Cullen… in front of everybody.  Oh, what Cullen must think of her, some wily lush who did that without his permission in front of everyone.  What if he didn’t like her like that… or even worse what if he did?  

 

Crawling out of bed and carefully looking out her door, making sure he was no where to be seen, hiding around building corners trying to avoid his presence.  When she overheard Maxwell talking about going to get the Templars, she hopped out from her hiding place and loudly announced that she wanted to go with them.  This seemed to puzzle a few of her friends, but they accepted her wish and she found herself packing her bag and on her horse with the party within hours.  At the time, going to visit a whole fortress full of Templars seemed preferable to facing up to her own drunken actions.  She followed the rest of the party silently as Maxwell greeted the waiting nobles and talking with their ring leader.  While she was mentally calling herself a chicken; running from her problems as every one else was tackling the big picture.

 

Gazing around, she looked at all of the ladies and gentlemen they had gathered to come with them.  She had not been in the same space as so many nobles at the same time, feeling kind of shabby in her leather armor standing with back leaning against a stone wall with Varric.  They both witnessed the rather rehearsed sounding boast from the preened man calling himself Lord Esmeral Abernache doing his spiel about the dispersal of the reclaimed dales.  After she heard him do it twice, trying to not groan twice as he did this, it made him sound ridiculous.  She had to jest with Varric who was standing at the wall next to her, saying “I wonder how many times he said that to a mirror before deciding that was a pompous enough thing to say.”

 

This made Varric chuckle as he replied “You know, I was thinking the same thing.”  Light shining in his eyes, he looked up and smiled at the young elf.

 

She continued “Though I think he should fire his speech writer, that is word vomit at its finest.”

 

This mad his smile grow evening larger as he retorted “Nice phrase, I may have to steal that one.  A boast such as that, I would have to agree, that was painful to witness.  I should introduce that person to my editor… she would have a few choice words and… a few knives on that catastrophe.”

 

She watched him as he walked around like he owned the place and went to go speak with the Templars as Maxwell went to go do some ceremonial thing with flags she did not understand.  Wanting to make fun of them some more she spotted a young man, with a large floppy hat sitting on the roof of the stables starring down at her intently, tilting his head slightly as if he was in deep thought.  She was pulled from this trance when Varric asked her a question that she did not respond to, so he asked her again “You okay there? Songbird?”

 

She looked down at Varric and asked “Sorry Varric, what was that?  I seemed to be a space cadet there for a second.”  Suddenly wondering what she had been staring at in the first place to be so distracted.

 

This made him raise an eyebrow and ask “A what?”

 

She placed her face in her palm and shook her head a few minutes before she explained “Oh never mind… will explain that later.”  She looked over to where Maxwell was fidgeting with some flags on the wall and she asked “So what is with that thing?”  Pointing over to them.

 

The response came from a source she did not expect as she almost jumped when she heard the smooth voice of Lady Vivienne reply “Our Dear Inquisitor is showing our esteemed hosts where he places his priorities.” 

 

Feeling kind of naïve on the gesture she just kind of watched and gave the lame response of “Oh.”  As she watched him mess with the wheels.  After that a younger Templar with shaved hair and a few days of stubble lead the party into the keep to discuss matters further.  Gwen followed the party and walked with Vivienne as they crossed the courtyard. 

 

Vivienne appraised the girl at her side, who seemed uneasy, so she tried to give some moral support in an effort to keep up appearances, quietly told her “See my Dear, no need to be so antsy, we are being invited in as guests.”  Keeping her countenance as she entered the historic site. 

 

Gwen swallowed as she walked into the small wooden doors into the dimly light stone chamber within, surrounded by more Templars then she could count.  Sure, she had been around several in Haven, but here they were practically falling out of the ceilings here, this made her stomach feel queasy.  Her stomach churned a bit more when a door opened and three more fully armored Templar’s walked into the room.  Gwen studied them and saw very distinct crimson veins on one of the men’s faces, his eyes almost seeming to glow red. 

 

The man in the center of this party spoke first, stating “You were expecting the Lord Seeker.  He sent me to die for you.”  The man with the red veins on his face took in the room and Gwen suddenly felt smaller than Varric, his eyes seemed to want to bore a hole in her skull as they gazed her staff that she had strapped to her back. 

 

She was pulled from his glare, when the Lord spoke again, spouting off that line about the dales as the Templar seemed to ignore him and his attempt to parlay with the order.  He chuckled and questioned “This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?”

 

Maxwell looked at Lord Abernache standing next to the Knight-Captain and asked him to give him some distance, Gwen agreed with that assessment.  Something seemed wrong with these men, her hairs on the back of her neck stood on end just being in the same room.

 

This made Lord Abernache scoff “You’re a silver tongue.  I won’t let you claim the Knight and his Captain.”  Standing up even more straight, trying to assert is authority on the matter. 

 

The Lord went back to address the Knight-Captain Denam once more but was interrupted by the Templar, “The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose.  It sowed too much dissent.”  It was at that moment she could hear a muffled round of screams and shouting from beyond the walls.

 

Captain Barris in his confusion walked up to his superior and demanded “Knight-Captain, I must know what’s going on!”

 

Denam addressed the man “You were all supposed to be changed!  Now we must purge the questioning Knights!”  This took Ser Barris aback as he backed away from his Knight-Captain, Lord Abernache tried to respond as he walked away but his head was pierced by an arrow before he could finish and he limply dropped to the floor.  The Knight-Captain continued “The Elder One is coming.  No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red!”

 

As the Knight-Captain spoke the command, arrows shot across the room killing several Templars by piercing their skulls, an arrow passed by Gwen’s head and missed by mere millimeters, sticking into a wooden support behind her.  Her heart began to pound and all time seemed to slow as she froze for just a second as the Templar that had been standing to her left was suddenly collapsing to the ground with a sword sticking out of his chest, gasping for air as it was hastily withdrawn and he dropped to the tiled floor, blankly staring into the great void.  Swerving her head around the other direction, she watched several other men get taken down by arrows and stabbed in the back before she grabbed her own staff and was pushed out of the way of another arrow that was aimed for her head once more.

 

She heard Varric mutter to himself, “Well shit…”  As he removed Bianca from his back and returned fire, hiding behind a wooden crate.

 

Cassandra pulled her up to her feet and she grabbed her staff and immediately began to throw up barriers around her party as she fade-stepped across the room to put a wall behind her back.  With all of the backstabbing she saw, she felt more comfortable with something solid that no one could sneak up behind her with whilst she was distracted.  Nodding wordlessly at Cassandra to thank her for the save as she did what she knew best: placing barriers on those around her trying to prevent damage to those who seemed to not want her dead at the moment.  This seemed to catch the attention of a sword wielding Templar who charged at her.  Taking her staff, she summoned a fireball and launched it at him before he closed the distance between them.  Before he reached the her, she fade-stepped again further down the wall and on top of a set of crates.  This disoriented him for just a moment before he found her once again and ran after her.  This gave her an idea since she seemed to have his full and undivided ire, she glanced over on the other side of the room and saw Varric unloading Bianca while hiding behind a barrel.  She fade-stepped across the room and like she had guessed, the man paused for just a second to look around the room for her and charged blindly after her.  As he dashed across the room sword above his head in mid charge he blindly charged into Varric’s line of fire and was pelted with a barrage of bolts, stopping him for just a moment as Maxwell noticed his distress and removed his head from his neck with a quick swipe of his blade as he passed by, then resumed his own dance with a different Templar.

 

Varric winked over at Gwen and shouted “Nicely done Songbird.” Continuing to lay down cover fire from his semi fortified position.  Gwen looked over at Vivienne who was expertly handling herself against two Templars, a third she had frozen solid in a block of ice.  Taking out her own staff she hurled a fireball at the back of one of those Templars helping her take down hers before looking around the room and noticing that those were the last two attackers in the room. 

 

Maxwell was the first to speak “Is the Knight-Captain alive?”  Wiping off the blood on his sword from the cloth of a fallen foe, before sheathing it on his back.

 

Ser Barris was the only Templar left standing that was on their side, he replied “Barely, if you use a healing elixir, he may survive.  If he even deserves it.”

 

Maxwell replied “We’ll heal him.  Let’s judge the Knight-Captain after we find his master.”

 

Cassandra knelt down and administered a healing potion to the Knight-Captain and left him lying there on the floor, Gwen watched as she did this, then looked around at the carnage around the room.  Seeing all of the motionless bodies on the floor, she felt nauseated.  She finally looked over to the corner where she spotted the now headless Templar that had been chasing her, blood pooling across the floor, slowly spreading into a larger puddle, saturating the wood as it expanded.  Feeling the bile threaten to creep up her esophagus, having to swallow the acidic mixture that threatened to be released.  Vivienne walked over to her and grabbed her arm, making her break her gaze at the decapitated man that was alive only a few moments ago.  This made Gwen snap her face up and look upon the First Enchanter, who’s normally spotless attire now had shown the tell-tale fringes and blood splatters that her own armor now had.  She pulled on Gwen’s arm and quietly uttered “This way my dear, we cannot tarry.”

 

Gwen took one last glance at the room and the fallen within, swallowed hard and silently followed, heart still pounding in her ears, nerves on edge.  She had their doubts that was the last of the peril.  Cassandra used the key she plucked from Denam’s unconscious body and unlocked the door leading to a hallway.  Maxwell took his sword off of his bag and barged through the door to the hallway and was greeted by two more corrupted Templars.  Gwen threw up her barrier around him as he charged and the party quickly dispatched the two men in the narrow hallway.  Going through the arches where the patrol seemed to come from, the entourage went through another set of doors, passing the numerous bodies of those that they were too late to even attempt to save.  The stench of blood permeating the air, making it feel stagnant.  Running up the large stair case leading into the heart of the keep and leading to the courtyard.  Entering the open air of the courtyard the sun shined down on them, but did not make this odious place seem any brighter. 

 

After fighting through a few more of the corrupted Templars who were trying to clean up the court yard of stragglers.  They came across a man fighting for his life inside one of the side buildings.  Gwen threw a barrier on him and the others quickly jumped into the fray.  Maxwell charged in and slammed into the one of the men this lone Templar was fighting, sending him slamming into a nearby wall, before following through with his charge with his sword, impaling the man.  Cassandra took her shield and bashed him in his head, causing him to drop to the ground momentarily.  Varric and Vivienne nodded at each other and sent a volley of arrows and lightning at the third man, brining him down.  After that the fighting ceased and the lone Templar shaken and out of breath spoke “I don’t know what’s happening.  All the officers have been turned into those… things.” 

 

Gwen walked over to him and gave him a quick once over, seeing a gash on his arm she asked “May I?”  Pointing at the bleeding wound. 

 

The man nodded and replied “Never thought I would be so glad to see a mage…”  As Gwen placed her hand over the wounds, concentrating as the healing glow emanated from her hands, closing the laceration.

 

He nodded his head again in and replied to the party “Thank you, I would have been a goner if you had not shown up.”

 

Cassandra replied “Come with us then, we could use an extra sword.”

 

The man nodded and replied “You saved my life; you will have it.”

 

Going up the to the second level the band went through a door leading to another tier, following up another flight of stairs they came upon a pair of female Templars fighting for their lives as they tried in vain to get the corrupted ones to come to their senses and cease their attacks.  The party jumped in and were able to dispatch the trio of Red Templars.  After the dust settled Maxwell turned around and saw Varric picking a lock of a door on that platform.  Varric shrugged his shoulders and asked “What?”  Acting like this was the totally right thing to be doing at the time.  Cassandra scoffed at this remark and muttered something under her breath about him being a shifty swindler.  Gwen laughed at this reaction and Varric replied as his tools cracked the lock “You wound me Seeker.”  Winking up at her as the door slowly swung open.

 

Maxwell and Ser Barris walked into what appeared to be an office, when Ser Barris saw the corpse of a man and recognized his insignia.  He explained “That’s the Knight-Vigilant.  The Lord Seeker told us he died at the conclave.”

 

Gwen’s big mouth got to her again and before she could stop it from spilling out, she answered “He looks rather good for someone who was killed at the conclave…”  Remembering all of the charred husks she had seen at the ruins of the conclave when she went on a trip there a while back to see the carnage for herself.

 

Ser Barris’ mind just kept on coming up with more questions, the more they found out, the less he seemed to have answered.  He speculated “Was the Knight-Captain hiding the body for the Lord Seeker?  Did he kill the man himself?”  This had gone against everything he had been taught since he took his vows.  Nothing was making sense anymore.  He muttered under his breath “Maker, what’s happening to the order?”  After looking around the room some more and digging through some papers on his desk he explained further “I never met the Knight-Vigilant, but he was respected.  Now I wonder how much of the war was the Lord Seeker and my Captain.”  Andraste have mercy on us all, he thought.  His mind still reeling from the implications of everything.

 

Maxwell asked “Ser Barris, what went on here?”

 

Ser Barris just looked down at the corpse on the floor and swallowed in disgust, then replied “Knight-Captain Denam told us the Knight-Vigilant died at the Conclave.”  Since he knew nothing of this he speculated further “Our Officers hid a murder.  Did they manipulate us for this “Elder One” bullshit the Knight-Captain screamed about?”

 

Needing to know more Maxwell pressed “If the Lord Seeker and Knight-Captain are compromised, who now leads you?”

 

Barris sighed and answered “Officers across Thedas… How many have fallen to this madness, I don’t know…”  Frustrated by being kept in the dark about this, the order he hand sworn his life to and for what?  To turn on their own Brothers and become monsters.  He had more questions than answers, he voiced these aloud “How long was this planned?  How long has this lie poisoned us?”

 

Maxwell asked “Do you know anything about this Elder One?”

 

This part of the whole thing troubled him the most… who or what was this Elder One.  Spouting his long-held tenants of his faith he denounced “No… Templars serve the Maker and the Light of Andraste.”  Shaking his head, he continued “I’d never heard of an “Elder One” before the Knight-Captain began ranting.”

 

Maxwell looked around the room and saw the four battered, but none worse for wear Templars who were not having red veins pop out of their faces and not trying to kill them at the moment.  These facts made him ask “Why aren’t all the Templars corrupted?  Why are you alive?”  Gesturing his hand to the group of them.

 

Gwen was glad to have more allies in this place… the eyes of the corrupted ones sent shivers down her spine.  She watched as Ser Barris answered “The Knight-Captain said he was _trying_ to change us all?  Nothing in this makes sense…”

 

Still stumped at the whole situation he figured they might find out more inside the keep, Maxwell replied “We’ll find out what’s going on… Let’s move.”

 

Ser Barris replied “We’re owed and explanation… the dead are owed more.”

 

Varric looked over at Gwen and stretched his arms above his head and cracked his knuckles, muttering over to her “And here I was starting to get cozy.”

 

After everything she had seen today all she could do was awkwardly chuckle and reply “I know… the dead Templars on the floor, blood splatters on the wall… just need a few bon fires and pitchforks to complete the ambiance.”

 

Vivienne raised an eyebrow at this remark and answered “This is not the time or place to make such jests…”

 

Varric pulled himself from the wall and started following the party out of the room before he answered her “With all of the chaos going around us, we all do what we must to keep our heads on our shoulders Iron Lady.”

 

Walking out of the room they scaled a couple more sets of stairs until they reached a courtyard that seemed to overlook the several floors below, with one more set that looked like it led into the heart of the keep.  Gwen’s legs were sore from all of the stairs… she started to wonder if this how the Templars stayed in such great shape, so many stairs every day…  This would be her personal hell, stars as far as the eye could see.

 

Walking up the final set of stairs to the red door leading to the main keep, a lone man stood at the top of the stairs, back turned towards the advancing party.  As soon as Maxwell got within touching distance, the man spun around lunging out at him, grabbing his neck and yanked him towards the door.

 

Cassandra ran up the stairs after Maxwell and shouted “Lord Seeker what are you doing?”  She saw the two of them just standing there as if frozen in time for just a moment… something did not feel right.  She asked again “Maxwell…”

 

Then Maxwell headbutted the Lord Seeker and smashed him through the door, but in his place in the debris a naked, emaciated, multi-armed creature writhed in his place.  This made Gwen gasp and shout “What the fuck is that thing?”

 

Cassandra drew her sword and shield and replied “A Demon!”

 

It then curled its self under its legs, in a move she had only seen contortionists do and screeched before sinking into the floor in a puff of smoke and flying through the room behind them where it had a very large barrier had just been erected.

 

Everyone walked inside of the room, Ser Barris could not believe his eyes and exclaimed “The Lord Seeker…”

 

Maxwell rubbed a knot in his neck and answered “No… An imposter.”

 

Walking further inside the halls Ser Barris looked upon the glowing green barrier separating half the room before continuing “That Monster ensured we weren’t prepared.  I still don’t know what we’re up against.”

 

Looking around for the young boy with the large hat who had been so helpful to him for the last… well he didn’t know how long he could not see him.  So, he asked the party “Did anyone else see a young man appear beside me?”

 

This puzzled the Templar as he raised an eyebrow and asked “What young man?”

 

Maxwell replied “Pale.  Strangely dressed.  He was with me?”

 

Just as puzzled he answered “I saw no one.  The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature.”

 

This made Maxwell shrug and wonder if the boy was all just a figment of his imagination while inside his own head facing off the demon.  He answered “I’m sorry.  An envy demon replaced the Lord Seeker.”

 

This made Cassandra pause, answered “Envy!  Then the Lord Seeker…”  Her mind did not want to think of what.

 

Ser Barris must have been thinking the same possibilities, but actually voiced it “Is caged or dead… Maker.” 

 

Varric just looked at this whole dilemma and muttered “Well shit…”

 

Ser Barris took a few steps towards the barrier and looked at it for a moment before turning around and continuing “And my Captain knew…  It’s the red lyrium, isn’t it?  I knew that wretched stuff was risky!”

 

Varric nodded and retorted “You can say that again.”

 

Gwen looked over at Varric and raised an eyebrow and asked him quietly as Ser Barris, Maxwell and Cassandra continued their conversation.  She asked him “Was this that stuff that was in the ruins of the Temple?”

 

He never wanted to see that cursed stuff again, he answered “Yes, that stuff drove my Brother mad and turned the Knight-Commander into a statue.”

 

Gwen swallowed and remembered the red veins and eyes of the man who chased her and overheard the conversation about the stuff that the others were having further down the hall “And they ingested that shit?  That’s crazy…”

 

“You won’t hear me arguing Songbird… this is bad… this is really bad.”  He pulled out Bianca and got her ready, now ready to expect just about anything come crashing through the sealed doors.

 

Overhearing the end of the conversation about finding the veterans and the untainted lyrium the party started got together and was prepared to go out into the halls once more.  That is when Ser Barris approached Gwen as she was about to follow the rest.  He asked “We have wounded here, and a skilled healer could save some more of us, could you stay here and help them?”

 

She nodded and placed her staff on her back, prepared to stay here, as she was about to walk towards them Maxwell grabbed Ser Barris’ arm and demanded “On one condition, you will protect her as if she is one of your own.  Am I understood?”

 

He punched his chest in a solute and replied “Of course Herald, you have my word.  Show those things no mercy.”  Before leading Gwen towards the pews where a few wounded Brothers were lying.

 

Gwen noticed the few bodies of the dead, and a couple of the ones they were calling the Red Templars with red patches showing on their skin, making her feel sick just standing next to them.  Walking up the couple of stairs to the pews stacked as a wooden barrier to try to protect those groaning inside.  She climbed over the wood and placed her staff on one of the pews, kneeling on the ground next to a groaning and barely conscious man.  He looked up at her and winced from the pain, she whispered “I am here to help… I am a healer.  I mean you no harm.”

 

The man just nodded and could only reply “It… hurts… just make it stop.”  Wincing between words, she looked at him and saw a wound on his stomach, and a pool of blood on the flood under him. 

 

She adjusted his armor so she could get her hands on the wound, placing them on her, feeling the cut organs and sinews underneath, the warm fluid oozing through her fingers, concentrating she let the magic flow through her hands and start to connect the severed tissues.   Starting off with restoring the severed organs, feeling her magic slowly place the wound together bit by bit, like solving a jigsaw puzzle then tethering it in place with a thin row of regrown cells.  Looking over at the rest of him, she saw several other wounds, but that was the most troubling one, with that one healed she looked down at him and answered “There, feel better?”  He nodded and she replied “Rest now.”  She looked around to another individual who was pale, clammy and unresponsive.  Feeling for a pulse on his neck, she felt a faint one, looking at his attire she saw a knife sticking out of his thigh, blood oozing out from around the blade.  Taking her own knife out off of her belt she cut a piece of cloth from his armor and wrapped it tightly around his thigh above the wound.  Then used her own blade to cut the leather armor from his leg to get better access, careful not to remove the knife just yet.  Placing one hand on the blade handle and one on the wound, she began to heal the wound and slowly pull the knife out.  Healing as the blade was removed trying to make sure he would not have any further internal bleeding as she finally had freed the trespasser. 

 

She just about laughed at her success when she heard the loud splintering of wood and signaled that one of the doors had failed and the sound of armored feet rushing in.  This made her duck and hide under one of the wooden pews as she listened to the clashing of swords and the murmurs of the survivors.  A corrupted Templar came crashing into the other side of the pew where she was hiding, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that was against the solid wood, and she moved away from it, stumbling from her hiding place as she cast a barrier on herself and those she was trying to save.  She looked at the other side of the pew and saw a monstrosity of what had once been a human, red crystals shooting up in large spikes out of its shoulders and arms.  Lying motionless against the floor and sliding down the wooden back of the pew.  When she looked to where she was hiding a moment ago, she noticed a blade of a knife stabbing through the wood.  Taking her hand, she felt to where she had felt that pain a moment ago and touched it, bringing it back to her eyes she saw blood.  Taking her hand and feeling back there once more with her magic, she felt it was just a shallow wound, no organs penetrated and she would heal it later… there were more important things to be dealing with then minor lacerations.  Staying knelt down she grabbed her staff and held it over her head and went back to maintaining the barrier.  Heart pounding in her chest, being grateful that the wood had stopped her from getting no more then a flesh wound.  She looks up and notices the other Templars fighting more of the monstrosities so she tries to throw out barriers on those who are in in the skirmish and twirls her staff around, sending a few fireballs towards one when she sees that same target become encased in a block of ice.  This makes her look up as she sees Maxwell and his party have rejoined the fray.

 

Cassandra takes advantage of the block of ice, bashing it hard with her shield, causing the man to shatter in a few pieces and fall to the ground.  Maxwell sees Gwen in her barricaded place and nods, his large sword keeping a corrupted templar at bay, as he pushes him against a pillar with brute force and impales him with his broadsword before he could recover.  After the fighting stops for a moment, Gwen drops back down to her knees to catch her breath… this day just keeps on seeming to get worse.

 

She goes back to work in her hidey hole, and starts trying to heal those who are left in there.  Only two more remained that she had not touched before the sound of another door failing goes on behind her.  Doing the best patch job she can, she goes back to protection mode, doing her best to maintain a barrier on those she is trying to protect.  Her body is starting to feel warm from the exertion and her head is starting to pound from the stress, but she preservers and pushes through it not wanting to let those counting on her down.

 

Once again, the battle is ended a few moments later by the re-emergence of Maxwell and the gang.  With the rest of the Veteran Templars and the lyrium.  Gwen watches at the Templars pass around a filter of lyrium and pump them selves up for the task to come.  Pulling the wounded out of her old hiding place and moving them to a newer makeshift hiding spot before going to the center and beginning their work at dispelling the demonic barrier.  This caused a new wave of Red Templars to go through the eerie green wall and attack.  A few archers immerged from the other side of the wall and sent a volley of arrows her way, she barely got a barrier up just in time to avoid being struck.  She ducked behind a stone pillar, wiped the sweat from her brow real fast and shot a few fireballs at the archer.  The archer was felled when a large monstrosity exploded into a mass of red crystals once a combined push from Maxwell and Cassandra sent him flying into a nearby stone pillar.  Gwen was growing tired, and was having troubles standing, she pulled even further from her reserves to put up a barrier on Maxwell and struggled to maintain it having it finally fail her as the last of the Red Templars had fallen and the ominous demonic barrier had dissipated.

 

Gwen walked over to them and leaned against the wall near the podium where the tired Templars celebrated at their success.  Varric walked over to Gwen as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor to catch her breath and asked “You alright?”

 

She placed her arms on her knees and smiled up to him, replying “Yeah… just worn out and drained.”  She looked around the room and saw she was not the only one who looked as tired as she felt.  She continued “Just due me a favor and kick that things ass?”

 

Varric chuckled and took a bow, answering “For you Songbird, that will be a pleasure.” 

 

Gwen raised her arm in high-five and watched them all walk off to tackle the envy demon.  She sat there, pulled her hair off of her neck and let her bare skin take in the coolness of the stone wall behind her, feeing like her muscles were made of jelly and she could sleep for a week.  Listening to the intense fighting going on up the stairs and down the hall, she hoped that her friends were alright and kicked herself for not being more help.  She watched as the Templars all marched up the stairs and started going down the hallway to see what their fate may be.  If Maxwell and his party failed… they would have a very strong demon on their hands and were not sure if they were strong enough to handle it on their own.  But faith seemed to be in the air and spirts seemed to be brighter.  They had made it this far, so perhaps that higher power which they all seemed to believe in would see them through this after all.  Figuring a prayer could not hurt at this point she asked what ever higher power that might be out there listening to help them make it through this.

 

After what seemed like an eternity but was only probably a matter of several minutes a cheer echoed down the hall, this made Gwen smile and she wanted to see this for herself.  Gathering the last of her strength she had regained from her small respite she pushed herself to her feet.  Struggled up the stairs and walked along the wall, leaning against it as she made her way down the passage towards the daylight where everyone else was talking.  Making it to a pillar in the wall and resting against it once she made it to the gathering.  Gwen tried to listen to what was being said, but nothing made sense, words blended together, her vision began to grow fuzzy, and worst of all it was hot… so very hot. 

 

She looked over and vaguely saw a pale young man with a large hat come into focus, who walked up to her and helped her to the ground safely, before telling her “It’s okay, you healed the hurt.  You can rest now.”  Then he vanished into thin air.

 

Gwen blinked a few times and noticed Varric come up to her and ask “Are you sure you are okay?  You look like shit Songbird.”

 

Gwen gave a weak laugh and replied “You’re one to talk… where did the guy with the big hat go?”

 

Varric looked around and asked “What guy with the big hat?”

 

She pointed to where he was and answered “He was right there…”  Pointing and having her hand fall back to the ground.  She was tired, so tired.  Lifting her head up one more time as she looked at Varric say something to her that she did not catch as she slumped to the ground on her side and the world faded to black.


	21. On a Wing and a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frantic trip back to Haven from the events of Therinfal Redoubt. I know two chapters in a week, take that writers block :)

Varric watched as Songbird fell to the ground, taking her shoulders and leaning her against the wall again.  This was bad… this was really bad.  She wouldn’t respond and was burning up.  He could feel her heat through his gloves, she was fine a little while ago.  Something must have gotten into her, but what he did not know.

 

Vivienne walked over and asked “Did our young friend wear herself out?” Wondering as to why she was on the ground like that.

 

Varric looked over his shoulder at the Iron Lady, panic on his face as he explained “She is burning up, something is wrong.”  Wondering just how this day could get any worse.

 

Vivienne knelt down next to her and tried to use her senses to see what was wrong, that is when she noticed the blood on the side of her armor, taking her hand she found the offending spot, feeling a slime that was out of place.  Taking stained gloved she brought it to her face and smelled.  It smelled putrid.  This wound was too fresh to be in this state, the blood had not even had a chance to dry on her armor yet let alone start to rot the flesh.  Taking her hand, she tried to do a minor healing spell and was only able to heal the faintest of outlines of her skin.  She reached to her pouch and grabbed her last healing potion, and poured part of it in her hand, then placed it directly on the wound.  This helped seal it more, but it still festered.  She looked over at the anxious looking Varric and admitted “This is outside my magical expertise; we need to get her back to Haven immediately if she is to have a chance.  At best I can slow down the malady, but more realistically I can attempt to keep it from claiming her.  I am afraid that is all I can accomplish.”  Looking down at the ground in shame when Varric finally took off to inform the others, she still had her reputation to maintain.  Others must not see this weakness.  Taking a deep she steeled herself for what was going to be an arduous journey.

 

Varric went and gathered the Seeker and informed Maxwell of the situation.  That is when Varric announced to them “Seeker, I have an idea…”

 

Within minutes Cassandra was carrying the unconscious Gwen into Lord Abernache’s carriage since he would not be needing it anymore.  Maxwell stayed with the Templars and sent off ravens to Haven informing them of the carriage incoming and to sent Solas and a change of horses to meet them in a town in the last leg of the trek.  Varric sent his own raven in a town about a day’s ride out, calling in a favor with a merchant’s guild contact requiring a change of horses and provisions.  After a few able-bodied Templars assisted in unloading the carriage of all of the unnecessary weight, grabbing as many healing draughts and some lyrium they could be spared.  Cassandra, Varric and Vivienne took off at a break neck speed towards Haven, praying their speed would be fast enough to get the poor girl to the help she needed.

 

Cassandra and Varric both took turns between the reigns and getting what rest they could while in the carriage.  Vivienne stayed in the carriage with Gwen, healing her festering wound as much as she was able, doing her best to keep the girl alive.  Stopping only minimally to try to make as much distance as possible, even through the night.  Much to Cassandra’s surprise when they reached Lothering the next morning Varric had actually came through on his promise.  Waiting for them were a change of horses, some elfroot poultices and a few draughts. 

 

This left Cassandra speechless for a few minutes as Varric laughed and answered “You wound me Seeker, of course I am a Dwarf of my word.”  Though grateful that his aide did come through she still scowled at him for the attitude.

 

After changing horses, the trio took off again for the next days ride trading places as needed and continuing to fly across the countryside.  The air inside the carriage was becoming stifling with the stench of putrefaction.  Vivienne complained to no end about the odor, but kept to her part trying to heal the almost constantly decaying flesh as Gwen laid on the one of the seats groaning occasionally in her delirious state.  It was a long night of changing poultices, and trying to keep her fever down with the use of ice spells, and healing.  Vivienne had not gone through this many lyrium potions ever, and she would be grateful for the relief when she could finally get some rest herself.  She made a promise to herself to burn her attire once she finally was free from this task… her outfit was ruined.

 

Making great time, the party made the Crossroads around midday and much to everyone’s relief Solas was waiting for them, with a change of horses and the Iron Bull.  Solas entered the carriage and took in Gwen’s sorry state: she was burning up, moaning, dehydrated, thinner and smelling of decay.  It took all of his self-control not to give Vivienne the much-needed tongue lashing for letting her to get to such a state, but decided that for the moment to instead just give her a judgmental, silent glare that perfectly conveyed his opinion on the mater.  While he went to work trying to access what was wrong and try to reverse some of the damages done to the poor girl, due to the ineptitude of the First Enchanter.  The Iron Bull changed out the horses and took the reins, leaving the trio of exhausted companions behind to recover for the night at the Crossroads before making their own way to Haven on the marrow.

 

As they followed the road to Haven Solas determined that Gwen had been poisoned through her wound on her back, and that it was of a kind that destroyed tissue as it spread, causing large scale infection as it was left to spread for a couple of days.  He swore several times in the old tongue and worked to undo the damage that Vivienne’s incompetence had allowed to spread.  This was going to take time to heal, but for now he had to focus on stopping the poisons spread before he could repair the systemic damage that had been done.  He would be grateful to have Adan’s aide once they reached Haven, he just kept whispering Elvan assurances to her, trying to keep her comfortable for the rest of the road home as he healed the worst of the damaged organs.

 

Finally making it through the gates in the near dawn, Iron Bull jumped off of the driver’s seat and threw open the door, taking Gwen in his arms and taking her to her quarters, while Solas went to fetch Adan and some potions.  Iron Bull stripped her of her soiled clothing and placed her on the clean linens, leaving her in just her small clothes.  Adan entered the room a moment later, hands full of bottles and tools.  He began to debride the dead tissue on her back, leaving muscle exposed, he covered this with a poultice before carefully rolling her to her back so he could sit her up to try to get some fluids in her.  Solas entered the room with Vara who had a change of small clothes and a linen shift.  Adan and Solas, both turned around as Vara went to work to change her soiled small clothes and placed a clean shift over her to preserve her modesty.  Letting both of the men know it was okay to turn around and then took her soiled clothes out of the room to fetch some water and a sponge.

 

Adan and Solas both discussed in the room what would cause such a wound so quickly, and even more importantly why would the Templars have such a poison.  So many questions, left unanswered.  If possible, Adan wanted to see the offending weapon himself to try to study this poison. 

 

As they continued their conjectures, Vara returned with her supplies and pulled up a small stool and set it next to the bed.  Dipping the sponge in the warm water she began to wash away the grime from her accessible skin, she would have to wait for the men to leave before she washed under the shift, she wanted to preserve her friend’s dignity if she could, Gwen had been so nice to her.  She went and undid the braid in Gwen’s hair and lovingly combed it with her hands as she washed some of the grime out of it.  She loved her auburn hair, it made her sad to see it so dull, this she could fix.  While she finished her hair, she turned around and asked the two men to leave so she could finish her job.  She would be done in a few moments and would let them know when she was done.  Quickly cleaning under her shift, she tucked her in under the linens and gathered her hair up so it would be out of the way when a faint knock on the door startled her.  Getting up off of the stool she opened the door and was surprised to see Commander Cullen standing at it. 

 

Commander Cullen asked “May I enter?” Trying to keep his gaze neutral so he did not startle the elf.

 

She shyly replied “Yes Ser, she is still sleeping.”  She opened the door further and let him in.

 

The Commander quietly entered the room and walked over to the bed, taking her in for his own eyes.  He had read, and reread that report more times than he ought to have, his imagination jumping to the worst conclusions as the days carried on.  He had seen the carriage rush into the hamlet that morning, and seen the commotion, but figured he could do nothing to help, so just went back to his work hoping that Andraste would smile upon her.  Taking a look at her face, her skin appearing more taught over her cheekbones, paler with a more greyish hew.  He turned and asked the girl “How is she?”

 

Vara tried not to stutter from shyness and answered “I do not know Ser… she was in a dreadful state when I first saw her.”  The Commander could be intense, and he made her nervous.

 

He replied “I see…”  Noticing that she seemed to want to leave the room, he replied “I thank you for your, work I can keep an eye on her for a few moments.”  He saw her give a quick curtsey and leave the room. 

 

Taking a seat on the stool next to the bed he took off his gauntlets and brushed his hand over her cheek lightly, then took one of her hands with both of his.  He was grateful to see her alive, but would not feel at ease until she opened her eyes.  He began a quiet prayer to the maker, hoping that his light would shine upon her.

 

He must have been so concentrated in his prayers that he did not even hear the door open.  It was not until a voice from behind him pulled him from his chant, asking “May I help you Commander?”

 

This made him stop his prayers and turn his head to see Solas staring at him inquisitively.  His mind rushed a million miles an hour and he tried to make coherent sentences and failed, instead sputtering out “Is she?...  Will she?... What happened?”  groaning internally for how foolish he must have seemed.

 

Solas noticed his hands wrapped around one of hers and was intrigued, but answered his questions “She made it to my care in time, though in a much worse state then she should have been.”  Still furious at the First Enchanters pathetic attempts at keeping her alive, this should have never happened, he should have slapped Vivienne when he had the chance.  Taking a quick pause to calm his anger, this man had done nothing to incur his ire.  He continued “She seemed to have a poison that destroys tissue get in through a wound on her back, and was allowed to spread to several muscles and a few internal organs.”  He barely managed to spare one of her kidneys with his efforts.

 

Cullen did not like the sound of this, clutching her hand even tighter as he asked “Will she recover?”

 

Not missing the Commander’s hands, he answered “Now that she is here and I have Adan’s help, I think she will.  But it will take several more treatments to repair the muscle and skin damage, I think it would be best to keep her in this trance to allow her to heal.”

 

Cullen let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding and answered “Thank the Maker…”

 

Solas then asked him a question in return “You seemed to have an unnatural concern about her, just what are your intentions here?  Are you concerned that she will turn into an abomination at any moment or is there something else?”  Curious as to why exactly, the Commander was here.  He had his suspicions about it, but wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

 

This question took him aback and he replied “What?  No!”  Before clearing his throat and continuing “I… I care for her…”  


This made Solas feel a little bit better that he was not here on Templar business.  He replied “I see…”  taking a few steps to the bed and sitting on it, glaring daggers at him as he continued “You are aware what a rare treasure she is?” 

 

This took Cullen by surprise and made him drop her hand before he asked “Are you…?”  Not wanting to finish that sentence, he knew they were close… but now he wondered if there was something more.

 

Solas grinned diabolically and answered “I also care about her…”  Letting that sink in for a few moments just to watch his expression to be able to read the Commander better.  Then added “But not in that way.”  Then watched the relief wash over his face before continuing “I care for her as if she was my own.”  Placing his own hand on her sleeping form protectively, before continuing “And as such I will worn you Commander, if you hurt her.  If this is just some passing folly to warm your bed, you will have me to answer to.”  Intensifying his glare to let the point hit home.

 

Taking the elves warning seriously, dropping her hand and replying “I know how I feel about her, but am uncertain of hers.” 

 

Solas nodded, his glare dissipating and answered “I see…”

 

Before Solas could continue Cullen interrupted “I know that many men use women like that, but I assure you, I am not like that.  You have my word, my intentions on her are entirely honorable.”

 

This made Solas feel relieved to hear, he replied “Then we are at an understanding.  I will keep watch over her and will keep you informed of her progress.”

 

Cullen stood up from the stool and said “You have my gratitude Solas.”  Before leaving the room to go about his duties.


End file.
